


A Murderer in the Subway

by AKA_Indulgence



Series: A Murderer in the Subway - Collective [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (Some warnings in the notes to avoid a bit of spoilers), ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Big Sans (Undertale), Blood, Crime, F/M, Female Reader, From the beginning, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Masturbation, Murder, Non-Consensual Touching, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sans (Undertale), Reader has trouble handling what they saw, Slow Kidnapping, So be careful to those who are triggered by violence, Stalking, There are two WingDings, They're not directed to you, Torture, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Violence, Violence happens at the very beginning, Wet Dream, that is this fic, whoops, witnessing a murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 76,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKA_Indulgence/pseuds/AKA_Indulgence
Summary: You didn't know what to do. You just saw... You just saw... You couldn't even properly finish your thoughts, it was too horrible. Your fear is threatening to eat you up alive before your life gets taken for being a witness... But you bit your lip, sucked it up, and ran away. All you could do is hopehedidn't see you.... Unfortunately, not only did he notice you, oh no... You piqued his interest. Now he's going after you. And not in the way you were expecting.





	1. A Murderer in the Subway

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a first fic posted... Um...  
> Thanks for dropping by! I hope you'll enjoy what I've written! I'm a bit nervous ;o;  
> Comments and criticism welcome! But please, don't be rude.  
> Also please, if you're triggered by gore and acts of violence, don't read it. Your health is important!

_Holy shit._

 

Blood splattered everywhere. The red liquid was dripping from the lesser red brick walls behind the man, following the gaping hole that was on the man’s chest. A puddle of red was pooling at the bottom of his now limp feet… And it was all over the monster that was standing before him.

 

You, along with the other residents in this city, knew that it wasn’t clean, and that gangs ruled it through the underground. Murders happen at a higher rate than it would be if it wasn’t controlled by… a bunch of greedy and violent people. But… You’ve never actually seen it happen in front of your eyes… You’ve never seen a brawl, let alone a MURDER. Your breath froze and your eyes were glued to the macabre scene. The monster… A skeleton… Wiped the blood that was on his face unceremoniously.

 

You didn’t mean to go through here. But… The store you usually went to was closed suddenly. You really needed food and you didn’t know where to go except to this area of the city, where you’ve heard has some of the more powerful gangs residing in… But you really had no other option. Plus… They mostly do everything ‘underground’. Despite people knowing they existed and _they_ knew that the residents knew… They didn’t do _business_ publicly. And unless they wanted to rob you, or, you were related in some way to them, by owing them a favor, or maybe… made a deal with them, they wouldn’t really bother you. They want your attention in another place. _It'd be fine,_ You thought. But SOMEHOW…

 

Someone bumped into you VIOLENTLY when you were walking home, practically shoving you onto the asphalt road. You looked up to him, thinking of whether to shout at him or just pick up your stuff and dash off… Then he disappeared into an alleyway. Something beat uneasily in your heart. You kind of froze in your tracks… When you heard a scream from the same alleyway- a terrified, last breath kind of scream, filled with pure terror that shot icicles up your bloodstream. And you don’t know why- like an idiot- you dashed to the edge of the alley’s corner, to take a peek.

 

You came just in time as a huge looming figure, frame able to cover the man’s body, summon a large dagger-like bone in his hand, and JAM it into the man’s chest. He screamed a death scream for a split second, and it deteriorated into wet gurgling sounds as he spat out blood and fell to the ground.

 

You felt dizzy from holding a gasp while also holding your breath for so long. You just witnessed a murder. A very violent murder. Why… Why aren’t you running away right now?! It’s just… The goriness of it all… How could something like this be real..? Was it some kind ofawful, morbid curiosity that glued your feet in place? Your heart was beating a mile a minute, just… Watching the awfully large skeleton bend down, taking the man’s head in his equally large hand. He tched, and muttered something to the dead man incomprehensibly.

 

“even in death ya just had to git yer disgusting blood all over my clean pants.”

 

His voice was a deep baritone that even in that low, low voice, it vibrated through your body. And while you watched him… You noticed his eyes. Well, sockets. They were lit by two red dots that were glowing intensely, increasing the redness of the blood that was on the walls, reflecting off and giving the place a quiet red glow. He looked around the body more- you could see his face in more detail. His mouth was outstretched in such a malicious grin that your hair stood, and something was glinting in his teeth- _oh_. One of them was golden. And what made it worse was that they were sharp, not like human teeth. They were shark like. Sharp enough that if he bit a human… Their skin would break easily.

 

The thought, his intimidating features, and the tang of iron- _blood_ , hitting your nose offensively, reminded you that **you shouldn’t be here.** You shouldn’t be seeing this. If he saw you… You’d be next. _Why did you come here?_

 

In another act of stupidity… You took off, trying to be quiet… But something in your shoes squeaked against the tar road as you ran out of the alley. _The monster probably heard that._ You took a glance at the bag on the road, thinking for a second that you should leave it- No. That would prove that someone was there- you took it quickly, thanking the stars that it didn’t make too much noise other than a paper crumple- and went to the bigger, busier street just a little bit ahead. Cars roaring past, a lot of people walking around.. Your eyes caught the subway sign, _Redroad Station_. You breathed quickly and walked into it, glancing back for just a second. _He hadn’t followed you_. _Thank God._

 

As you walked down the stairs, your legs shivering slightly from the adrenaline that was pumping through your veins, you thought. _Should I… Tell the police?_ As you glanced at the security box that was next to the ticket gates. A spider monster was sipping some coffee, probably to keep him awake through the night. It looked so tempting. Your hands were shaking slightly, and your mind was screaming to tell them and possibly get some relief after seeing something so horrible- _No. I can’t. I can’t tell them._

 

You’d die. You might see it coming, you might not. They somehow had the police under their belt. Especially at the main station of the worst part of the city- they no doubt had strong connections to the gangs that made Redroad their home.

 

… What a fitting name. Redroad for a road that was constantly painted by red blood.

 

If you reported a crime done by the gang that had a strong hold on the police… Depending on what you saw, you either could be dealt with by the police directly, putting you in jail and sentencing you- or they would report to the gang in question, either letting you go or holding on to you for the gang members to deal with you yourself. And witnessing murder… From, you could guess from what the skeleton was wearing… By the strongest gang the city had to offer… Would guarantee you a long, painful death, left on the streets, as a reminder that “They are untouchable. And if you try to, you’ll serve as a reminder why you _shouldn’t_ touch them.”

 

So you held back the tears that were threatening to fill up your eyes and took a short breath. _Just get home. I just need to go home. I can’t tell anyone. I just need to live with the fact that… I saw that._

 

You went through the gates with your heart beating heavily against your chest.

 

* * *

 

A week passed. Enough time for you to have your breath slow down to the usual speed, and for you to have some hope that you could live a bit more. That night right after witnessing something so heinous… You had nightmares of that skeleton over and over, the fresh memory of spilt blood, and the screams of that man. You couldn’t sleep that day and when you looked at yourself in the mirror your face was white as paper, deep, dark eye bags not helping the look at all. You looked sickly. You FELT sickly. As much as you tried, you couldn’t get the image of the murder out of your head- it was on constant replay and made you burst into tears when you tried to exit the house. You couldn’t work in this state. You felt like dying at any time, either by living with the fact that you saw someone die so violently, or the paralyzing fear of the thought that the skeleton lived in the same city as you (despite living far away from your home specifically), and that you could be killed from witnessing the act. So you called up work, and told them you’ve gotten sick. You were expecting them to call you bullshitting and to threat lowering your pay or possibly fire you, but they didn’t. They sounded surprisingly sympathetic. It… was probably from the shaky and short breathed voice you couldn’t control while talking to them.

 

You spent the day curled up in the corner of your apartment, staring at the wall. You finally moved when your stomach complained to have food put in it. So you went to take your speaker, plugged it into your phone, and played some relaxing music. For the first time since you saw that man being stabbed, you felt yourself relax a little as you grabbed something from your fridge. You ate quietly, as tears rolled down your face, but this time not in a hysterical manner. You felt insane earlier. As you ate and wiped the tears off your face, you thought. _Well. If I die… Might as well enjoy life while it lasts, huh?_ You thought in a mix of optimism and pessimism. You couldn’t do anything that night, it happened so quick. You were not about to blame yourself and make you even more miserable and fear stricken. The skeleton didn’t follow you- or at least you don’t think so. You made a squeak AFTER you turned away, so he didn’t see your face. And you got to a busy street so quickly after- if he did see it he wouldn’t know immediately that you were close by when he killed that man.

 

You let hope think you were on the safer side- just so you can continue your life and get to work with some energy in it- even if deep in your heart, you felt like you knew your time was running up.

 

But you continued on, you went to work- your coworkers asking if there was something wrong with you- you didn’t look as bad as you were on that first day after witnessing, but you still looked quite sickly.

 

After the week rolled by- you realized you survived for 7 days without a single sign of ANY criminals. You were still fine… You kept your guard up, but you also relaxed a little.

 

It was Friday. Last day of work. In the subway, heading home. You sighed and let your shoulders slump. You could relax at home soon… You looked around in the subway. Everyone else seemed to have the same feeling as you did. You would’ve felt some relief in the uniting mood- however despite going later into the night, the train car was quite packed and dense. The seats were all filled and people were mostly standing, holding onto the hanging handles as the car moved about. You were at the edge, near the door, holding onto the metal pole that was attached to the end of the seat. You looked at the screen- a considerable amount of stops before you got off.

 

You stood in your unfocused day dreaming onto the next stop, the train squeaking a bit as you swayed a little thoughtlessly. You continued to be unfocused as some people poured out, and more people poured in- and you stayed at your spot. Your mind was still humming carelessly until you felt someone push against you, making a small grunt as he reached for the same pole you were holding, but his hand was much higher and thankfully not close to yours from how tall he was- you kind of automatically moved your hand downwards. You glanced up at the hand mindlessly- and snapped into focus. A bony hand. A large, bony hand was gripping the pole. And the body that was attached to it- was sticking to yours, and slightly smushed you onto the person standing behind you, sandwiched. A black hoodie and black shirt- and something else that sharpened your focus even more.

 

A very, _very_ faint smell of iron… was wafting from him. And… A silent, red glow fell upon your face. You stiffened yourself as you prepared to look him in the face. _U-uhuh. It’s… It’s him._ He was looking off into the crowd, his eye level far above yours, so when he looked around… You don’t… You don’t think he noticed you. His sockets and the rest of his body was relaxed, compared to when you saw him last time- you froze when your mind teetered on the edge of that memory. _Don’t think about it._ But… That was so difficult when the murderer was squished up against you from how full the car was.

 

The bloody image flashed before your mind. _Oh... God..._ You hung your head down, looking at his shoes, thankfully clean. However, his fragrance was still wafting gently from him... You noticed a smoky smell. You breathed it out quickly. Your hand gripped the pole harder. How... Did this happen?

 

You really shouldn't be nervous. You're not sure if he knows... _But if I keep acting like this, he WILL notice me and be suspicious, idiot!_

 

Even knowing that... It was. So. Difficult. The murderer was RIGHT THERE, you had physical contact with him, his scent and his huge frame just standing there... It was impossible not to think back to that awful scene. Despite your efforts, the fight or flight response (just flight really...) made you tremor slightly. _Damn it damn it damn it…_

 

You had contact with him… He could possibly feel you shivering! You- you had to distract yourself. You turned your head away from his direction and looked at the other people who were stuck to you due to crowdedness.. A man... Uh... He had the brutish form like the monster…

 

Oh no. The hand that was holding the pole was starting to feel hot and damp from nervousness, and your back felt that weird sickly hot-cold sensation that made you cold sweat. And you noticed your breath had picked up pace- fuck. You were really unfocused and you were getting dizzy from the proximity to someone who could do such a violent act. You looked up at the screen- how much longer to your station?! You were turning into a mess. If it weren't full... You may find yourself in a similar position but at least he could've chosen somewhere else to hold on to and you wouldn't be sticking so close to him-

 

You didn't realize you've arrived on the next stop and due to your shaky and damp grip on the pole- you started to topple over.

 

You took a small intake of breath as the hand that was gripping the pole try to tighten, and your feet almost gave way under you-

the pole was already a little out of reach and no way in hell were you going to grab onto a sleeve-  you’re starting to lose balance- you couldn’t move your feet around because of how crowded it was- you’re going to fall-

 

A hard hand grabbed your shoulder. The grip was enough for you to stay still… You righted yourself up.

 

The relief of having just avoided a few bruises was nonexistent. When you felt the hand that had a grip on your shoulder.. You knew. You looked up to the brutish skeleton. The red dots were fixed on you- and his sockets were widened as if in shock. The permanent grin on his face had dropped.

 

... The two of you stayed in that tilted position until the subway doors closed again.

 

... And he smiled. A dangerous smile. It started to stretch out on his face as if he'd just been hit with a realization. It made your heart stop- and you could FEEL the blood draining from you face. You gave in to yourself. No use hiding the fact that you're incredibly nervous and no use ignoring him now.

 

... the skeleton pulled you upright... his hand was still on your shoulder.

 

"you gotta be careful there, _darlin_.” 

 

... His voice seemed to flow out of his mouth like silk.

 

You- you didn't expect that. His voice was in such a striking difference to when you first heard him spit at a dead person. And you sure as hell don't know how to react. You shuddered slightly at the continuous touch he had on you. To your horror his breath seemed to quicken when he felt it on his palm. The arm that wasn't attached to the shoulder that had his hand on it subconsciously went up to fix your hair thoughtlessly. "T..." you started slowly, "T-thank you sir.”

 

You couldn't keep looking at the eyelights that seemed to be boring through your soul, so you stared at the windows instead. In the reflection, his head turned to the window- making eye contact again. _He's still holding me…_

 

The skeleton smirked, body uprighting a bit as he kept staring at your eyes in the reflection. You couldn't keep eye contact. Your eyes darted away and you couldn't help but have your mouth quiver slightly- you started to twirl a strand of hair in your fingers... Pulling it slightly in stress. You could feel the beads of sweat that were forming on your face. The grip on your shoulder seemed to tense a bit and you could hear him breathing near you. _Oh you've done it now (Y/n). You've given yourself away, and now your time is running out._

 

" _sir?_ hahah, no need to be polite lady. just helpin' another out," he leaned back a bit. You didn't know what to say- what is he doing? Making small talk? _Why is his hand still on your shoulder-_

 

"you're going pretty late eh? what did ya do today?" He suddenly fixed his hand on your shoulder, casually. As if you were acquaintances- you stiffened.

 

**Acquaintances.**

 

You steeled yourself- every part of you wanted to throw his hand off and run to another car and get off the next station.

 

... **but you knew better.**  You don't even know if he really did know. Even if he did...  _No. No no no...._ No matter. You'll just... Play along.

 

* * *

 

Sans climbed on the sub, and reached for the nearest pole. Every time he came back home, various members of his gang would always ask- _why?_ He was one of the few, _few_ monsters who could teleport. And due to his lazier attitude he'd use those powers often, he don't got time for walking and waiting. But... After a certain liability a week ago... He took precautions to watch the subways.

 

… _Was what it started as._

 

He glanced around- the car sure is full, despite the time creeping later into the night. He gave a small huff. He’s breathing so many other people’s disgusting hot breaths… And he hated using the subway. But for what he was after this last week… He’d endure it. The times he’d get to find what he was looking for when he snooped around these dark and uncomfortable public spaces… Were all worth it, including the first time he did it. He doesn’t know what he was waiting for really. But that’s why he had once again, returned to the subway. He watched the screen.

 

_… how many more stops until-_

 

Something moved against his ribcage. He looked down and wouldn't give it a second thought that a tiny little human was pinched between him and the rest of the people in the sub- but as soon as his eyelights rested on the tiny human, his soul blared hot. His body was touching hers- he could feel her warmth on his side... The human woman he’d been following this past week. The sudden proximity and contact that he made with her… Itwent up to him in waves and even made his skull spin a little. Having her so _close_ … It made Sans' mind sprint with thoughts... _Ideas, desires_... He could feel the heat immediately forming in him- the same excitement he felt every time he saw her. But this time it came quicker and powerfully- no doubt the effect her body heat had on his.

 

She was so small. _so… so small…_ The size difference just made him all the more excited- tiny, cute… _vulnerable…_

 

He saw another movement from you. He saw you starting to turn into a slight defensive posture- shoulders hunching forward, your head bent down, looking on the floor- and your hand seemed to tense up a little. It took everything in him not to laugh at the obvious nervousness you had. _He absolutely loved the sight_.

 

_ah… so she noticed me…_ his soul whispered gleefully to himself. Your mind in that cute head of yours must have been flying into unwanted memories. He couldn’t resist just having… _a closer inspection of you._ He leaned in, smile widening at the scent that you had- good. _So, So good_.

 

You didn’t notice that. The absolutely best opportunity had been given to him. His eyelights were trained on you and took in every tiny detail… Oh, he wished he could just have a look of that pretty face-

 

A shudder on his side. You were shuddering very very gently on his rib cage, and he could hear your breath quickening very quietly. No one would notice if they weren’t looking for it. He stole a glimpse of your hand that was holding the same pole he held- grip tightening and tightening. That _friction_ that was happening on his side… Oh did he want more of it. Sans found his breath getting deeper and rougher. Oh- you were putting on such a good, good display for him… Why were you doing that? Well, to be honest, he knew exactly why, but that just filled his soul with unbearable delight. _scared… knows exactly who she’s dealin with… good reaction… such a_ ** _delicious_** _sight…_

 

The impact his presence had on you… It may just be as large as your impact on him.

 

When he heard a shrill squeaking noise on the night he got rid of that stupid human… He immediately teleported behind who ever was snooping on him and had a bone-knife at the ready- prepared to end the life of someone who thought they could get away from seeing what he'd done. But the sight that he got had overridden his instinct to kill. A tiny human woman… bending down, thoughtfully and foolishly at the same time, took a bag and dashed towards the big road. His illogical curiosity kept him from either killing you or just grabbing you right then and there- the latter of which made Sans regret not doing so (but he was fine with that… He’ll make it up to himself).

 

She was a quick thinker she was. She took to a big crowded street- Sans would’ve lost sight of her if he didn’t own this place and knew every way like the back of his hand. He couldn’t get to the streets with the disgusting blood of that stupid, stupid human… So he teleported onto the roof of a small building, that sat right near Redroad Station. You went into it.

 

Although there weren’t a lot of places to keep watch on you in a place like that… Sans didn’t mind that too much. All he did was teleport right into the security’s room, just in time too. You had just passed the gates and was standing on the waiting platform.

 

“PFFFT-“

 

Sans turned around to coffee on the floor, and Caradnid spluttering and coughing as he reached for the blinds. “ _S-Sans-_ ” he coughed weakly as the blinds closed the room to the outside world. “ _Wha-what’re you-_ ”

 

“shut up bug-fucker,” Sans hissed as he rushed up to the window to peek out. As he saw that the minutes to the next subway coming, he narrowed his sockets. “say spider cop, can ya track tickets?”

 

“Tickets?” The mustached spider monster asked nervously, wiping coffee off his face. Sans gave him a glare that cut his breath.

 

“U-um, yeah, you just have to be specific.”

 

A train came, _New Home Bound._ He watched intently as he saw you get on the train, and the train zipping away into lines of light.

 

An urge emerged in his chest. Something… Predatory.

 

…

….

……

 

Sans was eternally grateful on how easy it was to find you. He knew where you got off.

 

… Then he knew where you lived… Then he knew where you worked and when…

 

When he kept a look on you, he didn’t expect at all to get **interested** in you.

 

He really should’ve killed you immediately… But…

 

…

 

You weren’t telling anyone anyways… And everything you did… He got addicted to you, and everything else just set into his soul deeper and deeper into his illogical want and… _lust_.

 

His mind snapped back into the present when he just realized the train halted at the next station.

 

He didn’t realize what had happened when he instinctually grabbed you when out of the corner of his socket you seemed to fall down. His skull snapped to look at you, in one of his hands, mid-fall, eyes squeezed shut… Then opened. Your eyes met his.

 

Your eyes, immediately, wide, full with shock and... Fear? Looked back to his eyelights. As he stayed in that position with you as the doors opened and closed, he took advantage of what just happened. He felt the clothes you had pressed to your skin... He ALMOST rubbed it. When the door closed, an idea formed in his head.

 

... Honestly he was already planning on it ever since you got him hooked on you... But this situation just gave him the absolute best opportunity. He smiled widely, plan resolute in his mind. She was literally in his grasps now.

 

"ya gotta be careful there darlin.”

* * *

 

He was staring way too intensely, with a smile that just screamed predatorial. You kept looking to the side, just feeling the burning red glare on you. The car... Isn't helping. It made the air hot- too hot. Your cold sweat increased, you can't do much here. "U-uh..." you stuttered, despite your best efforts not to.

 

... Everything you did just seemed to give you reactions from the monster... His smile just kept... Getting wider and wider. You didn't think that was possible. You gulped. He asked what you were doing here, late at night… Was it?

 

"Had... To work... Overtime," you stumbled slowly on your reply. He bounced the arm on your shoulder. "man that sucks lady." he smiled casually, "ya must be pretty tired huh?"

Your stomach turned, despite how relaxed this conversation would look like if this was between friends. Where was this conversation going?

 

"Uh... I suppose..." you twisted your mouth. He started to lean on you a bit, his offensive scent curling into your nose and you couldn't help but cough. You tried to lean away from him- his hand jerked you back to him, closer than before. And he stepped around... Moving in front of you a little.

 

"no need to be shy doll," he smirked, his head turning away while the red dots stayed trained on you, “dontcha know how to greet a new pal?”

 

You gulped. His grip was giving off... A certain feeling to you. How was it so hard..? What did this criminal want from you..?

 

“U-uh, sorry! It’s just… You seem quite…” You almost said _intimidating_ , but that’d probably piss him off.

 

… Or make him happy. Who knows. You sure don’t _._ He’s a murderer, he’s got something lodged in his mind. He’d probably be overjoyed that you called him terrifying. And also insulted… You didn’t want to insult a murderer that probably has your life in his hands. Literally, right now.

 

“monstrous?” He snorted, while you flinched. “heheh, just be honest with me. i don’t take offense. its like calling a human ‘humany’. would ya get offended by that?”

 

Your mind was hurtling over, confused with what he was saying. The paralyzing fear wasn’t helping your mind. What… What is he saying..? Is he… Is he joking in this situation? He clearly has ulterior motives here…

 

“Ahah…” you laughed weakly, “That… I didn’t think that. I just thought…” _why did I continue?_

 

“…” The skeleton sharpened his lights on you, you feeling like you’re going to be penetrated by those lights, “… g oo n.”

 

He sounded so taunting and terrifying. If you didn’t say anything, and if you did say it… You could feel it without even needing to see him murder someone, that he was very, very off in the skull.

 

“I uh… You’re quite intimidating-“ you spilled your words, _Why did I say that!_ , “U-uh your size is very intimidating.”

 

… No reaction for a second. He froze and you could feel the hand on your shoulder stiffen. You pause, mouth shaking slightly. Oh. Oh. This monster could make you faint just by giving you a look-

 

Then you felt his arm bouncing. You looked at him properly. He was bouncing his shoulders, looking down, you couldn’t see his face. He was-

 

“heheh… heh… heheh…” He sounded quietly, his body starting to shake violently as he held in his breath, one hand to his chest. He seemed… Extremely amused. He shook and shook… Then he looked back up when he slowed down, eyelights alone just pinning you into your place. He seemed… excited. Bad.

 

“ahahah, thanks fer that doll.” He smirked.

 

Well… At least… He enjoyed your ‘compliment’…

 

“so ah-“ the skeleton looked up somewhere- then back to you.

 

“…” His eyelights sharpened, his face looking significantly darker than it was before- as if it were possible before… His grin suddenly turned into a deep frown, brow (bone?) furrowing deep between his sockets. He looked… angry, annoyed all of a sudden.

 

You’re not sure which one was more terrifying- his grin or his frown.

 

His breath quickened and deepened at the same time, like agitation about to blow up from him. W-what have you done…?

 

Slowly… His body turned to face you completely now, his eyelights still staring into something you’re not sure. He shuffled and shuffled… Until his body was directly in front of yours. His image filled your whole vision and- what just happened? What is happening? What’s going to happen??

 

Your free hand had subconsciously balled into a fist. Fidgeting with itself since your other hand was holding the pole. Both of them so sweaty… That the one on the pole had a little bit of mist surrounding it.

 

Suddenly, the monster changed his stance. He’d stopped looking at whatever he was looking at- back to you. His smile had returned, but it was way too wide and way too tight at the corners. His brows were still furrowed. He looked at you intensely.

 

“say. i was the one who said ta greet, but you ‘aven’t even caught m’name.” He crooked his head.

 

“lady, the names sans. sans the skeleton. it’s…” He paused for a bit, “a real _pleasure_ to meet ya.”

 

… He said it with such an amount of glee. The way he said that… Made your breath get caught in your throat, and your mind unable to process what he said. He’d just introduced himself to you… But why?

 

“…” Sans paused longer, then his eyelights… shifted. They became sharper, his furrow was gone, and they seemed zero in on your eyes. His smile tightened, so did his grip. Oh shit- you didn’t answer for more than a few seconds.

 

“(Y-Y/N)!” you spluttered- “M-my names… I’m (Y-y/n).”

 

Your heart beat its way into your throat. You just…. You just gave your name to a killer, (Y/n).

 

… His grin relaxed before turning into a wide smirk. “mm… (y/n) eh. heh,”

 

He started to rock on his heels a bit, apparently very satisfied with your answer…. Fuck. You feel like you’ve been on this train ride forever…

 

“hn, yer such a nervous mess,” He muttered kind of to himself, staring at his free hand that had let go of the pole- _but not off you_ \- then eyelights darting back to your face.

 

“'m i really that intimidating?” He said with a slight playful but… also somehow sinister tone to it.

 

_Yes you are. You’re a killer_. Your mind shouted at him.

 

“haheh. aw humans and ther' faces. so easy ta read. ya don’t even need ta answer me.” He smiled condescendingly, while continuing to give you such a… threatening stare.

 

"so... its gettin' late isn't it?”

 

Yeah. Yeah it is. And you want to get home... Speaking of home-

 

"it's creepin' in ta the night and we're gettin' close ta my destination anyways. ya can crash at my place fer now." Sans shrugged.

 

... Stay at _his_ place?! At _night_?!

 

No matter how intimidating he was… He… He hasn’t shown any real signs that he knows you. You’re just a stranger to him, him a stranger to you… You can… you can decline.

 

"U-uh..." you stammered, the thought of being _alone together at his place_ sending shivers up your spine, "A-actually I'm dropping off soo-“

 

" **where're ya dropping off at?** " His voice suddenly boomed lowly into your chest, as you noticed he was closing more of the little distance you had from him , his chest bumping into yours slightly. He was smiling widely. Not that he wasn't before, but... It was stretching out.

 

"U-uh... I'm dropping off at-" your eyes glanced up at the subway line map- and you immediately felt ice crawling up your back.

 

He felt you tense up. Surely he did. The grip on your shoulder turned vicious- if it wasn't already. He seemed very amused. He started laughing lowly, voice a rumble. It didn't take long for cold sweat to form on your forehead.

 

You passed your stop. You _missed_ it. By quite a few stops. It was late. Would there even be a train going back? You felt sick all over… Your stomach was tying itself up, your forehead heating up while your back became colder and colder. And the hand on your shoulder… Felt heavy. Like a weight on you… You felt like you couldn’t get away from him with that single hand he had on you.

 

No no… That doesn’t matter. It doesn’t matter. You don’t know if he knows or not. It doesn’t matter if there are no more trains. You just need to get off, get off and _get away from him!_

 

You shook your head. _Take the chance, (Y/n)._

 

“I-I’m getting off on the next-“ You attempted to say, but the fingers that were sitting silently on your shoulder started to press in, the skeleton’s claws sinking deeply into your skin- You held your breath. His laugh sounded darker, more sinister, as he came closer than he did before- putting his head besides yours, cheeks almost touching. The aura that was radiating off of him… Made you want to faint.

 

“heheheh… oh give it up doll,” his voice slithered into your ear in a whisper, **“i know what you saw last week."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! You made it this far! Thank you so much for giving this a read! I'm currently writing on the second chapter... I hope to those who took interest in this will look forward to it! How was it? Alright I hope...? Augh sorry, I'm nervous!  
> I might edit this later for text stuff.


	2. Redroad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAHGHGRHG This took awhile and I'm sorry! I made so many rewrites on this one... Might do so again in the future ;w;  
> And might I add a huge THANK YOU for your comments! I read all of them and I'm sorry for not responding to everyone.. I'm just not sure what to say... But they are very welcome ;u;  
> They literally had me rolling on the bed from happiness, thank you thank you!  
> Feel free to comment, and I hope you'll enjoy this.

_“i know what you saw last week.”_

 

_…_

 

He knows.

 

…

 

He… Knows…

 

_He knows._ He knows he knows _he KNOWS-_

 

If you thought you were going to pass out before, what you felt now was so much worse. Immediately your vision started to darken and brighten, as if your eyes were a slowly flickering screen. You saw stars for a second- but you quickly pulled yourself back to consciousness. The panic was rising from the pits of your stomach and was threatening to spill out, but you held it back. In the depths of your heart you knew that it was wishful thinking that he didn’t know what you witnessed… But…

 

… How can you fight it, now? You wanted to cry, wanted to scream- but you knew if you caused a scene, whatever punishment the skeleton had for you would get that much worse. If you’re really going to die soon… The very least you can try to do is to convince Sans to kill you quickly and painlessly.

 

You took a shuddering breath, anticipating whatever Sans was going to do now.

 

* * *

 

After the words came out of his mouth, Sans could practically see your heart sinking, probably beating so hard that if he could _touch your skin_ he’d feel the pulse of poisonous fear pumping through you. So scared. _that’s right… i know, dollface._

 

He wished he could laugh, the intense pleasure that came from his core whenever you reacted to him in anyway (which was mostly fear… Which he also greatly enjoyed). He wanted to know what other reactions he could pull out of you…

 

He had such a _fun_ little conversation with you earlier… making his body tingle all over from the anxiety and fear that you radiated- it felt so good coming off of you. It felt good that you acknowledged the power he had, and the power he had _over you_.

 

_yer not doing_ ** _yourself_** _any favors, darlin…_ Sans thought as he drank every slight movement your sweet little body made, _you just keep on tempting me more and more… as if i didn’t want you bad enough before._

 

When you told him he was intimidating… He felt pure pleasure ripple through him. Your nervous tone, looking at him for what he is… While trying your best not to insult him by adding to what you’d said ( ** _size_** _? oh you innocent little human…_ ), your face in anticipation to how he would react to you… Pleased him to no end. Of course, he had to be fucking intimidating, it’s how he kept everyone in place. He’d be lying to say he didn’t get joy out of it but… Hearing it coming out of _your_ mouth…

 

“heheh… heh… heheh…”

 

He had been so amused that he almost forgot what he was planning.

 

Sans slowed down his breath, still feeling the elation from your actions... _It was always the little things you did-_ When he saw the stops on the screen. He immediately felt... Threatened by it. Your stop was coming up. You were going to try to _leave_ _him_ soon, and other than just literally holding you in place he wouldn't be able to ‘pull’ you towards him. Just the thought of you trying to leave him, and that all it took was just a stop name... Made him... Angry. He didn't want you going anywhere but _to him_. So he turned around, walking a bit in front of you... So you wouldn't pay attention to the stops, but force you to pay attention to him.

 

... Actually he wanted you to pay attention to nothing else but _him_.

 

So standing in front of you, despite his increasing agitation that threatened to erupt out of him from a simple _screen_... Knowing that all you could see now was him... Felt amazing. _better_. Now he could make sure that all of your focus was on him. So he made small talk that wasn't really much of anything to him, just a way to keep you here. He introduced himself to you ( _fucking finally... ‘bout time ya know my name_ ), and you spluttered out your name in the most adorable way. He appreciated you answering him, even though **he already knew your name…**

 

He still liked hearing it, his mind looping your name over and over after he heard you told him, as if he heard it for the first time. Such a pretty sound...

 

He kept talking, dragging it out, noting how every simple thing he said to you made your mind race as if he told you to make a decision between life and death. To be fair, it must seem to be like that for you. You were goddamned terrified by him, and it was a good thing you were too... You didn't even seem to notice that the train had stopped when it did. After the door closed again, Sans felt his previous agitation dissipating... It's final now. _He could take you._

 

He spotted his destination on the screen... Redroad. It was right at the end, being that it was the last stop on the New Home-Redroad subway line. Last week he took note that you hadn't gotten off of any of the stops between yours and Redroad. It wasn't close but... You had no option now. _Not that you did before._

 

"so... it's gettin' late isn't it?" he asked you. Late enough that this was the _last train_ of the day.

 

"it's creepin' ta the night and we're getting to my destination anyways." _yer in ain’t no position ta go all the way home at night_ ** _alone_** _._ "ya can crash at my place fer now." You had to.

 

Immediately, your face contorted into that of horror, eyes widening again, mouth opened slightly. He'd be offended, if he didn't adore you. He knew exactly why anyways.

 

"U-uh..." _YOUR FUCKING VOICE-_ "A-actually I'm dropping off soo-“

 

**"where're ya droppin' at?"** Sans couldn't help to remind you. Couldn't help but close the distance he had with you. You didn't seem to notice for a second- until you saw the screen that could've possibly taken you away from him before. The realization shot up you like an icicle, your body stiffening under his hand.

 

_heh... heheh... HAHAHAHAH-_

 

You were a smart girl. You knew what that meant.

 

You didn't give up that easily though, you tried to avoid him again, saying you're going to get off on the next stop. _c'mon, you're a smart girl... y'know yer not getting away from me now._

 

He put pressure on his grip, letting you know that he's not letting that happen. He could tell you now. _He told you he knew it was you that night last week._ To him, it was a relief to let it out. To you…

 

Well look at you now. You looked like you were going to pass out any second now. He wouldn't mind it if you did... gave him an excuse to hold you, to bring you home. More of an excuse, anyways.

 

Your chest was heaving, your breath sounding increasingly panicked, as you looked him in the sockets. He could see sweat on you, on your face, your neck…

 

_Your neck…_

 

His fingers twitched a little, trying his best to resist.

 

He chuckled lowly again, focusing on your face. Other than shivering like a leaf on a winter night, you hadn’t said anything to him. _time to talk again, doll._

 

“you thought… you could get away hn?” He said lowly, slowly. “didn’t think i noticed you were there, eh dollface?”

 

Your mouth hung open, not knowing how to respond. “I… I…” You stuttered, unable to say anything. He wanted to tell you now what he wanted to do to you... But that wouldn't be fun now would it..?

 

“heheh, don’t be so scared…” Sans said casually, relaxing. He stopped standing in front of you, it wasn’t necessary anymore. He wanted to have some more fun with you now. “i’ve known since the moment ya ran. followed ya around all week. and ya ‘aven’t seen me hurtin’ ya haven’t ya?” He told you, while he eyed your body once more. He couldn’t help himself, his hand was aching from having that contact with your body for so long. He was positively burning with desires.

 

* * *

 

He had been… Watching you. All this week. And you didn’t know. You thought you couldn’t get even more terrified by this criminal before. Those blood red pinpricks, following you around... Where had he followed you? The very least you knew was at least whenever you moved around in the subway. A shiver went up your spine. Sure, he didn’t hurt you but… He could’ve, all those times. You were right. You wished you weren't but... Your gut feeling was right all along.

 

Your head stayed in place, just hearing your breathing loudly, echoing in you, and your heartbeat pounding loudly, practically ringing in your ear. You took a glance at Sans, who was eyeing you up and down, paying attention to your face, at that moment.

 

_Where has he followed me…?_ You asked in your mind, and honestly, you don’t want to know.

 

… His gaze had shifted. He had been smirking, but now his jaw was set, grin seeming a bit forced. He was trying his best to keep it from turning into a frown… Fuck, what now? His breathing was slow and deep… His breath was shaky, as he continued to level you with those sockets of his. He took aslow, rough breath then…

 

His hand moved. Before, he only kept his hand on your shoulder that was directly beside him. But then… It moved, snaking slowly to your other shoulder, his arm length covering the expanse of the top of your back. A low, quiet groan escaped him, while your breath hitched.

 

“can read yer face, doll.” he side-whispered you, tilting his head close to you. His hand sneaked forward, so that it bent a little over your shoulder, on top of your chest. _Every shift his hand made felt like an earthquake to you._

 

His arm bended again, so now it was slightly circling your neck, while he set his claws on the chest area _just below your neck_. The pointed ends of his phalanges slowly, slowly… Digging onto the exposed skin above your shirt collar. The skeleton chuckled.

 

“wanna know… where i’ve been huh? watching you?” He said, manic amusement lacing his voice.

 

You only gulped, then breathed shakily in respond. He chuckled again, his little bouncing making his arm shake slightly around you.

 

“well… i’ve been followin’ you _everywhere_ , dollface.” He said, as one finger tapped forwards, rest of his phalanges bending in respond.

 

“seen where ya dropped off at first… your apartment, _your room number_ ,” He told you matter-of-factly, voice in slight whisper that only you could hear. Another of his finger moved forward on your chest, applying the same pressure it did when it set back down.

 

“been to yer work, when you went to the Son Green’s shop t’ by fruits.”

 

“heh… ya were almost late the other day when you went to work huh?” His hand was now fully crawling on your chest, feeling like spider legs. Slowly, _painfully_ slowly _,_ inching, inching across your chest towards the other shoulder, his hard bony arm progressively getting tighter on your neck.

 

“ya look so worried an’ nervous all the time.. heh, when you got off on Central Surface, ya tripped on the way out on those yellow marks… almost bumped into someone, didn’t cha?”

 

His hand started to slow down at the base of your neck… Which his hand also climbed up with a slow pace. His claws also pressed slightly into it, like puncturing it while your breath froze… Then he let go, brushing it with his thumb, then rested on your other shoulder, his arm now neatly wrapped on your neck. Although technically Sans wasn’t actually choking you… Your felt like you couldn’t breathe all that well, with his arm wrapped around your neck like that. He slowly pulled you towards him, part of your backside pressing to his ribcage, where you could feel his heat properly. He was holding you to him.

 

_Now you_ **_really_ ** _couldn’t escape him._

 

He had been breathing deeply the entire time that was happening. He was closer to you, head turned to you, eyelights burning into you. He was close, close… He’d been close the entire time since he _got on the subway_ , but now his breath kept brushing over your neck, hot air making you sweat worse. You wanted to move away, but how could you, now that he was holding you like this, arm looped around you, hand grabbing your shoulder?

 

… Ironically, in this crowded car, you couldn’t ask for help. You were SURROUNDED by people, and you couldn’t really do anything. The crowdedness made people not pay attention, especially at this time of the night. Sure it had reduced in density since you got on the subway but… No one had, or probably would notice. If they did notice, they could come up with excuses for themselves anyways, you weren’t complaining out loud or anything. Even if they knew, they’d probably be reluctant to get in the way. And… you weren’t about to shout for help. If you caused a scene… You looked back up at Sans’ face, grinning maliciously, eyelight seeming to taunt you to ask for help. Like he knew you wouldn’t dare make a peep. The amusement on his face made you feel lightheaded. You desperately wanted to shout for help, but his gaze was right. You wouldn’t. Normal citizens knew not to mess with people like him. If you called attention to what was happening… His punishment for you would be so much worse. You looked at the subway windows.

 

Your body was starting to ache from being stiff for so long, and your clothes felt humid from all your sweat.

 

You passed a station.

 

“so… like i said before…” Sans started up again, which made you look back up to him. “it’s gettin’ late…”

 

His head bent down to you, making you feel smaller than you already were compared to him. “and… i’m gonna need ya… t’ come with me.” He pushed forward on you a little, cocking a brow and smirking at you, face so close as yours was faced to his, his shadow covering your front, foreheads almost touching, his red pinpricks lighting your face a dim red. He pulled away, and you didn’t realize you were holding your breath again before you gasped quietly for air. He laughed lowly again, his voice vibrating your body.

 

He looked to the stations map on the screen, pixelated dots, names, and lines lighting up showing where you were going and what stops there were ahead. Redroad was at the very end… Still a couple of stops before you get there.

 

Sans turned to you and noticed that you were looking at the same direction, then chuckled. “heheh, yeah, not too damn close isn’t it?” Sans seemed to relax his frame, including his grip. “gettin’ impatient sweetheart? heheh… **i feel the same.** ”

 

He pressed you to himself again, making you gasp a little, your hands trembling again, with the voice he just used. What he said, and the fact that his voice had gotten lower in pitch when he said that (You actually had the chance to wonder how he did that)… Gave you worst case scenarios in your mind. It made you feel like he was a predator playing around with his prey. He probably felt the same.

 

As he fixed his grip on you, arm and hand shifting around, brushing your neck while he made a grunt, you stiffened. He was towered over you, and seemed to bend a little towards you, his body seeming to cover your back and side. His shadow fell over you, and your eyes darted away. He’d move his head close again, seeming to take keen interest on your head… or your hair. You didn’t want to think about it. You tried your best to ignore the soft blow of air that brushed your hair, while you continued to stare a hole into the floor. You stuck your hands to your sides, gripping your pants, getting it wet from your damp hands. You sucked in a breath as you started the waiting game.

 

* * *

 

The suspense was killing you. KILLING you. The time… The usually speedy subway rides that you took every day felt like it was running at the speed of a thundersnail. Despite it seeming to move slowly, you felt every jitter of the car as it made turns along with the grinding of the wheels on the railing- and it seemed to also move the contents of your stomach. _As if you weren’t sick enough already._

 

Just standing there, not doing anything, unable to fiddle with your phone or make little nervous movements was already torture enough. Having a murderer be right next to you- let alone have their thick, powerful arm that could crush your neck any second of the trip- felt like it was sapping away your energy. You never thought yourself to be a courageous person at all. But with Sans having you in what is basically a _neck lock_ , had sapped quickly what little courage you (didn’t even know you) had.

 

You’d thought that with this painfully, _painfully_ long trip you would at least get to calm down a little. Not calm down for real, but you’d thought you’d start to actually breathe again, or stop sweating your entire body’s water supply. You couldn’t. You couldn’t, you couldn’t, you couldn’t… Not when your life was in the hands of the large, red eyelighted skeleton.

 

… And Sans wasn’t letting you up either. Not that the _neck lock_ wasn’t enough to keep your nerves firing rapidly in your mind, but Sans kept doing… Little things that would snap your mind back into alarmingly sharp focus in the situation you were in.

 

Like when you passed by a station (the time between stops felt longer than it should’ve been). Every time a person passed the door, and in turn near you and Sans, he’d make a move. Specifically, he’d move you. A person stood up from their seat, going to the door. Sans would move you to the corner between the seat, the pole and the subway wall, covering you with his size. A man came in through the door, and Sans had pulled both himself and you away from it, and when you looked up at him he was staring daggers onto the unaware passenger, though his confident smirk was still present.

 

All through the trip, Sans was silent. And the car was silent, to the point where when the car had become significantly less dense,all you could hear was the train wheels scrape the railing.

 

And his breath.

 

You’re not sure which one was worst. When he was talking to you with undeniable hidden motives lacing every word, malice and predatorial glee clear in his voice… Or when he was as silent as a dead man, accompanied by the sound of his alarmingly loud and deep breathing.

 

Speaking of his breath… While he was shifting you around, occasionally fixing his grip on you… His head would make a small subtle move closer to your head, his teeth above it. You wouldn’t notice it if you _weren’t directly beside him. Or in front of him._ As he did so, again, you’d feel his breath brush your hair. And after it happened… You’d feel a rumble come from his chest, vibrating through you through his contact. He’d sigh, or whimper, the shake of both his body and his breath very apparent to you. It sent alarms all over you.

 

Everything felt overwhelming. Every of your senses picking up everything, _especially_ anything coming from the huge skeleton with his arm around you. It felt particularly awful when the car had less people in it, and the cold air mixed in with your sweat. Your body didn’t let up on your tense position- you were as stiff as a statue the entire ride.

 

… Then you reached Redroad Station. Finally.

 

… _Why was I hoping to reach this station quickly?!_

 

_That means I’m getting closer to my last seconds._

 

Your relief at finally arriving at your ( **his** ) destination and finally finishing the waiting game, had mixed with the dread of your impending fate.

 

At least your relief had been the same as Sans’. But his wasn’t relief. He was pleased, as he hummed mirthfully, tapping his foot impatiently, as the train start to screech into a stop.

 

The doors opened.

 

Without a word Sans took an assertive step forward, ignoring how you would move. You decided it was best for yourself to follow in his footsteps, or be risked getting dragged out of the train, your feet trailing on the dirty subway floor.

 

As the both of you walked out, you slightly struggling to follow Sans’ larger footsteps while also trying to keep your legs together and moving (they had turned to jelly and pain from both fear and the fact you had kept them tense throughout the trip), you noticed things. Unsubtle things.

 

Anyone that was loitering in the station seemed to have recognized the monster that was pulling you along with him. All of them had moved in a different direction. Some took one glance at you, then to the skeleton, and immediately shifted their eyes elsewhere, body tensing up. A woman that seemed to be waiting for something covered their mouth, eyes full of fear and dread, hurriedly moved away, heels making it clear that she did. A group of young monsters near the gate was talking amongst themselves, when one of them spotted the both of you, made a hushed and alarmed voice to the rest of them, and the group had quickly moved out of the way, head hung low trying to avoid the skeleton’s gaze _._ As this was all happening, Sans’ smirk grew wider and wider, seeming to assert dominance without so much as a blink of his socket, or even needing to look in anyone’s direction. He looked straight and intent, like nothing was going to stop him.

 

Not even technical things. When you reached the gate, Sans simply walked to the gate _closest to the security box_ , where there wasn’t a gate. The spider monster from before- he had immediately sat straight with alert eyes as soon as he saw Sans’ form approach. His eyes widened when he spotted you being clutched by the skeleton, as Sans shot him a smirk and a nod of his head. The spider monster hung his mouth open as he watched the both of you walking away.

 

You climbed up the stairs along with him, as you noted that his grip on you tensed when you were ascending. Like you were going to fall. Or what you thought was more logical- to prevent you _running away from him,_ now that you were in an open area.

 

He stopped when he got on top, forcing you to halt as well, as his other hand came up in front of your chest. You stopped, and payed attention to the sound of your own breath, that seemed looser than before, but still quick and shallow. As if you’d sprint up here, even though Sans had made it to take his time in his pace, to get here.

 

Sans looked around, as you subconsciously did the same.

 

The street was wet. The asphalt a glossy black, as the white lights on the building stood as blurry boxes on the ground, and cars passing by, yellow and red glinting. You could hear quiet, calm drips, with the street being mostly empty of people commuting. The smell of rain was in the air. But it had already stopped before you came back out of the subway.

 

Quiet. Dark. Damp, wet.

 

More so than _the last time you were here._

 

Before you started to wonder how long Sans was going to stand here and if you would have to wait again, standing on your own nerves, Sans moved with a small dismissive huff, dragging you again. He walked on as you clambered on the streets, your shoes making _familiar_ squeaks against the hardened tar.

 

While Sans was taking his sweet, _sweet_ time in the subway before… Here, he moved with haste, stepping swiftly through the street, and you struggled to keep up with him, heart in your throat. He took a turn at the road where you were… here… last… time…

 

You couldn’t help yourself, as your eyes quickly shot towards the alleyway where you’d fallen in front of, where you saw…

 

Where you… Saw…

 

_No no no... Stop stop-_ **  
**

 

Before your mind could make your situation worse, Sans had pulled you forcefully, your legs tripping at the abrupt tug, making you whimper slightly. Your movements had hitched for the second you were thinking about it, and you took a shaky breath, shaking your head off the thought as his red lights stared into your eyes, a scowl on his face. You looked back quickly, eyes widening in fear. “S… Sorry…” You sounded to him, voice strained from you controlling your breath so forcibly.

 

He smirked, golden tooth glinting from the city lights, as if to signal you did the right thing. He picked you back up, your legs fixing under you, as he moved again, albeit slightly slower than before.

 

When you passed the alleyway where… Where… _That happened,_ (You tore your mind away from it, knowing it wouldn’t do you any favors), you held your breath as if to keep the scene away. Sans didn’t seem to notice. You passed through some more corners, again, Sans not making so much as a grunt, and you quickly lost what direction you were heading in. You couldn’t take any detail as Sans wove through the tight spaces between buildings.

 

Then Sans came out of a corridor, and you found yourself in a dark, unpleasantly dim-lit park. There, Sans took his steps in a similar fashion to when you were in the subway. Slow, steady… Prideful. His grin was back in full force, his face full of amusement, as he moved step by step, forcing you to move along to his pace, tugging at you to stay close to him.

 

He stepped confidently, somehow calculatingly, as his laceless shoes made contact with the gravelly ground. Your steps weren’t as precise or seemingly planned. They were clumsier. The steps he made, made soft tapping sounds when he made contact on the ground. The ground crunched under your steps.

 

Again, your senses picked everything up. Especially your hearing.

 

The sounds of both your and his footsteps… The sound of your hushed breaths, leaves rustling faintly while the wind whistled quietly through them. Distant sounds of cars on the road.

 

The park seemed not especially taken care of. But you could be wrong, from how _dim_ the surrounding lights were. So dim that it blackened your surroundings, dim enough that Sans’ eyelights lit up the road ahead of you, making it an uncomfortable red in the quiet darkness.

 

………

 

“getting close now, doll.” Sans’ voice sounded especially loud against the silence, his glee purposefully dripping from his voice, cool air carrying his sound to you. You flinched, causing him to chuckle, sounding especially eerie in this particular setting.

 

“ _heheh…_ don’t have to wait no longer, lady. soon we’ll get to my place. **we’ll have fun.** ”

 

Your knees almost gave way right then and there, you slightly tripping forward at the the way he just said that sentence. You would’ve fallen if his harsh grip hadn’t tightened, strangling you in the slightest- your hands for the first time went up to grip his- not to make him let go, but to right yourself up. When you regained your footing, Sans’ grip relented a bit. You gasped in air, Sans standing still. You let go of his hand shakily, nervous if he thought you were trying to run away from here.

 

It started to shine a brighter red around you for a second before you looked back up again- his eyelights were back to normal, but his grin was uncomfortably wide while his sockets were glinting something unpleasant. His breath shuddered for some reason, before he closed his sockets again and shook his head.

 

“heheh… stop being so nervous dollface. ya don’t need ta worry.” Sans shrugged his shoulders, turning his body away from you, head still locked in your direction. “… _i’ll take care of you._ ”

 

As he said so, his grin twitched upwards, brows furrowing down in an obvious sign to imply what he meant. You let out a loud breath, sweat that you didn’t even notice had stopped from the cool outdoor air- started up again, drips rolling down your temples.

 

Without you even noticing it, you’ve come out of the park onto an empty lot surrounded by short buildings, possibly living units. Sans stood for a second again, but before you could glance up at him to see where he was looking at, Sans walked again. You spotted something at the direction you were heading at- an old black shed. It looked absolutely pitch black in the night along with the lighting casting harsh shadows on it.

 

Getting close, you noticed that the door didn’t really have any handles, and seemed significantly rusted. It looked thick and heavy, but Sans simply pushed lightly on it, the door swinging inwards with ease. The both of you entered, and he closed the door. You were in the dark. Though not completely dark… Light seemed to seep in from somewhere on the shed’s roof, perhaps a slit.

 

The small shed had also been lit a low red… By those red pinpricks. You didn’t dare look back at him. In this closed space… The loudest sound was Sans’ breath, and this time, you could hear a shake in it every so often… You could only stay still as your eyes adjusted to the darkness.

 

You stood there for half a minute before Sans pushed you forward, and you noticed through the red light coming from behind you, that there were stairs. Descending stairs. It looked unpleasant from the mixture of red and darkness… But Sans was pushing you forward towards the tight space that held the stairs, and you started to walk downwards.

 

It wasn’t too deep, but it felt like you were walking for awhile, your surroundings getting quieter and quieter as the space started growing redder, now his eyelights being the only source of light around. By this point, your mind is only filled by dread, body already exhausted from the terror. You got to the bottom, and you looked up to see another door. This one had a handle.

 

Sans snapped his fingers, the sound like a firework exploding.

 

The door opened with a suddenness that made you gasp, small gust of air from how quick the door opened in this closed space.

 

Quickly, both you and Sans moved inside… And his hand unwound from your neck, letting you go.

 

You took a free breath for once, hand coming up to your neck as if you had been choked this entire time.

 

Unlike the shed above, this room was dimly lit by a soft yellow light source from… _somewhere._ You took a glance and saw a table with chairs around it, and a bookshelf…?

 

The door behind you closed.

 

You turned around just in time to see Sans’ hand on the door, another skeletal hand holding a key, putting it deliberately slow into the lock then…

 

** _Click._ **

 

Sans looked back at you.

 

Shadows were casted harshly on the monster, his face dark. All you could see were his malicious red dots staring back at you, and a wide sharp smile, gold tooth gleaming menacingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of sensory perspectives in this chapter.  
> By the time I'm posting this I... Haven't written chapter 3 yet. It might take longer than between chap 1 and 2...  
> I'm still nervous... How was that? I hope it's ok...?  
> Either way, thank you for reading!


	3. Unexpected Turn of Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Warning: Non-Consensual & Intimate Touching, Suggestive/Sexual tones, I advice not to read and turn back if you are triggered or are sensitive to it, it gets pretty intense)
> 
> Why is this happening?  
> why is this happening?
> 
> You don't understand what's happening... Neither does Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Please read this for a moment!  
> A huge part of this chapter has a LOT of non-consensual touching with sexual/suggestive tones to it. I don't speak for everyone but it gets pretty intense, so please, tread carefully, if you're not 18+ you probably shouldn't read this, or at the very least this chapter. Please, don't read if you get triggered by this, your health is more important! Theres no explicit body groping, but there is a lot of restraining and touching. This goes without saying, but that is not ok!  
>   
> And now to the greetings!  
>   
> WOW THERES SO MANY OF YOU GUYS! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING I AMEAEKJMKSLMJ I'M SO ECSTATIC THAT PEOPLE READ THIS IT'S JUST... THANK YOU... I never expected this to draw the amount of people that it did, and I'm so thankful. Again, your comments light up my day ;w;  
> I had a little trouble writing this one, so there're probably problems in it, but I felt it took long enough and I finally finished it so... I'll edit this... later...  
> If you have read the warning above and are continuing to read this, I hope it's... Alright..?

(Y/n)… Was in _his_ place.

 

You were in _his_ hideout.

 

You were in _his_ territory.

 

Sans’ territory.

 

You were… **his.**

 

Locking that door… Sans was trembling. The ecstasy that the little human woman that he’s been craving to have in his arms… Was in **Sans’** territory. Just look at that wonderfully fear-struck face. _He fucking loved it._ Oh… An innocent little human… And he wanted all of her.

 

Already, on the subway… He already felt so elated. So light. So _high_.

 

When he knew you couldn’t do anything about it… When you couldn’t escape him anymore… He let himself have a little taste of you on the tip of his fingers…

 

He’d slide his arm across your back, the body heat warming it up already making his skull warm. Bent his hand forward… Then he actually had the opportunity to _feel your skin._

 

_fuckin ‘ell_ …. It was… Softer than he’d imagine. You tensed up, and that excited him. As his hand crawled up across your chest… He felt everything under his claws, making sure to dig them in into both the skin and flesh… Both textures jolting upwards to him in pure satisfaction. When he got to your neck… The sensations that he felt…. Sans felt like he was going mad, his desires almost jumping out of him, made him want to take you all in, disappear from the subway and land on his bed immediately.

 

But he calmed himself down before taking you away from a moving, filled, subway. Sure, none of those people would risk to even have a discussion amongst themselves that you were just kidnapped… But that would be such a mess…

 

And he wanted to be patient. Wanted to take his time, enjoying your agonized waiting… He’ll get what he wanted soon anyways. So he enjoyed the ride with his new favorite human wrapped in his arm ( _fuck, it feels so good that she’s in my fuckin’ arm…_ ), occasionally glancing to your precious, fearful face… And when he was feeling too tempted, he took in your scent, sending him on another high. Sans found it quite difficult to stifle all the pleasured noises that threatened to come out of him.

 

He didn’t want anyone else to be anywhere near you. But he needed to stay in the subway if he wanted to take his time… And staying in the subway meant that other people were going to be around. Sans could take it. He wouldn’t let anyone else even _see_ you soon enough. What Sans _couldn’t_ take was when people were moving… And he knows he won’t let it for the life of him… But people moving near him, near _you…_ He’s not taking any fucking chances. He couldn’t help but shift you away, blocking you from them with his body… It did feel good when you were cornered between him and the wall.

 

… So now that you were in his _own_ hideout in Redroad… Where even his gang members can't enter (He wanted his own private space, and he’s not letting other boneheads get in) let alone _anyone else_ … And the fact that you were locked in with **him** … Sans was in heaven. You were in **his** **own** place. No one would see you… No one would even know where you are.

 

**You were his.**

 

… No… Not yet. You were his, _he_ already decided that but… _You_ didn’t know that.

 

Even the people at the subway knew not to get in the way. Sans felt especially proud to show everyone that you were wrapped in his arm. Because of that, they should know that if they ever see you again they should stay _the fuck away from you_ \- but even then, at that time… They thought the same thing as you did. They- _you._ _You_ thought you were going to die, you thought he was going to kill you.

 

**… How could he have fun with you… When you’re dead?**

 

* * *

 

You were trapped. You were locked in with the monster.

 

The face that… Sans was wearing…

 

You weren’t sure what to think about it.

 

He had moved slowly from the position on the door… Face still darkened by shadows. His golden tooth glinting with every movement, the light shifting on him… Sharp teeth in a menacing grin as he leveled you with those unblinking red pinpricks. He stood to his full height… And you had to crane your neck up at him. You felt like a mouse right now. He stood very still, his eyelights wandering up and down you as if he was going to devour you. You were quite convinced that that was what he wanted to do because he looked… _hungry_.

 

Then he moved.

 

He walked towards you slowly, not making a sound, looking unnatural. Like stalking prey. Slow and deliberate. Your breathing quickened as you took a reflexive step back. However realizing that you’re just going to end up hitting the table in the room, you looked around wildly.

 

_There was another doorway!_

 

Having no door on it, you quickly changed direction walking backwards, towards the the opening. You don’t know where it leads but… At the very least you could get yourself a little more time…

 

Sans made a short breath, sounding amused at the direction you were taking. Turned out to be true. When he walked a little into the dim light that lit the room… His grin twitched a little, and you saw that his sockets were wide, brows getting increasingly furrowed as he seemed to focus in on you. His movements were slow and deliberate, hands clenching and unclenching as he took step towards step closer to you.

 

_“what’re ya doin’ steppin’ back sweetheart?”_

 

… He sounded different. Somehow lower than his usual voice. Guttural. Malicious… _Unrestrained_.

 

“Ngh…” You sounded helplessly as you got to the door frame between this room and whatever was behind you, looking back and forth-

 

A rush of air made you snap your head back- and suddenly Sans was already in front of you, his red eyelights on your face- he was leaning to you, his frame filling the space where the door should be, body almost encompassing yours.

 

“lemme talk to ya for a second darlin’.”

 

You gasped- _he moved quickly without noise-_ and tripped a few steps back into the room behind you- also lit. You fell to the side a little and your hand gripped onto softness- _a bed?_

 

You pushed off to stand back up, looking back to the skeleton warily, trying to keep your breath even. Sans raised a brow, walking coolly, his pinpricks following your every move with amusement.

 

He took step after step slowly… The tapping of his shoes against the unattractive concrete floor filling the chokingly silent room. All you could do is to try to make distance between yourself, walking backwards, keeping Sans in your vision. You were trapped, you had no where to go, but your instincts just kept telling you to get away from him… Even when you couldn’t.

 

Sans chuckled, and you weren't sure why until your back hit a wall, gasping from the sudden collision. Your hands automatically stuck to it, feeling the coarse grainy texture of chipped, dry paint. Your head twitched to the side, looking at the worn down wall- your head turned back immediately when you felt the presence of the murderer closing in on you.

 

“i know yer a smart girl… _so_ _where d’ya think yer going?”_ He taunted, your personal space becoming smaller as he walked right to the front of you, not stopping even when he was already directly in front of you…

 

You were about to mutter incomprehensibly as an answer to defend yourself but all the words you were going to say transformed into a small shriek as Sans’ hands both slammed into the wall on either sides of your head- so hard that you felt the wall tremor in the slightest through your back. _Fuck, that would’ve crushed me-_ he leaned down, sockets lidding, smile still wide. His teeth were directly in front of your eyes- you could see every sheen that came off of that golden tooth of his. Your hands pulled up to your chest, your hands kneading each other as you stared wide-eyed at the proximity of the skeleton.

 

You could feel your heart pumping wildly in your chest through your hands- to the point that every beat pushed your hands up slightly as the monster continued to bore his eyelights into your own eyes, his warm breath now constantly brushing your face, making you scrunch. You wanted to look away, and your head did turn away- but your eyes couldn’t leave his sockets, his eyelights seeming to be seizing your gaze as he continued to lean in, face barely inches away from yours.

 

_I’m going to die I’m going to die I’m going to die-_

 

Another brush of air- It’s as if Sans was trying to breath you in with how long and heavy they were when he was inhaling.

 

He sighed… Then started to chuckle.

 

“ya know how we work generally don’t ya sweet heart?” He tilted his head to the side, sockets opening with one brow raised. “ _witnesses_ are serious business to us.”

 

One of his hands raised, clenched in a fist between the both of you.

 

_“y’know what people like us do to witnesses?”_

 

The hand… Slowly moved forward, away from him, closer to you- and it was aiming _just below your head._ ** _Your neck._** Your eyes finally darted away from the skeletal hand and the monster’s face. You couldn’t handle it, your own breaths quick and shallow.

 

“heheh… oh yeah you do.”

 

You stopped breathing when a hard bony hand clamped onto your neck, his phalanges wrapping themselves around it. You choked on your own spit, your terror rising to new levels at the direct threat. Your face was already wet from sweat- and you could feel just how damp your neck really was at that moment, with those bony appendages pressing the sweat onto your skin.

 

“we know you people aren’t stupid. you all know that we exist. you know what we can do.”

 

Sans started to scowl.

 

“but there are _some_ _people_ who don’t have half a mind to know how to keep their mouths **shut.** ”

 

As he said those words, Sans had started to tighten his fingers on you, squeezing you- you already had trouble breathing before- your sweating doubled as you tried to gasp in air and your vision started to darken- both by the fear and the fact that he’s actually choking you right now.

 

He loosened by a fraction when he could see that you were starting to lose consciousness, the monster seeming to chuckle at seeing you so weak against him. _This is where you're going to die_.

 

“the ones that told their friends maybe, or even so much as a homeless boy… they’re off better, maybe just a slit in the throat…” His smile widened as he traced his thumb across your neck, a small whimper escaping you.

 

“fuckers that told the police though-“

 

He squeezed again, suddenly- harder than before. You gasped and choked, both hands coming up to grip his- instinctively rather than logically _(you had no chance of getting that powerful arm off)-_ trying to get air-

 

He started to raise his voice, a violent expression suddenly sweeping across his face as he continued to squeeze your neck- “now those… make the best entertainment back ‘home’. screaming and begging as if that’d save themselves from their idiocy- just a spitting blood fest when i-“

 

He stopped himself suddenly, no longer choking you. You gasped in panic, tears stinging your eyes from it all. Your heart sank again when his eyelights seemed to refocus to you, his face still in a pause after that sudden burst of bloodlust. Your hands slapped weakly against the wall when you let go if his arm, gripping onto the wall as if it’d hopefully break and let you run away from him. You breathed weakly, surprised that somehow you hadn’t started to tear up, thankful that you didn’t.

 

His face lost that violent expression, but turned back into that of malice, as he took hold of your gaze again. You breathed unevenly as he relaxed his smile, close his sockets… Then his skull shot back in front of you, making you gasp. You shortened your breath- trying not to inhale his scent that had an underlying trace of blood. You leaned your head back, head bumping into the wall in an attempt to make some distance between you and him. Sans exhaled amusedly, as he came up again to keep your your eyes.

 

“and you… such a shame that you’re a witness too…” He chuckled the words out, seeming to take pleasure, his pinpricks shifting ever so slightly, staring at you struggling against him. Slowly, his fingers tightened again.

 

“but... killing ya would be such a waste…"

 

He let go of your neck, took a lock of your hair and pulled it in the slightest... letting it fall through his fingers back onto your face as you try to comprehend what's happening.

 

"all we need is t' make sure people don't make a mess... right? heh, that's easy enough. i don't need to kill you…"

 

Then Sans smirked as his hand hovered beside you.

 

"there's something else i much rather do. something else i want."

 

He seemed to be reading your face, as your mind hurtled over with what he wanted to do with you. You weren’t rich. You didn’t have treasured possessions. Your job was average. You had no power.

 

Your face must’ve asked him the question for you, because Sans’ face turned that to glee.

 

"... i want **you**.”

 

A hand wound its way to the back of your head, cupping it. Your eyes darted to where his hands was, unnerved at how gently he brushed your hair, his clawed fingers scratching softly on your scalp.

 

Your eyes snapped back to him when you felt his other hand, warm, near your face. It hadn’t even touched you and you already could feel his heat. _How do skeletons even have heat?_ You managed to think- Your breath turned shaky when Sans, using the back of one of his bony fingers, brushed your cheek delicately, slowly… Sliding down to your chin.

 

Sans breathed quietly for once. “your… skin’s… _so_ …”

 

Your hands flew up to his chest, bundled in his shirt when Sans had started to lean his head in- It was instinctive. You had the brain to know that you had no way in fighting him back, to keep him away- but your body had other ideas. Your arms was shaking from adrenaline. Sans' eyelights went down to your hands, smile stretching out on the sight. “hahahah…” He laughed darkly, probably amused that you tried to fight him off.

In a blink of an eye, you found your wrists in a tight hold, so hard that it felt like they were going to bruise. You shrieked in surprise, as your hands got pinned against the wall, the impact frightening. Sans paused, as some kind of rumble was emitting from his chest… You weren’t sure what, but it sent shivers onto your skin.

 

"... you know you can't fight me, doll... ya don’t need ta anyways…”

 

You braced yourself as Sans continued to lean in… Finding his skull settling in the crook of your neck. You grit your teeth at that, breathing nervously as he stayed there. He had razor sharp teeth… Your mind raced with what would happen if he bit you then.  You stayed still for what felt like an unbearably long amount of time, unable to move as the skeletal hands around your wrists were too strong and tight... Sans was also leaning in so close that your shoulders were pushed back by his. Your breath broke messily above his skull. You don’t know what he was doing. Then... You heard and _felt_ him.

 

The grips on your wrists tightened as he took a deep breath, inhaling into your neck. He shook slightly... Then hot air came back to flow over you. You gulped at the sensation, mind starting to lose track of what was happening.

 

He laughed deeply into your neck, pushing it in the slightest. You were grimacing, trying to instinctively lean back, but because of the wall… Instead you just got squished by him.

 

“ya have no idea... how much i **_like_** ya.” He rumbled, voice dripping with restraint. You whimpered in return, your fear now not only from the fact that he could kill you any time… Now  _this_ …

 

His hands haven’t been still on your wrists. His phalanges were twisting around them… Then started topick up both of your wrists. With one large hand he grabbed both of them, his other hand now free. You shook your hands around in his- _his grip is too strong-_ His free hand traced slowly, gently on your side from your waist up to your neck… stopping at the base of your hair.

 

… He took a lock of hair, seeming to examine it. “… soft… silky.” He said in a calmed voice, rubbing it ever so slightly between his phalanges. Your breath hitched when he brought it up to his nasal cavity, closing his sockets, taking a deep inhale… And groaned, his eyelights going up into his skull. You shifted around, your hands tugging from his large one, trying to set them free. You yelped a bit, as doing so pulled the strands of hair that was still in the skeleton’s grasp- Noticing his hand had clenched around it tightly. Your head also hit the wall in your attempt to pull away. On the last tug- you hit something else.

 

“aww… stop that won’t ya doll?” He cooed to you teasingly, “yer gonna hurt yerself.”

 

Sans hummed thoughtfully as he petted your hair with his hand… Starting to lean in again. He pulled your head to him while the other holding your wrists, pushing to the middle of your chest. You jerked around in his hold. Your hands and head, being seized by the skeleton, only your legs were left to hold yourself down. He was bending down to meet your head due to the size difference- If he brought you up and you didn’t hold yourself with your legs, you’d be clean off the floor. You flinched when he got close enough to have his breath brush your face again- Then he stuck his face on your cheek. Being a skeleton he was hard and bony- the texture distinct when he started to rub himself on you, closed teeth grazing your skin, sucking in air as he did so.

 

_“shit-“_ he said breathlessly, _“you smell so_ ** _good…_** _”_

 

“Ah!” You attempted to jerk your head back- _What is happening?!_ Only to get pulled back by the hand bracing your head- head bumping back to his face- earning an amused chuckle from the skeleton.

 

“yer so _cute an’ small-_ “ He marveled, pulling back.

 

Suddenly you found that he was gripping your head harder. You stilled. And… You stared in shock as something glowing red appeared when Sans opened his maw. You went wide eyed as what looked like a **_tongue_** _(WHAT?!)_ glide on his upper row of teeth, over the golden one, his eyelights pinning you as he did so. It sounded awful and wet, coating his teeth in slaver. You grimaced when he withdrew it. He chuckled at the sight of your face.

 

Finally, he let your arms from his iron grip. You barely had time to move them around- but now the hand that had shackled your wrists together was now on your back, pushing you into his chest.

 

Your face crashed into his shirt as he pressed yourself to him, unavoidably breathing in his scent- Cigarette like smoke and a hint of iron striking your sense of smell. Your hands folded upwards besides you, also squished into him- and you felt something hard on top of your head, rubbing it.

 

A seemingly pleased rumble vibrated through you. “yer such a _good girl…_ ya have no idea how many idiots up there can’t keep their mouths shut. but you… ya do as i want to, every time… so good.” He mouthed off, his hold on you tightening. “so pretty too… tiny, _tasty,_ **_i could eat ya right up._** ”

 

You couldn’t stop shaking. Already with how he was holding you… And his words… It was all confusing you. Not that you don’t understand what was going on- It’s just you’re so scared of him and yet… The way your chest and head heated up when he said that…

 

_What’s happening? Why am I like this? Why is he… What… I don't..._ Your mind buzzed helplessly as you struggled in his arms.

 

“gahah… _i love it when you squirm against me_.” Sans voice had dropped, his fingers twitching against you.

 

You could only answer him muffled in his shirt, your own fingers digging into it. The weight on your head lifted, then a pause. His hands relaxed on you a little, you don’t know what he was thinking but… Your body instinctively wriggled his arms free.

 

Only for a second.

 

You barely had turned your body away from him when the arms that was still loosely around you _crashed_ back into you from behind, a snarl breaking out in the air, your legs giving way from the force- and you slammed onto Sans behind you, his ribs making the impact harder.

 

He held on to you tightly as he sat up- suddenly finding yourself sitting on his lap, both arms wrapped around your middle, squeezing you to him hard enough that you had trouble breathing- yourself being pressed flush against him.

 

His arms picked up- grabbing to your own arms as tightly as he held your wrists before. You jumped a little on his femurs, trying to get off. His hands jerked you back at a point, feeling that you’re going to bruise again- He could crush you so easily if he wanted to. You were going to move again when a thick hard leg wrapped around both of yours, squishing them to his other leg. It was warm. _He_ was warm. Too warm.

 

He sighed heavily onto your face, his skull nestling on one of your shoulders as you stiffened. “yer warm…” He whispered, leaning his skull onto your head. As he did so he tightened around you, constricting your movements. You sweated, realizing he was right. Was it from his own heat or..?

 

“why’re ya resisting so much?” His whispered, teeth grazing your ear, and you don’t know what to say about how your body shuddered when he did that. “ya don’t have ta.”

 

His leg moved, lifting up from yours- and suddenly shifted so that they were _in between your legs._ You gasped in confusion and embarrassment- Not liking how your body reacted to the change.

 

“i want ya doll… _please…_ ” He groaned, surprising you when his hands snuck away from you- and you didn’t move. They both came back around your arms, tucking them to your side.

 

“why don’t ya just… give in hn?” He nudged your head, one hand now gripping onto one of yours tightly, while his other slowly made its way up to your neck to stroke it.

 

You were… overwhelmed to say the least. You were short of breath, your legs unintentionally squeezing his, with his other leg also wrapped on yours. You pulled your head back from it all, bumping onto his shoulder- but that just made the skeleton squeeze tighter. Getting hot… You were sweating too, _this time for a different reason._

 

_“yeah… that’s it… give in darlin’…”_ Sans coaxed, hand now on your chin, dragging one finger along it. _“good, good…”_

 

You gasped breathily when his leg started to move between you, pleased hum coming from behind you, fingers stroking your cheek. The way he was holding you, tangled like this… In a warm, darkened room… His scent was everywhere, you couldn’t escape it. Your head started to spin, your wakefulness and awareness slowly but surely leaving you. You felt like… You could… melt…

 

“Hhmm…” You sighed, body sagging back into him, head hot. Sans shuddered, and you were gasping lightly. He shifted around you, one hand now locked around your head, gripping the side of your face. You kept rubbing against him unintentionally, trying to keep yourself awake and aware, making small strained noises in your struggle. His leg shifted between you again, sending a sickeningly pleasurable wave up you, a strangled sigh escaping you. It left your head spinning, both from how it felt, and from your own dismay at how you reacted.

 

_Why did you feel like this..?_

 

The hand on your face shifted to the side. Sans stuck his face to where his hand was, taking deeper and deeper sniffs, getting moisture on you from his breath, mixing with the sweat that covered you. You wiggled in his hold from the discomfort, but it was weak. "hgh..." Sans exhaled, the sound rugged and rough.

 

He bent forward, bending you as well, pressing into his legs more- you whined from the sudden pressure, and he groaned... Turning into a growl.

 

_Your mind was a mix of alarm and lightheadedness._

 

He swayed around to the right, claws starting to dig in to your face, you wincing at the slight pain.

 

"Mmh!" you complained, your arm bending up to grab onto the one wrapped around your torso and arms, trying to pry it off, unsurprisingly failing to do so. The hand on your head groped your head around a bit while guttural noises continued coming out from the monster restraining you, before settling down on a neck hold again. He shoved his face back to where his hand was, panting angrily, and you squeaked from how rough and hard he seemed to be handling you at the moment. His teeth opened and closed on your cheek, grazing it, as if he was trying to bite it. You trembled violently, mind overwhelmed with the mixed emotions you were experiencing.

 

His growl mixed with a strained laugh. You were confused about why- until he continued the grazing motion down your cheek, under your jaw… to your neck. Your hands gripped harder onto his arm. “everything… why… everything’s just so _soft,_ ” Sans seemed to awe, every word felt on your sensitive throat. It raised your hair, gritting your teeth to prevent any noise coming out from you.

 

You failed, a yelp escaping you- as Sans had started to nip lightly at your neck, the texture of sharp teeth scraping your skin- And worst of all you weren’t only scared- _Your body was shuddering with excitement._

 

_No! Why am I like this? Please!_ You cried to yourself in your mind, absolutely horrified from the pleasant feeling. Feeling _good_ never felt so _wrong_.

 

You prickled when you heard the skeleton _moan_ into your neck, sending another awful pleasurable shiver through you- “A-aah…” Your body is not working with you. You felt too warm from how much heat was wrapped around you coming off of him- and yet you also felt cold from your logical side screaming in terror.

 

“ _i could hear more of those noises yer makin'~_ “ Sans sighed, still on your neck, your head running wild from the mixed signals- Your logical side was relieved when his skull left your neck… But you stiffened again when his breath went into your ear. Then-

 

“Nnnnhhh!” You bit your lip, desperately trying to keep yourself silent- Something wet and warm was gliding up the outside of your ear, leaving something viscous on it. Your mind was screaming yet your body just continued to shiver in pleasure.  _Why can’t your body work with you?_

 

_“mmh… ya taste so_ ** _good_** _doll,”_ His voice snaked into your ear, his teeth grazing once again. 

 

You exhaled in distress when you heard him lick his teeth.

 

You… Felt drunk. You had been trying to fight out of your haze but you found yourself sinking deeper into the skeleton behind you, breathing quickly yet heavily, unable to think straight. It’s just…

 

“so warm… so soft… so _good_ … all **mine**.”

 

Sans sounded as drunk as you were.

 

Your mind barely registered what he just said to you, when his legs tightened again, sending a jolt upwards. You didn’t even realize you had hit your head on his shoulder, letting out a blissed out sigh unconsciously.

 

……

 

Sans had tensed, somehow managing to press you closer to him, an imminent low rumble came out of him, increasing in loudness-

 

_SLAM!_

 

You were lying down on your back, eyes squeezed shut from the impact- Sans just threw you down on the bed-! You snapped out of your daze, feeling awake and alert again, gulping in breaths-

 

Sans was above you, straddling you, legs pinching you, his hands on the sheets on either sides of your head, bunched up. His head was above yours, panting, eyelights scorching.

 

_Wait… What happened to me? Why? What’s happening? Why is this happening to me? Why… Why… Why…_

 

_Why?!_

 

You couldn’t handle it anymore. Your eyes pricked and stung, your vision getting blurry, as your main emotion turned back to fear. You felt weak… Your mind was alert again, and you couldn’t handle what was happening, and dreaded for what was going to happen.

 

Tears fell from your face.

 

You started to sob.

 

* * *

 

Sans’ soul stopped, body stilled. He was shaky, and now he was shuddering for a different reason.

 

 

He… Stopped.

 

His hands relaxed from gripping the sheets… He had gripped them so hard he could feel the tension, almost tearing.

 

His breath slowed down, no longer panting but breathing evenly, longer. His mouth was parted, and he breathed as if he’d just ran 5 miles.

 

… _what am i doing?_

 

Sans had to blink a few times, as he continued to stare at the little human woman, cheeks already streaked with tears falling to the side of her face, looking absolutely beaten.

 

_What did he just do?!_

 

Sans’ eyelights shrunk, sockets widening, his body frozen. He looked down. Sobbing. Hiccuping. The tears kept coming. You were… Crying.

 

_Why had he stopped?_

 

He’d killed people before who looked way more desperate than the woman below him right now. People crying _hysterically_ , for their LIVES! He didn’t even blink a socket- It was too easy. He’d torture people, and hearing their wails of agony never moved him an inch. And you- he wasn’t even going to kill you, he’d never let you die on him. He was going to treat you so good even the rich fucks uptown would’ve killed to be you.

 

So… Why… You, sobbing quietly, barely making any noise, pained and scared look on your face… Just- just lying there, not fighting back, not begging, not anything… Just crying gently… WHY DID HE STOP?!

 

… He was so close too.

 

The moment he locked himself in with you, Sans had felt his restraint flow out of him slowly, savoring every step back you took from him, cherishing the look on your face. You were looking to him, **only him…** That face belonged to him. You knew you were trapped, and that fact drove him insane.

 

He had you against the wall, and he leaned in so close to _your face,_ he felt every little one of your tiny breaths, which smelled _wonderful_ to him. _so cute_ \- as cute and small as a mouse.

 

He had his hand wrapped around your neck, _god_ , it felt so good to hold it- The urge to squeeze it and choke you was too strong for him to handle. He never had the intention to kill you from the moment he saw you in that alleyway- He just couldn’t help teasing you. Your fear of him was too addicting for him not to pull it out of you. 

 

He was just telling you everything anyways. It’s just- there were too many witnesses that were such IDIOTS- Some of them even lived on Redroad, they never had the excuse of not knowing what shooting off on the mouth could do to them. You were a rare one. It was disheartening that you couldn’t say a word- But also so, _so_ rewarding to him, just how _obedient_ you were to him, without you even knowing it.  


 

He’d stopped fucking around after telling you that, and went down to what he had wanted to do since the week before- _fuck_  did he want you. The way your skin felt against his phalanges as he stroked it was what he imagined it to be and more- He was entranced by just how _soft_ they were to the touch. He’d touch human skin before but yours… Felt so much better than anything he’d ever touch.

 

He was a little bit surprised that you had tried to hold him back, you hadn’t made a move against him that night, but… He was anything but perturbed by it- It gave him an excuse to pin your arms against the wall. He looked back to your neck and… _fuck_ , he just had to know how something so tender would feel against his teeth. It fit perfectly for him. He was shivering with pleasure as he inhaled your scent.

 

Your hair too- He had to feel everything. It smelled just as good as your neck- how can it not? It smelled like _you._

 

He rubbed his face on you so you’d have _his_ scent on you as well.

 

When he got another look on you… Just how close he was to having you, your intoxicating scent and touch clouding his mind… You looked so _tasty_.

 

_so good._

 

It was maddening how you squirmed against him, adding to the _friction_ directly in front of him, making him ache to just wrap yourself in his body- When he thought to do just that.

 

He had picked up his head from on top of you, looking to the bed, when you _managed to get out of his grasps_.

 

That set him off.

 

His hands shot up to you and dragged you back to him, crashing into his bed as his mind begged him to restrain you, to keep you to him.

 

On top of his lap, unable to move away from him… Sans was in ecstasy, and he felt that he was slowly getting you to come over to him… You felt warm, being squeezed by him like that, and he just needed to encourage you to let him take you. He felt so much of you, so small to him, in his hold, _you needed to give in to him._

 

_give in give in give in_ , His mind had begged to you.

 

As if he wasn’t already aroused, the little noises you were making on him was making him lose it. Sagging your body into his… You had been resisting him, but slowly you were giving in to him.

 

He had been enjoying everything too- giving in to the urge to _nip your neck_ , to _taste your skin_ ,- _everything about you’s just so addicting-_

 

Then, you had practically _moaned_ on him, when he was fixing his grip on you. That caught him off guard. His world turned into tunnel vision, _you were the only thing he saw._

 

**_mine. all mine. only mine._ **

 

He was barely there when he had you under him, his mind telling him to take you, that you were his.

 

…

 

Then you sobbed.

 

Back in the present, Sans had only continued to watch as the little human woman cry. He doesn’t understand. Why… Why is his soul moved to keep himself from taking you? Why was _this_ breaking him when a dying person did nothing to him? Why couldn’t he go through with this? Why…

 

_why are you crying?_

 

_i made her cry._

 

_she’s crying because of me._

 

_… what did i just do?!_

 

_why did i… i… you…_

 

_don’t cry._

 

_don’t cry._

 

_please don’t cry._

 

_i don’t want you to cry._

 

“i…” Sans said shakily, cursing himself when you sobbed louder, flinching back into the bed when you heard him.

 

“i… i’m sorry.” Sans hung his head down, finally letting go of the death grip he had on the sheets. His soul calmed when he heard your sobs stifling a little.

 

He pushed himself off his position above you, sitting back on his knees. You had opened your eyes again, eyeing him warily, puffy from the little bout of crying… Well. You were still crying softly, sniffling ever so often.

 

“i’m sorry. i’m sorry. i didn’t…” Sans wracked his skull, still finding it difficult as he continued to see your face like that. _god, what did i do…_ “i’m sorry. please don’t cry. i don’t want to hurt you.”

 

At that your eyes went wider, a look of pure confusion crossing your face. Sans winced at that… God, he was terrible at this. Why’d you have to cry on him like this? He loved everything from you but your tears…

 

You flinched again when he brought his hands down beside your legs, scolding himself silently again. He’d only done so to push himself off the bed, getting off.

 

“… W-wait…”

 

His skull snapped back to you from his standing position. You hadn’t said anything since you’ve gotten in his place… Your hands were on your chest, tears still streaming down but… You looked so confused.

 

So was he.

 

“W-where are you going?”

 

…

 

“i’ll be back.” He said, tone flat.

 

He shuffled to the room next door, grabbed a chair from the table, and walked back into his room. You were sitting up, back against the wall, cheeks still wet. His soul thumped painfully.

 

He set the chair down, moving to sit on it, facing the bed. He laced his phalanges together, staring at them as if they weren’t his.

 

_ok. what am i doing._

 

He was unprepared for this. He was at a loss on what to do.

 

He could hear your soft breathing in front of him… And even then he could hear the confused shake in it ever so often, and he scrunched his face. _how the fuck am i supposed to handle this?_

 

He grit his teeth in frustration, then snapped to look up at you, earning him another flinch from you. _shit shit…_

 

“… you should go to sleep.”

 

… _what._

 

“W-What?” Your hands went down to the bed, gripping the sheets gently. Sans groaned and put his skull in his hand. _i’m so stupid. what the fuck am i doing._ He looked back up to you, noting that his grin was lost.

 

“go to sleep. i won’t ask again.” He stared at you, frustrated, “i’ll get you a blanket.”

 

The room had been warm from… What he had been doing before but- at night this place would go cold. For Sans, he never used the blanket, that’s why it wasn’t on the bed in the first place- Skeletons don’t really get cold. And even if he did, he had his magic to warm himself up- which was, at the moment, littered around the room from how territorial he felt. It was going to leave since he’d calm down.

 

He could see you shifting around in your own thoughts as he moved to a corner of a room which had a shelf- you must’ve not notice it since you were focused solely on him the whole time. He took out the unused blanket, thin enough not to be hot but thick enough to keep you warm, and walked over to the side of the bed, in front of you.

 

“lie down.”

 

You… hesitantly obeyed, sliding down slowly, making a surprised huff when you hit the pillow. You hadn’t notice that either. It made his smile return a bit, hearing the little noise you made. He gently went over to cover you in the blanket, being careful not to touch you as he’d guess you’d probably not want to be reminded of what had just happened.

 

Seeing you tucked into his bed like that, only your head poking out of the covers… He sighed gently.

 

You looked to him with watery eyes, questions undoubtedly filling your head, screaming at him.

 

“look, i won’t do what i did t’ ya again after that. but… yer still a witness an’ i still don’t wanna kill ya.” Sans looked back to you, unblinking.

 

A feeling of possessiveness emerged in him again on the thought of you leaving. “but… just so you know, _that ain’t the only reason yer here._ i intend t’ keep ya. i ain’t letting ya go.”

 

Sans wasn’t aware of it, but his face had turned dark again, making you inhale sharply. He reprimanded himself again realizing how sensitive that must be right now. _way to make her feel calmer, asshole. and yer telling her to sleep._

 

“so, don’t think about it an’ just go to sleep.” He furrowed his brows, teeth in a frown.

 

He watched as you didn’t close your eyes immediately, instead eyeing him up and down. He raised a brow, but you spoke up.

 

“… A-are you going to sleep?”

 

… Sans almost snorted.

 

“maybe. don’t mind the bed,” Sans mentioned when he saw you eye his bed, “i’m fine. jus’ go to sleep. i promise, i won’t bother ya.” He sank back into his chair to give some form of proof, even if it didn’t really mean anything.

 

You huffed gently, shuddering, tears still falling out of your eyes- to his dismay. You turned away from him, your back to him. He could still hear you sniffling, your back rising and falling erratically, but they weren’t as violent as it was before.

 

… He stayed there, unmoving, unblinking, until he couldn’t hear you sobbing, and your breath evening.

 

After half an hour, he stood up gently, in case you weren’t sleeping. He moved slowly over to the bed careful not to startle you-

 

He froze, as your body had started to turn to him, curled in the blankets… Eyes closed, _asleep_.

 

He sighed in relief, finally walking up to the bed. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth when he took it to himself that you had stopped crying, and calm enough to sleep with him nearby. Well- he had been waiting for 2 hours when your hiccups finally died down. He couldn’t blame you- actually he was amazed you managed to fall asleep at all. And he certainly didn’t mind watching you, hunched in his chair, watching your chest rise and fall.

 

… You really were pretty. He hadn’t had the chance to see you asleep… And he sighed happily to see your face so calm. Your cheeks had dried tears on it, but that just made your cheeks all the more eye-catching. Smooth and soft. Your hair falling over your face, some to your neck. Eyelashes, not especially long but curled softly, at the moment glossy from the tears.

 

… He said he wouldn’t _bother_ you… He just… He’s not going to do anything, anything drastic, it’s just…

 

He ghosted the back of his knuckles over your cheek, sighing softly, still in awe of how inviting they were.

 

He can’t let you go now. He realized that he couldn’t just take you like that, that the only drive he had to take you wasn't just his libido… If he only wanted sex, he… Had places to go. But you… Just… Something about you, it’s just… It was telling him to keep you, to have you to himself. Like you were made for him… Even if he didn’t fully understand it himself. While he loved (and still loves) your unbridled terror of him… He didn’t want to make you sob like that. And… His soul shook in _fear_ when he thought about it… He wouldn’t be able to handle it if you _hated_ him. He’s keeping you. He’ll keep you until you agreed to be his.

 

He looked longingly back to your face. So calm. Unafraid in this state. Unaware.

 

… He couldn’t help it. He leaned in carefully, hands bracing on the bed as he lowered his teeth to your cheek… Giving it a gentle peck. It was gentle enough that you didn’t sift in your sleep.

 

Sans had to hold in a sigh so as to not get his breath all over you. He stood up and walked back to his chair, stewing in his thoughts about you.

 

He didn't sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAARGH this went longer than I expected it to be, and I had quite a lot of trouble going through... Ehm, the middle part, my writing was spastic and I kept going:  
> Me: I wanna write  
> Brain: nop  
> Me: Ok now I have work and have no free time  
> Brain: Here's the mood to write  
> Me: ...  
> mmmm there was a big test earlier this month along with classes (Sorry it took long ;x;), and I haven't memorized my speech (that's due like, tomorrow hahA) so I can't say how quick the next chapter is going to come, I haven't started, I'm sorry! ;^;  
> Aahuahggehg I hope the middle parts alright I'm biting my tongue on that one hmngmh Sans you better make it up to her, you creep  
> Also, leave a comment if you feel like it! I absolutely love reading them all, I always do ;w;


	4. In the Basement of a Murderer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An odd sense of calm in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!  
> These chapters keep getting longer without my permission- they just keep adding and adding...  
> Again, thank you for the comments on the last chapter! I was worried and I'm glad a lot of you liked it ^v^  
> This chapter is slower and not 'a lot' happens, and by 'a lot' I mean nothing too dramatic happens compared to the previous chapters... I might edit some things later... I hope this is ok ouo;

You woke up gently, despite the turbulent night you experienced, as you cried and cried all your fear and emotions that had been building up in you. Not only from last night... But from the whole week. Tears just kept spilling out of your eyes, your mind not even really thinking at that point. You just let it all out. You didn't even mind that the cause of all your fear was sitting there behind you, watching you. The moment you broke down that night, you couldn't stop. It was like some kind of emotional vomit.

 

Maybe that's why you had a dreamless night. Your sleep was restful, deep. For once since you saw blood being spilt... You relaxed. Completely. You've let everything out.

 

You blinked awake, comfortably wrapped in a blanket. It felt... Nice. It felt so nice that you wanted to snuggle back into the blanket, and your eyes were drooping back, warmth and sleepiness pulling you back into unconsciousness... When your eyes blinked to attention at the wall- grey, black and worn down. You were on a black bed in a dark brown blanket. _Not your room._

 

It came rushing back. _Last night._

 

You were still in the basement of a murderer.

 

You started to tense up, breaths shortening again. But you weren’t panicking… At least not yet. Just on guard. He… He really didn’t do anything last night. _I’m fine. I’m still fine. He’s… Not going to kill me… And he hadn’t done anything while I was asleep. I’m still ok._ You forced yourself to breath longer. _In, out. In, out._ Your heart rate, that had been starting to beat faster, went back to it’s normal state. You breathed deeply, hand on your chest. You let out a breath, and decided to turn to the other side-

 

“Hf-!“

 

Sans was still on the chair. But… _Had it been that close to the bed last night?_ You remember there being space between the bed and the chair last night when he went to sit down but… Now… He was so close his knees were against the bed. Sans’ hands were folded on his lap, his head hung. When you looked at his face in more detail… His sockets were pitch black, and underneath them was what would be the equivalent of eye bags. Red and black streaks lined the bottom of his sockets. He looked… Exhausted. His teeth in a small weak smile. _Is that… Is he sleeping?_ You blinked- and all of a sudden his head was upright, red pinpricks lighting up his sockets, a smirk plastered on him. You flinched back from how quickly he did that- he still looked absolutely terrifying. The red-black streaks on his sockets made him look… Angrier.

 

“mornin’ sweetheart.” He flashed his teeth, “sleep well?”

 

You pursed your lips a bit, hugging the blanket to your chest, like it could keep you away from the uncomfortable fearful feeling that kept trying to enter you. “Y… Yes?”

 

“…” Sans’ grin slowly turned into a frown. You started to wonder if you said the wrong thing.

 

“that the truth?” He nodded his head to you, sockets narrowing. You gulped.

 

“Y… Yeah, I had a nice sleep…” Your voice kept getting smaller and smaller… At this rate you wished you had gone back to sleep. You really were telling the truth, it’s just… You couldn't talk straight with him, just the look on Sans’ face…

 

“… doesn’t sound like ya did.” He started to scowl.

 

“I-I really did!” You squeaked, clutching the blanket, “I didn’t even dream last night…” You tried your best not to sound unsure and failing. What was he going to do… If he thought you were lying to him? Is he going to-

 

Sans let out a heavy sigh, so heavy that it rolled over to your face, making you close your eyes and mouth when it did. Scent of smoke and dried sweat... You didn’t want to think back to last night. You opened your eyes again, and Sans was holding his forehead, shaking his head, a look of… _irritation?_ on his face. He was muttering something incomprehensible as he dragged his phalanges down his face. That, was irritation.

 

You… Hoped you didn’t cause that.

 

“… i’m gonna get us breakfast. ya stay here in the bed, don’t ya move. ya got that?” He said standing up, eyelights casting down you, teeth still in a frown. You nodded quickly, still extremely wary of what he could do.

 

He took one last look at you, and grunted. He lumbered over to the room next door.

 

…

 

You didn’t hear him for what seemed to be a few minutes. All you could do is try to make yourself smaller, pulling his blanket up to your face that thankfully, didn’t smell like cigarette smoke and blood. His bed on the other hand… Smelled very much like him, now that your mind wasn’t filled with a flurry of emotions, and you could start to actually take in your surroundings. You looked back on the bed, and to what you assumed was his bedroom. It wasn’t pretty, that’s for sure but… Despite the worn down walls and concrete floor, it somehow felt… Cozy, almost. His bed was really comfy, and the room didn’t _smell_ like concrete. This place made you feel warm. You started to feel sleepy again-  _Wait, how long had you slept? What time is it?_  He did say he would get breakfast… So its morning. How early was it? There was no clock in the room but- there was a desk, that had suddenly gotten into your attention. A black wooden desk, with nothing on it. No chair either.

 

… He really liked the color black.

 

After a little while, you felt drowsiness at the edge of your mind, and the odd comfort the bed provided. despite it not being your bed. Your eyes started to droop back. You decided you should take all the chances of relaxing you can… You don’t know what else is going to happen when Sans-

 

“doll, if yer gonna go to sleep again, it’s gonna make me think ya lied earlier.”

 

Your eyes popped back open as you sat to attention, seeing the skeleton standing on the doorway, leaning to it, arms crossed. You pursed your lips, nervous… Making him think you were lying would be a very, very bad thing for you. You were about to answer him when… Something came wafting by, smelling good.

 

Sans’ previously neutral face seemed to light up a little all of a sudden, a small amused huff leaving him. “can see yer hungry, dollface.”

 

You covered your face in embarrassment, it just smelt so good. You didn’t eat last night, with what had happened… On that note, when did you last drink water?

 

“Can I… Eat?” You fiddled with the blanket as you watched the skeleton sheepishly.

 

He… He smiled. But it was different. It wasn’t the hungry, dangerous, malicious smile you’ve seen on him, which he had shown you non-stop since you witnessed the murder. He’s had ill-intent every time he flashed you a smile before. This one… He looked more… Relaxed almost.

 

“that’s why i left in the first place, sweetheart. c’mere.” He curled his finger from you, nodding to the room behind him.

 

You took a nervous gulp, thirsty from the lack of water. You must’ve rid yourself of the substance with all the sweating you’ve done.

 

You stood up almost cautiously, holding onto the blanket, keeping it with you even though you’ve stood. You were still… You were still scared. He did keep his promise, he didn’t bother you last night but… You had to be careful.

 

You stood there biting your lip gently as the skeleton ahead of you kept those red lights on you. Though, they weren’t the reason you hadn’t moved, not having that pinning quality that seemed to take you over when you met him in the subway. You just felt really fidgety. Sans noticed.

 

“doll.” he frowned again, “ya gonna eat? or am i gonna hafta eat those pancakes all by myself?” He said with a slightly humored tone, brow raised. For some reason, it made you feel more relaxed. _Pancakes sound nice…_ You slumped your shoulders, breathing normally after you realized you had been holding it, for no reason. Sans hadn’t done anything… He was just… Offering you breakfast. It was fine.

 

You set the blanket back down on the bed and stood for a few seconds again. You wished you could bring the blanket with you and wrap it around you, bring it to the room next door...

 

You walked up slowly to the skeleton, standing at a careful distance between him. He was in the middle of the doorframe, not exactly staring you down but… He was just that tall, and you always felt small whenever he looked at you from up there like that.

 

… Sans closed his sockets and gave out a tired huff. You were going to ask him why but he had already left his position leaning on the door frame, going to the other room. He went to the table, and you saw two boxes sitting inside a plastic bag on top of it. Sans sat down heavily on one of the chairs, leaning back with a small sigh. His eyelights went up to you.

 

“grab a seat and eat, doll.” He nodded his head, putting a hand on the table.

 

… This felt really odd. You were still a little bit scared (but far from what you’ve felt last night), very much confused, and yet oddly calm..? Those emotions hadn’t exactly mixed well inside of you. You went in the room, seeing as there weren’t much seats… There were three on the table, the fourth being in the bedroom. One was beside Sans and… Oh. You took the seat furthest from him. Thankfully, he didn’t seem to notice. Or if he did, he didn’t mind.

 

Sans took out the smaller box from the plastic bag, putting it in front of him. You eyed the bigger box sitting in the plastic. Was that for you? Before you decided if you should wait or take the box yourself, Sans had moved back, his arms moving on top of the table, taking the other box out of the bag, standing up so he could set it in front of you. You only continued to watch in silence as he opened it up, and the sweet smell of syrup and pancake went to your nose. Your saliva started to pool in your mouth as you saw the beautifully browned and fluffy stack of pancakes on top of cooking paper. It looked perfect, like how you'd see pictures of pancakes on those boxes of pancake batter you’d buy at the store. It had a small square of butter on top, syrup drizzled over two decently sized pancakes. You closed your eyes to take in more of the scent, humming in delight.

 

“that good for ya?” You opened your eyes again, looking at Sans and… Does he look… Nervous? He was looking at you intently without that air of intimidation that seemed to always surround him before. In response, you accidentally drooled when you opened your mouth, blushing embarrassedly as you licked it back into your mouth and gulping, choosing to nod instead.

 

You looked back and saw a little bit of red dusting his cheekbones, sockets lidded and smile gone, eyelights eyeing your lips.

 

… Um… Are you supposed to be alarmed right now..?

 

You felt like shrinking into your chair before he pulled back from your breakfast, cheekbones back to that off-white color, sitting back. You looked back to the pancakes, still smelling good… But after swallowing your saliva into your throat, your mouth felt thick and dry… You hadn’t drank and you lost a lot of water yesterday.

 

“Um…” You looked up to the skeleton, accidentally interrupting him in the process of opening up his own box. “S…” _Can you say his name? You haven’t said his name before, but he didn’t want you calling him sir before, so…_ “U-um. S-Sans…” _His name was hard to say…_ Sans raised both brows at the sound of his name. “Can I… Can I have… W-water?”

 

… Why was it so hard to speak with him? He’s not even doing anything right now!

 

Sans flashed you a smile that wasn't hungry or malicious somehow, looking pleased and smug. “sure thing doll. just need t’ ask.” He took out a glass of water that he apparently had under the table… Sliding it over to you across the table, letting go of the cup after getting it in front of you. You eyed the clear cup like it was toxic, taking it slowly closer to you, looking at the water. It was clear, and it didn’t seem to have anything in it but… The probability of getting drugged by him was very high in your mind. You looked back to Sans and… He wasn’t paying attention to you. He had finally got to open his box and you saw that he was eating… A hotdog. Just one hotdog.

 

You don’t know why the sight confused you… _That's all he's going to eat while I eat two pancakes?_ You shook your head and took a careful sip of the water, closing your eyes like it was going to hurt you if you didn’t. The sensation of water going down your throat filled you with so much relief you didn’t know you could get from water. You didn’t realize just how parched your throat really was… You had run absolutely dry from all your panicking, crying and sweating you did all throughout the night prior. You finished it quickly, parting your lips from the glass with a thirsty gasp. You were going to need more than that to replenish yourself. You were going to ask Sans again, who’s eyelights were back on you, watching you drink down. You gulped sheepishly as you took the glass away from your face.

 

“… still thirsty darlin’?” He asked, the hotdog raised in the air before him. You set the glass down and nodded shyly. You wished you didn’t have to depend on him right now… You felt like you were bothering him. He stood up and walked up to you, you instinctively leaning back from him just a little. He grabbed the glass gently then-

 

“H-huh?” You flinched. He- he’s just gone! He wasn’t there anymore! It’s as if he wasn’t there just a moment ago-

 

You heard the sound of running water from somewhere. You looked around and- there was _another_ door! It was on the same wall to the entrance door, at a bit of a distance between it, near the doorframe to his room. You really need to pay attention to this place… But last night, Sans had forced your complete attention at him. The running water stopped and you assumed that Sans was going to walk out the door. You leaned towards the door…

 

Then promptly shrieked when you saw the glass set down in front of you again, air hitting your face as Sans was back beside you, eyeing you with a lax expression. His grin picked up. “heheh… sorry ‘bout that doll. didn’t mean to surprise ya like that.” He didn’t even bother explaining, only walking back to sit in his chair while you put your hand over your racing heart, only being able to blink in shock. Sans was still chuckling quietly at you, hand dipping back to the box to take his hotdog. You shakily took another sip from the glass, wary of what other things the skeleton can do. There was so many things he could do...

 

Sans fell silent as he folded one hand down, hotdog still hovering in front of him, looking at you expectantly. You set down your glass and looked back at him, unsure of what he was waiting for.

 

“… ya gonna eat, doll?” He nodded at you, eyelights going down to your forgotten breakfast.

 

“O-oh!” You pulled your hair embarrassedly, cheeks flushed that he needed to remind you. “Yes, yes definitely.”

 

There was a plastic fork and a plastic knife sitting in the box, next to the paper holding the pancakes. You picked them up and hesitantly started on your pancakes, occasionally glancing to Sans to see if he’d started eating.

 

… He had not. Choosing only to stare at you as you nervously cut down through the two layers of pancake. Was he waiting for you?

 

You stuck your fork into the piece you cut off, mixing them with the syrup that had pooled on the piece of paper, putting it into your mouth and chewing slowly, nervously.

 

… It was really good. It was warm but not too hot, and there was enough syrup to cover up the piece you took without being too sweet. The syrup was clearly of quality, it wasn’t thick or runny, a perfect balance. “Mm.” You couldn’t help but make a sound of delight as you ate it down, slowly feeling your muscles relax at the tasty meal. You even felt a small smile coming over your lips when you looked back up to Sans… Who was wearing a completely neutral expression on him. He wasn’t smiling… Wasn’t frowning. But those eyelights stayed on you as he took the first bite on his hot dog slowly, sharp teeth cutting through it with ease. Your smile faded again and you swallowed slowly, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the endlessly staring red dots on you. You had to look away from them as you cut another piece of pancake, still feeling the eyelights on you.

 

… This will be a long morning.

 

* * *

 

She was chewing almost cautiously, looking sideways away from him, obviously discomforted from the way he was staring at her. But he couldn’t help it. It formed a warmth in Sans' chest when he saw you eat happily like that, seeming to forget for a moment that you were locked in with him. He was glad that at least you would have some form of relaxation with him around, and not be on constant edge all the time.

 

He took another slow bite, watching you chew slowly, a piece of pancake near your mouth. _He wanted to lick it off you._ Sans took a deep breath, closing his sockets for a moment while he shoved another bite of hotdog down him, trying to ignore how much his tongue was moving in his mouth while eating it. He can’t scare you now, not when he wants you to calm down. He’s not going to force himself on you and he doesn’t want to frighten you away from him but… _Shit_ was it hard to keep his urges down, you were that irresistible to him. _He can’t forget that little taste he had of you._ Last night gave some form of relief to him, as he has been holding back on his desires for you when he followed you around, forcing himself to sleep in his private hideout away from his gang despite Papyrus’ protest. He had been dreaming of you since the second night after the witness, waking up panting and his magic forming at an alarming rate, gripping onto his clothes desperately, unable to drive you out of his mind.

 

He still can’t believe the urges that you pull out from him despite doing seemingly nothing. Just one view of you while he stalked you through the city… Already made him swallow his spit with need, making him sweat while he stood in front of your apartment door, clawing at himself to keep him restrained. Which is why last night had drove him mad with pleasure and desire, getting to hold you and stroke you, feeling you, _tasting_ you… It was all too much for him to resist.

 

But… Oh, your tears. He never wants you to cry on him like that again. Fucking wasn’t his only goal… He wanted you in more ways than one. He was lustful over you, but he needed to keep himself in check.

 

All night he had been thinking of you. He couldn’t sleep with his thoughts of you, with regrets and desires. He’d be hanging his head down, fingers laced together… Then he’d look up to your sleeping form, and have the need to be closer. He moved forward little by little over the course of the night, until eventually he hit the bed. He was getting really tired but… He couldn’t will himself to sleep, so he only continued to watch you rest, his mind starting to shut down as he relaxed, dropping his head.

 

When you woke up with surprise, Sans felt a little guilty, not meaning to startle you by his closeness to the bed. When you eyed him carefully, he knew he looked a wreck. He asked you about your sleep, and you did _seem_ like you had a good rest… But you said it so hesitantly that he had to make sure. You needed a good rest or else you would get stressed by the time you’ve finished breakfast. After asking you a little more and hearing you stutter, Sans felt real shitty, knowing the cause of the stutters was him. He could practically feel his ‘eye bags’ as he ran his phalanges down his face. He’s such an idiot, he doesn’t know how to calm people down, does he?

 

After telling you about breakfast he had quickly went to his ‘living room’ (He only used it to relax when he wasn’t using his place for sleeping), getting a few sheets of money before teleporting outside, coming to a diner he’d frequent in Redroad when he was craving comfort food. He went up to the old man who serves the place, not even flinching when Sans got close. He liked the old geezer, just doing his job and treating Sans like he would any other regular. He was going to get two hotdogs but… For some reason, Sans wanted to give you something else. Something softer and comforting. You could love hotdogs as much as he does but… He ordered hotdogs and pancakes, taking them out. Before heading ‘home’ he went _home_ , sneaking into the kitchen in his and his family’s shared house, taking a couple of cups and filling one in, knowing that you were parched from all that  ~~ delicious ~~ sweating you’d done the night before.

 

When he got back to his little hideout, placing the food down and went over to you… He saw you snuggling back into the bedsheets, your eyes drooping adorably, about to nod off.

 

“doll, if yer gonna go to sleep again, it’s gonna make me think ya lied to me earlier.”

 

You reacted instantly, sitting up, eyes wide. He still felt a pang of guilt every time he startles you without meaning to… When he saw your eyes lit up, subconsciously pressing your lips together, brows slanted, as you made a small sniff. You looked hungry, and it was adorable. Sans’ grin tugged. He invited you over to eat, and while you did walk up to him, you were obviously putting distance between you and him. And while he wanted to grab onto your arm and pull you close… Sans sighed at himself. He can’t blame you, it was his fault. He’ll get his chance later… He needs to wait.

 

When you both sat down you took the furthest possible seat from him… Which wasn’t far, the table wasn’t that big anyways. He took out your meals and he can’t believe that he was actually nervous, if you liked pancakes. Was it good enough? Should he had gotten something better? But then he saw you drool a little and lick it away, blushing in embarrassment and… Sans felt his own tongue forming in his mouth, saliva building up. He pulled away quickly, before he lost control.

 

You asked him quietly for water, and he was happy to provide. He liked that you were trying to be polite, the sweet little human that you were. You were scared yes, you were always careful around everyone, when he eyed you from afar. You asked as if you were asking him a loan in gold. He wanted to make you feel like you were treated good enough. He wanted you to depend on him. He liked it. You drank quickly and he was more than happy to give you another glass of water, he knew you needed it, and it made his soul warm that at least, right now, he was doing something right, taking care of you in some form. He waited until you started eating your pancakes, finally feeling comfortable to eat after you started.

 

… You looked really cute eating those fluffy pancakes. Glancing around the room, trying to avoid his eyelights as they wandered all over your face, taking the decency not to look down for your comfort. Taking it piece by piece… Watching your neck as you swallowed it slowly, nervously… Sans sighed thinking back to last night. He can’t fuck up again… He needed you to be more comfortable around him. At least, comfortable enough that you could look at him without flinching away when he looked into your eyes.

 

He paused when he felt that just a bit of mustard was at the corner of his mouth. He kept his eyelights on you as you took another bite of the pancake, catching your eye when you glanced back up to him.

 

… He didn’t even realize what he was doing, licking away the mustard slowly, relishing it. He only had realized he had stared you down lecherously when your eyes widened and your gaze dropped to the floor.

 

“heheh… what’s wrong dollface?” He chuckled, his tone teasing. “gettin’ worked up at seeing my tongue?”

 

He wanted you to let your guard down… He wanted you to relax. He didn’t mean to stare you down like that.

 

You seemed to have a hard time swallowing the food in your mouth, your cheeks puffing a little in your attempt to down the food. You took a swig of water before making a loud breath, looking at the wall, cheeks burning red.

 

… _you’re just so cute._ But… Now’s probably not the time to be ogling you and working himself up with desires… He needed you to calm down and relax around him before he could have you fully to himself. Which seems to be working to an extent. You were still obviously frightened by him from how every move you took while he was around was taken with precaution... But you weren't looking at him fearfully and be trying to get away from him.

 

He took the last bite of his hotdog, cleaning up his mouth, licking it away while glancing away from you to avoid getting worked up again. He looked back to you, still going at it with the pancakes. Making small noises of enjoyment, little hums and huffs, gulping down before getting another piece, spreading the butter around before putting it in your mouth. Sans’ soul thumped calmly, happily, putting his skull on one of his hands. He stared at you shamelessly, watching you chew and swallow. You weren’t looking at him anyways, and you were starting to relax from the food. He didn’t see a little concerned furrow on your forehead while you ate, your eyes staying on the food in front of you. It felt so warm, watching you eat with him on the table. You were enjoying it and taking pleasure. You deserved it, after he took out so much from you last night… You deserved to be happy.

 

Sans’ sockets lidded, smile wide and lax, continuing to watch you eat. Contented, thinking he’ll be eating with you every moment he gets from now on. Why can’t he help but adore everything you do?

 

You were finishing your breakfast when you finally looked back up to him… Then pulled back a little. You’d stop chewing. Looking at him with furrowed brows… Not out of fear, but from confusion.

 

Sans blinked. “… what?”

 

You blinked a few times back. You continued to chew before finally swallowing, putting the cutlery down and covering your mouth. It wasn’t messy but… He wanted to clean you up.

 

“Uh… Nothing, I just thought…” You voiced, small.

 

Sans could see your hands fidgeting, so he reached into the plastic bag and handed you some tissues. You took them carefully, wiping your mouth, probably in relief that you had something to do after finishing your meal. Someday, he’ll be wiping your mouth for you.

 

Sans put his hand over his chest, feeling a warm fuzzy feeling in him. Feeling his cheekbones heat up just the tiniest bit, realizing all the different emotions in him. You were special to him. How could you do so many things to him..?

 

He felt a buzz on his phone in his pocket. He took it out and saw a message from his brother, calling him over.

 

“ugh.” Sans looked at the time, wishing he could just stay here and hold you close to him, lazing on his bed all day. He would never have guessed that he’d be going to his ‘job’ feeling like this, as if he had a normal office occupation, with fixed times and salaries. Ever since last week his focus had been solely on you, and he didn’t want that changing any time soon.

 

He leaned over the table to take your box, putting it and his back in the plastic bag.

 

“dollface, i gotta go ta ‘work’.” He tied the plastic bag up, picking it up. “i usually finish up later at night but… i'll be quicker. be droppin’ by occasionally t’ check on ya. ya be a good girl and stay here.”

 

You blinked up at him, bunching up the tissue in your hands, brows slanted.

 

“there’re books in here if yer bored. tell me if ya need anythin’ sweetheart, i’ll get it for ya when i get the chance. i’ll be back at dusk.”

 

You opened your mouth to question him, but it was too late, he had teleported out of the room, dropping back out at the shared house between his brothers and cousins. You were left hanging, standing up, eyes wide, not knowing what to do.

 

* * *

 

… You’re not sure how long you’ve stayed here, but at least you think it’s been about a week.

 

The books were certainly a blessing, Sans had a lot of them. You didn’t take him as an avid book reader but… There was a lot of interesting material up on that shelf. Fiction, non-fiction… Books about astronomy, quantum physics, a joke book… Stories of fantasy, adventure… Someone else would’ve guessed someone like him to have his shelf stacked with porno magazines. The books passed by the time gratefully easily for you, and Sans had good tastes.

 

What quickly became a problem was the silence that would accompany you. That first time Sans left you had made you anxious, which made you quickly reach for the books for something to fill your mind while you waited for Sans to come back. After awhile, they weren’t enough, as while you read you’d ‘notice’ the silence, and feel it creeping up your back. Sans wasn’t there, and your chest had started to tighten, so you decided to sing for yourself, reading the book out loud, using a sing-song voice when it came to the fantasy books. There was no one around, so you could let yourself go a little. After that though, you’ve asked Sans for something to fill the silence… And he quickly provided you with a radio. You weren’t sure how it got any sort of signal since you saw it has antennas, and you were probably several feet underground… But it did anyways. That certainly helped fill the silence. You’d read some stargazing books while listening to some soothing music, and it really made you feel good despite where you were. You’d walk around from room to room to give yourself a little exercise while you read. When you weren’t reading you’d switch the radio to a different station with people talking with each other, just listening into whatever conversation they were having without really paying attention. You’d occasionally go to the news to catch up on anything… Which wasn’t much. They’d talk about the weather, and you’d imagine how it’d feel against your skin… When they were talking about other things that wasn’t much of anything, it helped you pass the time because… You’d fall asleep on Sans’ desk, a chair pulled up to the table, head on your folded hands. You kept consuming whatever things you could to pass the time, and Sans seemed to notice you running his shelves dry, because he gave you a notebook and some pencils. You’d write and scribble without much focus.

 

All those activities aside though… You mostly spent your time sleeping.

 

After awhile, you’re surprised by yourself but… Staying down here wasn’t as bad as you’d thought it’d be. It didn’t look pretty but you felt comfortable enough in it. There was even a bathroom down there. The first day you were there you were worried about that ( _Skeletons don’t need toilets, do they?_ ), when Sans dropped by later that day to drop you lunch, telling you of the door you saw while eating breakfast. It was actually really nice, the bathroom had actual tiles and furnished walls. It was clean, surprisingly. It had a nice simple sink, a toilet, a curtained shower, and even a _bathtub._ You’re not sure why the bathroom was so ‘fancy’ compared to the rest of his place. Sans even provided you with an unscented soap and shampoo, toothbrush and toothpaste.

 

He also provided you with clothes and… Undergarments. Alarmingly, he brought over the clothes you had in your apartment. Now with the knowledge of his teleporting abilities, you knew it would be easy for him but… Knowing Sans could’ve so easily break into your apartment before was unnerving. Sans caught this on, but all he said was “if ya need anything from yer house, ya could always ask me, sweetheart. ain’t no problem with that.”

 

You didn’t think you needed anything other than your clothes but… You did notice the lack of digital devices on you. You don’t know where your phone went, you were sure you brought it with you when Sans took you away that night. You didn’t really question it or ask Sans for it… He probably took it away without you noticing.

 

Speaking of Sans and the things he’d do… He actually leaves rather late to his… ‘work’. After that first day, he’d stay for a long while, just hanging around, sleeping, chatting you up. He’d accompany you while you were reading in the morning, until what you assumed was noon. He’d leave… But even then in between, he’d pop in the basement at seemingly random intervals. You’d be playing a game you made yourself on his desk and he’d suddenly be right beside you asking what you were doing. You’d be reading and all of a sudden his head was next to you, asking about it. And he always dropped by to give you food. The food he gave was always tasty and comforting, and he would even ask what you liked, and give it to you the next time he sent food.

 

You were still wary of him, of course but… He treated you well. He was ready to provide you with essentials, like the bathroom stuff and _clothes._ It was unsettling just how… _Prepared_ he was for you. _How long has he been thinking of keeping you here?_

 

He kept his promise, he has never attempted to do anything to you after that first scary night. And you found yourself getting a bit more comfortable around him. You didn’t jump every time you heard a noise from the other room, Sans calling out “sweetheart?” and poking his skull through the doorframe to see you sitting on his bed. He was still intimidating as hell but… He wasn’t openly threatening you as he did before. He did chat with you but… Most times, he’d be silently watching you from somewhere else in the room, teeth in a frown more often than him grinning, while his eyelights stayed intense. He didn’t seem to want to scare you on purpose, because when he was rough in putting you to breakfast one morning, he was quick to apologize, though it was said with a curt “sorry.”, sockets lidding with disinterest. He still eyed you intensely when you ate, but you were starting to get used to it. He hadn’t forced you into anything anymore so… Now, you didn’t feel panicked or scared you were just… Utterly confused.

 

…

 

Sans had started sleeping in the bed with you after awhile. You were just finishing showering and brushing your teeth, wearing your clothes in the shower ( _you wouldn’t dare go out naked even if he wasn’t home. Hell- the first time you showered you were afraid Sans would appear in the bathroom, watching you wash yourself._ ), getting out of the bathroom. When you walked into the bedroom, there he was, lying on his bed, an arm covering his sockets. He seemed to have sensed you come in the room because he answered “sorry darlin’, my spine’s been hurting from all the sleeping-in-the-chair thing.”

 

You understood… It was his bed after all. You were already kind of uncomfortable when you used his bed while he sat in the hard, wooden chair. It didn’t seem comfortable. And the nights he slept on it… He had increasingly come closer to the bed each night before you slept, before finally pushing it up to it, side to side with the bed, close to your head. You went to the chair that you’ve left on the desk but-

 

“sweetheart, don’t use the chair ta sleep.”

 

“…” _Is he saying I should sleep in-?_

 

You paused, taking a breath. _He didn’t tell me where to sleep._ So you started to lower to the floor…

 

**“( y / n ).”**

 

You gulped.

 

“the fuck’r ya doin’, dollface?” He was staring at you from the bed, looking irritated. “ya know what i mean. c’mere.”

 

Your heart started to beat harder in your chest as you stood back up slowly, eyeing the bed and Sans’ huge form. There was enough space on the bed for the two of you sure, but… This wasn’t exactly a king sized bed. Hell, it wasn’t even a queen or double-bed sized bed. It was made for one person- him. The bed was big enough that you could tell that it wasn’t made for humans. That being said… Sans took up more than half the space when he was lying on his back, arms on his chest. You were small but there wasn’t much space beside him and if you lied on it… You’d definitely be touching him. You were scared but… You didn’t want to think what he’d do if you didn’t follow his order, after the commanding tone he used earlier.

 

You looked at the bed and the huge skeleton lying on top, over the blanket. He wasn’t looking at you anymore, lying close to the wall, staring at the ceiling.You pursed your lips as you started to slide onto the bed, careful, trying not to touch him… But when you lied completely on the bed, you made contact with his folded arm a little. You gulped and spun your body to the side, back towards him, hugging yourself without the blanket on you. You wanted to go under it but… The thought made you feel trapped, he could go over the blanket on top of you.

 

Sans seemed to feel your tense sleeping position because he spoke. “doll, relax.” _As if it were that easy-_ “i won’t do anythin’ ta ya. least, not like that time.”

 

You stayed tense when you felt the arm touching you shift- but when you looked back to check, he was only putting it under his skull, still staring at the ceiling. The pillow was still on your side but you didn’t make a move to take it- it was near his head and you didn’t want to take it in case he wanted it. You just looked away from him again, staring at the far wall from you with furrowed brows, trying to calm yourself. Your heart was still racing from the presence of the skeleton behind you but you calmed down when you heard him snoring deeply. When you looked, his mouth was opened and his sockets were closed. Knowing he was unconscious relaxed you, and your eyes slid shut, slipping effortlessly into sleep.

 

… He slept in the bed with you every night after that. And every time you’d wake up, you’d find yourself being held in some way by him. The first time, you woke up, you found his hand draping lazily over your chest- you panicked for a second before realizing he wasn’t holding you down. He just had his arm over you, hand on the bed. He wasn’t too close either- he wasn’t sticking up to you from behind. And he was still sleeping- he wasn’t loud or anything, but he was breathing slowly, calmly, breath faintly brushing over the top of your head, not seeming to be doing this consciously.

 

He kept getting clingier every time you slept with him- The first time had his arm draped over you. The next, a leg wrapped around yours and he made his arm into your pillow, one hand folded up behind you. After that, both his arm and leg had been wrapped around you. When you woke up one day to all his limbs securely surrounding you, his head resting on yours, you weren’t all that surprised. Holding you as if you were his pillow or something. Every time you woke up like that, he wasn’t conscious, so you weren’t entirely scared out of your mind… It was surprisingly comfortable when he wasn’t holding you down to him forcefully- he was warm and somehow both hard and soft to be embraced by. That didn’t mean you were lying there enjoying it either- the first few times you were sweating furiously, tensing in his gentle hold, too afraid to get out of his limbs. He confirmed your thoughts that he hadn’t done this purposefully when he woke up with a grunt, pausing for a moment, taking in the positions you were in- and slowly pulling his arms and legs from you, getting up from bed from the bottom side and getting breakfast as if it didn’t happen.

 

Though that changed when you woke up with all his limbs attached to you. When that happened he seemed to ‘give up’, and when you went to sleep with him beside you that night, he’d quickly come behind you and drape his arm and leg over you. You didn’t even try to question him, just accepting it with just a small drop of nervousness.

 

He was already on the bed, seemingly waiting for you while looking at his phone tiredly. You were in a comfortably oversized pajama walking in from the bathroom, and he put his phone away, sighing with no discernible expressions. You sat quietly, the bed bending in the slightest from your weight, lying facing away from Sans, as usual. He moved closer to you, an arm and a leg going over you, pulling you into him slightly. He’s done this before but… You gulped, trying to sink into the bed.

 

“doll.” He said softly, “ya know i won’t do anything ta ya. if i wanted to, _that would’ve happened long ago._ ”

 

… That’s true but…

 

“…” Sans sighed, breath going over your head. “jus’ relax and go to sleep. ya know i won’t be messin’ around with ya.”

 

“… Why?” You suddenly voiced.

 

You just couldn’t wrap your head around it. He’s just… Keeping you here, not doing anything to you, just… Just confining you here. You know he had… Desires but- just- what’s going on right now? Why is he just keeping you here? What does he want exactly? You expect him to have done something, considering what you've seen from him but... He hasn't. And you don't know what he expected from you.

 

“…” Sans stayed silent for awhile, not out of confusion… He seemed to be thoughtful for a moment.

 

“i don’t wanna let you go.” He said quietly, unconsciously pulling you closer to his chest.

 

What is it about you that he was so interested in..?

 

“ya know yer a witness but… that isn’t the reason yer here,”

 

“i told ya already, doll, but… _i want you. i want ya to be_ ** _mine_** _and only_ ** _mine._** ”

 

“i don’t know how long its gotta be but… yer staying in here until ya accept to be mine.”

 

…

 

You huffed out air. You were nervous, but you were just confused at this point. You just can’t seem to understand… _Just don’t overthink it._ Why does he want you so badly? Even during that first morning with him... You thought you saw the lights in his sockets turn into hearts for a split second. You weren’t anything special… You’re sure there are plenty of other women in this city with much more… _appeal_ to them than you do. Or at least, they had connections that could help him in his _occupation_. Why _you?_

 

… You huffed again in uncertainty. You don’t know. You don’t know why. You just know that he’s keeping you here, and that wasn’t going to change anytime soon. You quieted your thoughts as you just closed your eyes, letting yourself sleep in his arm (and leg).

 

* * *

 

…

 

He heard you starting to snore, and Sans let out a relieved sigh.

 

_You were able to sleep with his arm and leg around you like that._ He slipped his other arm and leg under you, legs tangling in yours, arm moving over your chest, the other moving to your stomach. He pulled you closer, and smiled when he felt your warm, small body on his chest.

 

He’s so happy that you were able to sleep in his hold like this… Comparing to those first few times when you would flinch when he so much brushed a hand against you on accident.

 

He could feel a little of your tiny adorable breaths on his bones.

 

… He could have you against his chest for hours upon hours- he would never get tired of it.

 

Sans put a hand on the side of your face, brushing it delicately, while going to your head, sniffing the hair a little. He let out a strained groan as a wave of _need_ went over him.

 

**_my_ ** _human…_

 

He hasn’t done anything to you this past week but his wants hadn’t changed one bit. And it was testing his limits, to have your presence constantly while not being able to do anything. But sleeping in the bed with you… Made him feel better.

 

He nuzzled into the hair at the back of your head, breathing you in.

 

_as long as she’s gonna be mine… i can wait as long as i need._

 

While Sans did feel uncomfortable whenever he had to leave to meet up with his gang and do whatever ‘work’ he was supposed to do that day… It put a smile on his face that his human couldn't leave him. No matter where he went, he’d always know where you were, and he had you in his territory. _His own_ territory, where he had absolute control. You were safe and at a place where he had you all to himself.

 

That being said… Whenever he did have to leave you, he’d always be in a bad mood, a worse mood than back when he hadn’t met you. His temper had shortened and he was more easily irritated by everyone around him. He snapped at people more often and his patience with the humans that he needed to ‘take care of’ had become so short that he found them dead much quicker than they would be if he wasn’t so irritated all the time. Even his gang noticed his angrier mood, and that was coming from his family who knew of his tendencies.

 

Every time he was outside, his bones ached to bring himself back here, to go to you. You were his priority, and he hated every second he wasn’t with you. His eldest brothers had asked why he seemed to be so agitated all the time, but all they got was a growl and a “none of yer business.” from him.

 

Maybe, when you were completely and utterly his… **_Your body, mind, and soul his…_** He’d introduce you to his family. Have someone take care of you while he was away. Though right now… He doesn’t exactly trust his family to take the best care of you, though he would like it if you weren’t alone every day in his hideout. He doesn’t trust anyone other than himself with you.

 

… He’d probably be jealous if anyone else was with you anyways. So for now, he’s going to enjoy having you all to himself.

 

He let himself run a phalange down your cheek to your chin, feeling its tenderness, sighing heavily.

 

He doesn’t want you going anywhere. He was happy that you were compliant with him, you never showed resistance to being kept here… Even if a part of him had wanted you to. _Just so he had the excuse to_ ** _tie you up and keep you on his bed._**

 

Sans chuckled quietly to himself, shaking his head. _no… i need t’ calm down…_ He doesn’t want to sabotage himself from having you completely, having you want him back in return. You hadn’t shown any signs of trying to get out, not that he knew of. When he was away, he’d get worried that you’d feel dull, empty… Depressed. But he’s thankful you didn’t seem to be showing any signs of any of that… Accepting your situation, but not out of defeat. You were just getting by and… He had to give you credit, you weren’t a coward. You didn’t break down every time he was around you, despite the things that happened to you on his account…

 

You’re safer down here than you were when you lived alone in this city. Sure, you were far away from the badder parts of the city like Redroad but… That didn’t mean those other places were clean either. The city was crawling with bad people, like him. He wanted to keep you not only to himself, but also wanted to keep you away from all of that… From fuckers that ran around mugging people and having gang fights. Even if he himself was a criminal, and could very well end your life. He could even end it right now... While you were sleeping-

 

He growled quietly, pulling you to him. He can’t do anything like that to you, **never**. He proved that to himself on that night he tried to take you. You were innocent to him, and clashing with the part of him that wanted to hear you make pained noises, he wanted to take you away from the violent city on the surface above the both of you. He can’t let you be alone there. You were gentle, delicate, _fragile._ And in Redroad, knowing humans and their idiocy, if they saw you walking with him and didn’t get the hint that you were his, they’d try to hurt you. He didn't want anyone touching his human. _He'd kill them._ The thought of someone hurting his precious little human...  ** _i’ll give ‘em fucking hell-_**

 

You made a noise in your sleep, sounding like you were scared, whimpering. He didn’t realize that he had started to grip you tightly around the middle, his clawed fingers had unconsciously dug into your clothed skin possessively. He shushed you quietly, letting go and rubbing the spot he had gripped onto, leaning back so he could turn your body to face him, wrapping around your small body again. He petted your head while whispering comforting words.

 

“sorry. it’s ok sweetheart. you’re ok.”

 

He continued to stroke your hair, feeling the strands of hair run through his phalanges and sighing. Scraping your scalp softly with his claws. _So good and soft... **His...**_

 

... Why does he have to feel such conflicting feelings in him? He wanted to taste your fear but he also didn’t want you to be afraid of him. He wanted give you pain and hear it, but he didn’t want you to get hurt. He just… He wanted you. He wished he didn’t have to be out so much, so he can continue to work on you and get you to warm up to him… So he wouldn’t feel so irritated and agitated outside, thinking about you and how he could spend time with you.

 

You had stopped your whimpering, going back into silent little breaths that kept going over the shirt over his chest. He pushed your head into it- he stiffened. You had subconsciously curled up closer to him, legs folding to the front of you, face rubbing into his chest… At least when you were asleep, you were much more comfortable with him, probably from how warm he was. Sans sighed, holding onto you a little tighter, feeling the soft, squishy body on his bones. He won’t do anything to you but… He’s not going to stop himself from embracing you like this. It made him calm and happy after god knows how long- His soul melted whenever he could hold you like this in the night. You’re safe. You’re his.

 

He looked at your sleeping form, restful face. He stroked it with his thumb, feeling how delicate it is... Looking at your lips that looked so... Soft and sweet...

 

He wished to kiss you, but that'll probably end up bad for you. You could wake up-  _he could lose control-_

 

_be patient. take a breath._

 

He held his breath- and stuck his teeth onto your forehead, staying there for awhile, before exhaling and pulling back, a longing look on his face before he closed his sockets and rested his skull on your head. He folded his arm on your back, running his hand up and down your back, smoothing out your top. He wanted your tenderness... Soft, small and warm... He wanted that only for himself.

 

_You'll be his. You had to be his._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAaa... I feel kind of sluggish at the time I'm writing this note, I didn't sleep the night before and I'm low on energy at the moment but rest assure if I had enough sleep I would sound much more excited! Probably because my mood is low at the moment I don't feel all that great with this chapter... But I hope that was good enough! I might need to take a little break, even if I don't want to ;v; so again I don't know how quick the next update is going to be. I hope I'll re-energize quickly because I have a week of holiday òoó  
> (I'm so sleepy óuò)  
> Also I just recently made a [tumblr](https://aka-indulgence.tumblr.com) haha;; I hope you guys don't mind that. Made it specifically for anyone who wants to ask/say hello hehe


	5. Run Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD I ACCIDENTALLY CLOSED ON MY EDITS ON THIS CHAPTER ;A;;;  
> ... But anyways.  
> Hi I'm back! Earlier this day I was feeling a bit down but now I'm feeling excited again, I felt a bit pent up on updating so here I am!  
> I'm a bit salty when I started editing this and that it was posted a bit later than I wanted >:C  
> Was a bit unconfident earlier on this chap but I hope now it'll be better. Sorry for the shorter chapter ;w;
> 
> Fair warning, non-consensual touching is in this chapter. It's for the first part of this chapter and shorter than before but... It's a bit more... 'Close' than the one in chapter 3.
> 
> I wonder what's happening down there..?

It was supposed to be any other morning.

 

Your eyes slowly opened, the sleep last night very fulfilling. Surprisingly, sleeping in the same bed as Sans was the best sleep you’ve had for a long time. You always slept enough, and every morning you woke up, even with the skeleton’s limbs wrapped around you, you woke up comfortable. He was warm and his touch surprisingly gentle, making you feel safe somehow- despite everything he did. You never wake up tired or exhausted, and you always wake up slowly, a bit sleepy at first, then slowly getting fresher the longer you kept your eyes open while you waited Sans to wake up and slide away from you. You could still fall asleep easily if you wanted to, but you were also awake enough not to nod off immediately.

 

You took a breath, blinking a few times to wake up some more… When you noticed something different.

 

As usual, Sans’ legs were wrapped around yours, but they weren't tangled together. His legs crisscrossed over yours, keeping your legs from moving or spreading.

 

You didn’t think much of that, as he’s done that before. You usually woke up with him locking your movements when he’s still asleep, maybe a little tightly sometimes, but never squeezing you too hard.

 

… But his hands…

 

They weren’t around your chest, secure and still.

 

You were laying sideways as usual, and a bony hand was buried in your hair, the hundreds of strands bunched up in his phalanges. It clenched and unclenched on the side of your head, pulling it slightly like Sans was going to yank on them any second now... Little tugs as he pulled away from your head a little, as if he was feeling it out and testing it.  Every time he clenched his hand around it... His phalanges would scratch your scalp a little, sending a tingle down your neck to the length of your spine. That alone... Had sent a red flag to you.

 

But that wasn't it.

 

His other hand... Had settled on your waist. And it wasn't staying still on it. He had been tracing along it, gently, softly... Before you were even awake. You'd just notice it now, feeling the tips of his phalanges gliding up and down you... Tickling you in the slightest, making you notice it more. Occasionally his clawed fingers would scratch a little deeper into your skin, making you flinch.

 

Sans started to chuckle deeply.

 

"heh... heh..." Sans drawled behind you. “yer a little ticklish, aren’t ya, _**doll…?** ”_

 

… Sans was _not_ asleep.

 

The way he said 'doll' _..._ You could  _hear_ his tongue moving in his mouth, lingering on the nickname, lolling the 'L'.

 

The hand on your head let go, letting your hair slip through his phalanges... Then taking a lock on two of his fingers, twirling it around and winding it in one, tugging it while he curled it teasingly.

 

You tensed up, with how soft his touch was. You could feel from how slowly those phalanges graze your skin under the clothes and the way he scratched softly at your face, pulling your hair… His hands were a little bit stiff, like he was holding himself back. You whimpered as you know what Sans **wanted** and what he was capable of- the skeleton himself chuckling at you, trying to shrink away from his dangerous fingers.

 

“aww… don't be like that,” He breathed, brushing against the back of your head, “i'm just... feeling yer _softness..._ _i just can't seem get enough of it.”_

 

You squeaked from his warm breath and tried to get away from him, jerking yourself away from him _-_ before freezing completely when Sans’ clawed fingers dug into the side of your stomach, his other hand quickly wounding around your neck, setting those fingers deep into your throat, almost choking you if he squeezed a little more. Your gasped, eyes widening from what you just gotten yourself into, a low growl emitting out of Sans’ chest, warning.

 

_“yer not going anywhere, dollface.”_ He growled deeply, the phalanges on your neck squeezing threateningly, the air dangerous with Sans’ scent of smoke and metal. _“don’t ya move or i might **hurt** ya on accident.”_

 

You quickly stilled yourself as best you can, your heart pounding so intensely that your breath shook, tensing every muscle you could- as Sans slid his hand over your stomach, slowly… Pulling you closer towards him, pulling your neck to his, the back of your head on his face, your back on his chest, and your hips pressing flush against his… _pelvis._ His heat-  _especially down there-_ immediately apparent to you, hotter than he’s ever been before... Like he had a fever coming on. Dread was rising in your chest, the hands on you pressed against you possessively, Sans taking a deep sniff of your hair and breathing out heavily, sounding like a deep growl as his humid breath broke on your neck.

 

_What’s happening?_ Your eyes darted throughout the room wildly as Sans’ warmth and scent covered you completely,  _Why was he suddenly like this today?_

 

_“why d’ya always try to run away from me?”_ His voice in a whine, setting his hand fully on your waist, squeezing and massaging it with his hard bony hand, _“i ain’t never hurt ya, darlin’… ya gotta relax for me, sweetheart…”_ He purred.

 

You did your best to stay still as you were shivering from fear and the feeling Sans was sending all over you, the hand on your waist starting to roam a little on you. Moving up towards your chest, **dangerously** getting close to your breasts, thankfully moving back down. 

 

But soon after, it slid past your waist onto your hips, lingering for awhile as he felt it with his phalanges a little, groaning against the back of your head. You felt him press himself to you more,  _rubbing_ a little and making you squeak... before stopping and letting his hand continue sliding downwards... Over your thigh a little… Coming back up to your waist and moving it over your stomach, rubbing it in circles, making you sigh in a mix of fear and comfort, from the warmth and how gentle he was being… Feeling him press you against him a little more.

 

All the while, the hand on your neck were dragging along it with his phalanges moving in tandem, tugging on your skin, tickling it and making your breath get caught in your throat. You swallowed thick saliva down your throat. You felt your mind slipping away again- but you held onto your consciousness, your body heating up and your breath getting panicked, Sans making a muffled moan behind you, covered by your hair on his mouth.

 

_What happened?_ Sans had never done this before- at least, not after the night he pinned you to the wall by your neck and slamming you onto his bed. He always kept himself from touching you too much, the touch that'd leave your breath shaky… _What happened to him?_

 

You whimpered small, squeezing your eyes shut and holding back a cry when Sans took a hungry sniff of you, groaning and pushing forwards on you a bit, his body heat overwhelming you. “hn… oh, yer such a sweet little thing.” He cooed as he moved his hand back to the side of your head, the other one moving back to your waist to stroke it a little bit too delicately, “yer just everything i want… making those cute little noises and… hm… yer hair and skin so good to touch…” He grabbed your hair gently, winding it around his fist and holding onto it fast, clenching onto it tightly while he tugged it from you a little.

 

You had started to sweat. It was getting too hot for you, and you were overwhelmed by Sans holding you like this-  _again._ You couldn't even look at him- his breath continuing to fan over your neck and his hands working to dismantle you. You knew he could do this anytime he wanted to but he hadn’t done anything, and he was always careful not to make you uncomfortable. He showed hints of regret after the first night with him and always made sure to treat you well... You were scared why he was suddenly like this.

 

His breathing got rougher and deeper as he started to pant behind you, making you sweat cold, Sans sliding his skull to put his nasal cavity on your neck, feeling the ridges on your skin as he rubbed his face on it, taking deep breaths and groaning, vibrating through you.

 

“S… Sans…” You squeaked carefully, your face so full of fear and dread. His fingers twitched at the mention of his name. You wanted to tell him to sto-

 

Sans _growled,_ loud, into your neck, stopping you from saying another word. “mmh- _i like it when ya say my name, dollface~”_ He chuckled into your neck, every breath making your hair stand all over you, clenching your teeth to stop yourself from screaming and struggling, _“music ta my ears~”_

 

You were shaking all over while at the same time your body wasn’t responding to you with your mind shouting at you to move away- scared stiff, frozen. Your breath shortened in panic, with every graze those sharp teeth made on your neck, his hot breath fanning your neck and his scent inescapable. His breath deepened and your heart rate calmed a little when he pulled his head away, hand settling into your hair, letting it go… You took a few quiet breaths to calm your self down while Sans stopped his hands from moving around you-

 

Ice climbed you up from your legs up to your head, jolting like electricity- Out of the corner of your eye an all too familiar red glow covering you- _something wet and warm gliding on you, lathering thick, warm saliva on your shoulder, up to your neck- Sans’ breath heavy on you._

 

Your body jerked violently after his tongue sneaked away- and you cried aloud, pulling yourself out of his hold of you- staggering onto the concrete floor, falling over a little before you caught yourself and spun around to look at the skeleton still on his bed, breathing panickedly and sweat pouring down you.

 

…

 

Sans' hands were still hovering in the position he had been holding you, grin completely gone and his sockets… Oh _god_ , his sockets… Wide and empty of his red lights, deep and aching with blackness. He… He… Looked so… **Angry.** Shocked, appalled, teeth turning into a deep and terrifying scowl as he stared at you with those pits of black, pinning you onto the floor. His brows slanted a little before they furrowed deep between his sockets as his mouth parted and he started to pant angrily, blood red lights returning and glowing intensely, _furiously_ \- gripping onto the sheets in front of him and making your face turn pale. He threw himself off the bed with a loud, frightening, aggravated growl-

 

And he vanished.

 

…

 

……

 

……..

 

You stood completely still, staring at where Sans had been standing at, eyes wide, iris contracted, body tense- you weren’t even breathing.

 

…

 

You threw your hands over yourself, hugging yourself tightly before sinking onto the floor, legs on either side of you as a few silent tears dropped off your eyes and you took deep, heavy breaths to steady yourself.

 

… _You could still feel his tongue on your shoulder,_ ** _slimy_** _and_ ** _warm_** _and… and…_

 

You hiccuped and quickly wiped your tears away. Sans wasn't here. You’re not sure your heart can stand the fear that weighed down on you right now. With shaky breaths you stumbled onto his bed, burying your face into the sheets as you tried to calm yourself down from the nerves that were firing throughout you.

 

_You’re getting out_ _._

 

You stayed still on the bed, despite the nagging feeling in your hands and your stomach to do _something_ , but you had to make sure Sans wouldn’t be back- there was a chance he’d drop off food for you.

 

You waited for a bit, the burning feeling in your chest making you ache.

 

You don't know how long you waited, but at the end... You felt weak.

 

You raised your head from the sheets when you were sure Sans wouldn't be back. By intuition you felt like Sans should be back by now if he was going to come back at all for food... And he didn't come. You were thankful because you didn't know how'd you eat in front of him after that... Not now. You felt confidence building on your chance... You felt like you could take your chance today. You were willing to take the risk that Sans might come back while you were _trying_.

 

You went to the door at the front, watching the handle with a building confidence in your chest. You were going to try for real today.

 

You're getting out.

 

Surprisingly enough, you weren’t trying to get out to escape Sans for… Well, _Sans_ himself. He was much better than what you expected him to be and he was actually more considerate to you than you thought. He was polite and hadn't made any sexual advances on you, only preferring to having you close to him, that admittedly... You felt a gentleness coming from him that confused you to no end, the difference jarring from his earlier interactions with you. You also weren't the type to hate anyone, and you couldn't bring yourself to even dislike Sans... You didn't hate him, you were just afraid of him. But you had to get out.

 

You'd be lying if you didn't try to break out of the basement before. But you never did anything too drastic  _yet_ , too afraid that Sans would come back or notice. All you did was made shy attempts of pulling on the handle and poking and prodding it as if it were a bomb. You hadn't been brave enough to try wholeheartedly, sighing afterwards and going back to your other activities in Sans' hideout.

 

Now, your confidence in yourself was swelling and you started to think of more ways to breaking the door- in one go. You thought of the possibility of maybe tweaking it little by little with a sharp little thing- But...  Your mind went blank. You don't even know _how_ to lockpick. You don't have the tools to do it- the sharpest thing that you ever found around the basement was a fork when Sans was eating with you- and he'd take it away from you to clean up every time, so you didn't have that with you right now. You thought of the pencil but quickly brushed it aside- the tip was lead and it'd just break in the lock.

 

_So... You couldn't lock pick, that was out of the question._ You went to the front door and stared at the handle. _The next thing to do is... Using force._  


 

You set your hands on the handle, gripping onto it steadfast, setting one foot against the wall. You started to pull back, your muscles quickly straining at the durability of the handle making you grunt and wheeze for a short while as you kept trying to pry the door open. You breathed a bit before walking back... Then charging forwards and ramming into it with the side of your body-

  
"Ugh!"

 

You fell back.

 

... You should've known your weight alone wouldn't be enough to budge the thing. Maybe even without the lock, if you pushed your weight on it, it wouldn't budge either with how much strength it seemed to have.

 

You went back, eyes locking onto the handle.  _Ok... What about this..?_ You thought as you raised a fist over the handle- punching it repeatedly, hearing the metal clack against your knuckles- quickly stopping after a few hits, your skin burning and quickly turning red.

 

 _If you were a skeleton, maybe this wouldn't hurt as much..._ Your skin feels like they were going to break if you kept doing that.

 

You thought about kicking it with your leg but after you tried to pick your leg up towards it, you quickly realized _that_ wasn't going to happen.

 

 _I need something else..._ Something that wasn't  _you._

 

You looked around the basement, first going to the shelf in the living room, and staring at the books. You felt around the backbones, feeling and looking  _maybe_ for a book that had a hard back...

 

None.

 

"Mmph..." You pressed your lips together in complaint... The next thing to do was find the heaviest one, then.

 

You grabbed ahold of the thickest, heaviest book you could find, frowning when you looked at the cover, the book about the stars. You liked this book but... Now wasn't the time to think about your fondness to it- you had something much more important to do.

 

You spent awhile thwacking it against the handle, feeling pretty confident in the weight in the book... Growing disappointment with every hit after the first one. The handle only made the book bend. But it  _did_ push it down a little. It was budging just a slither. You needed something else more effective... You placed the book down on the small table in the middle, moving into the bathroom next.

 

You looked at the bottles of shampoo and soap inside. You picked a bottle up in your hand, bouncing it a little and feeling the thick liquid inside. It was heavy from the size of it and quickly realizing...  _Sans planned for you to stay here for a **long time.**_ Why else would he prepare everything that made it feel like a permanent living space? You quickly shook the feeling off. Even without him here, you could feel Sans' controlling presence...

 

You strolled back to the front door. You positioned the bottom of the bottle, where the thickest plastic was and rammed it onto the handle... squeezing a bit of the liquid out the top and seeing the dent it made on the underside. You needed the liquid to keep it heavy... So the bottles were out of the question too. It'd just spill everywhere in the end if you kept going.

 

… Sans would probably laugh at you if it happened.  _If you didn't get out._

 

You had to hurry... How long have you been doing this? Sans could catch you any time... You were lucky he was away for this long, you had to keep going.

 

The more you looked around Sans' basement, the more you noticed a complete lack of things you could really use to help you… Sans was a criminal, and from the way he said it, you were… one of the  _easier_  ones to… To…  _Take care of._  You should’ve known he’s probably knowledgeable on how to…  _Keep_  someone. He must’ve thought of you trying to use things to break out. But you had to keep going.

 

There was nothing to work with in the bedroom. The only things there were the shelf, bed and the desk. As you stared at the sturdy black wood of the desk, you started to wish you could tear a bit of that wood form the shelf or the desk. That’d make the perfect bat you could swing on the handle, big but comfortable enough for you to hold onto, heavy and sturdy enough that it had more of a chance against the handle… Then you moved your attention to the chairs.

 

You quickly rushed into the living room, heart beating from the seconds ticking by. You were taking too  **long.**

 

… One attempt was enough to leave you panting with your hands on the floor and the chair fallen awkwardly on your side. The chair _certainly_ had a chance against the handle, it was just… _You._ You weren’t strong enough to pick it up AND swing it down on the handle properly and precisely. You had half a mind to try to break one of the chair legs but… You stood up and pushed the chair back under the table.

 

Then... You remembered something you had with you. Something that Sans didn't gave you, something you brought with you here when Sans took you away.

 

You considered yourself lucky Sans hadn't notice it... From your search all day you were sure Sans was expecting you to try to break out and leave you with nothing to work with. Sans must've missed this one. Maybe in the end, you were going to go back to the beginning and use more of your own force...

 

You took the shoes you had under the bed. They weren’t proper heels or anything of the sort- simple and monochromatic, and nothing to flaunt about. But the sole of the shoe was hard and heavy and didn’t bend easily, a working shoe- and it fit in your hand like a brick. You could do something with it.

 

You went to the handle again, staring it with a mix of nervousness and resolve at the same time… It was this or never. If Sans caught you now... You didn't even want to think about it. Your mind wandered off for a second, the simple image of Sans just grabbing you by the collar of your shirt and threatening you with whatever criminals do to their prisoners...

 

_ Just get out (Y/n)! _

 

With a shaky breath and anticipation growing in your chest you picked the shoe above you and brought it down on the handle, making it budge immediately- a good sign. It was like punching it with a glove, your hand didn’t hurt and it still relied a lot on your strength.

 

You hit it more, jamming it onto the handle, hearing a few squeaks and shrills of the mechanism complaining from the multiple, precise hits- the handle had been worn down just a bit from your previous attempts, making it a little more prone to impact and weaker than before- and now that you were hitting it non-stop with more will behind every strike, it was slowly creaking away, to your extreme grateful surprise and adding more to your drive to break out.

 

Every strike left the muscles in your arm burning from the strain you were putting yourself in- you were never a fighter. But you had to keep going- you could feel it, you were _close!_  You panted as you beat the handle without break, seeing it shake harder and looser, making your heart beat with anticipation- You added your other hand to pull on the handle too, adding more strain, pushing at the wall with one of your feet like before as you kept hitting and hitting with your shoe, eyes glowing with every shake it made and-

 

_CRACK!_

 

The handle clattered onto the floor, small parts strewn across, the metal glinting into your eye a little, leaving your mouth hanging.

 

You… You did it?!

 

… No time for gaping and celebrating. You had to get out **NOW.**

 

Heart in your throat, you quickly slip your shoes on- you were going to have to run, and run _fast._ You couldn't tell how long you’ve been trying to bust the door open- but you knew it took hours. You peered inside and saw the lock dislodged from the door frame, taking a quick energizing breath from the chance you have in front of you. It seemed too good to  be true.

 

You quickly swung the door open, banging onto the wall from the speed and swinging back close to the door frame, running up the stairs and almost slipping from all the adrenaline that was willing you to go faster without any care for where you were stepping on. You got to the shed upstairs, looking around at nothing in particular, your anxiety gnawing inside of you- you weren’t even sure what you were looking for, what you were scared of- Maybe of Sans hiding there all along, waiting for you to break out. You pushed the thought out of your head, breathing loudly, throat burning from exhaustion.

 

_Keep going (Y/n)! You have to run._

 

You put your hands on the door, grunting from how heavy it was- it didn’t budge the first time you pushed on it, making you panic for a second- had you been locked by **two** doors all this time?!

 

…. But this door didn’t have a handle, not even an incision for any key you can think of… How could it be locked? Through the slit of light between the door and the frame around it, you could see there were no breaks in the light that was… Getting quite dim. Was it late already?

 

_ Hurry up! _

 

You tried your luck again, eyes screwed shut as you put your entire weight onto the door- eyes widening as it opened so, so slowly… You were lucky the door was just heavy. You pushed at it for what felt like _minutes_ \- **_Could you get any slower?_**

 

You finally managed to squeeze out when the door was opened wide enough for you to go through it, with your body wedged between it and the wall of the shed as you did- Remembering back to when Sans was bringing you here. He’d push it so easily, as if the door was made of plastic.

 

Remembering the raw strength he had… You remembered why you were running in the first place. Your legs shook from how fast your mind was going, eyes darting around for a direction to run towards.

 

Your legs suddenly took action at the first sight of an alleyway in front of you- you're sure it was the one that you and Sans exited when you came here all those nights ago. Your mind quickly settled on aiming for the station- you just had to get away from Redroad, no destination in mind. You had to go somewhere, anywhere. Drop off and find some place to hide before you think about where to go next. You didn't care for now- you just went wherever your legs were taking you... Because you didn't know where you were going. You just kept running in the general direction you vaguely remember you going through with Sans... But nothing seemed familiar.

 

You didn't think. You just kept running.

 

... On  _Redroad._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"where are you running to... little girl..?"_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Just finished doing quick edits on Ao3, and I decided in the middle that I wanted to change somethings in the flow of the chap... Making the edit session last longer huhu...  
> This is actually the first part of a bigger chapter that I purposefully split... Next one will be more exciting  
> Leave a comment if you'd like, reading them always make me happy and drives me to write more :D Though... The breaking out part took a lot out of me, I'm not sure if it's good enough... Does it feel ok? I felt like that part is a bit lacking and I apologize in advance ;n;
> 
> ... But don't you go just yet! Because. I. Got. Fanart!!! :000 *bounces excitedly*
> 
> [shibe-inu](https://shibe-inu.tumblr.com/) made a type of [cover art](https://aka-indulgence.tumblr.com/post/187027698995/shibe-inu-a-murderer-in-the-subway) for AMitS!! (Thank you so much, I sometimes imagine what it would be like having fanart, but I thought "probably not..." So imagine my delighted surprise when this came in... I actually held my hand on my chest I'm so happy, thank you!! ;w;)
> 
> Oh, and also, a little snippet of AMitS that may or may not happen between chapter 4 and 5 ;)  
> https://aka-indulgence.tumblr.com/post/187325631745/cold-baby


	6. Little Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans was having a bad day... Then it became the worst of his days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was... Supposed to post this earlier... I thought "this won't take long, I'll update AMitS and I'll update TDtLU!" After I posted the last chapter.  
> ... This chapter is... about 10,000 words... Whoops... (Writing before editing, this is going to take awhile, huhu..)  
> I hope you guys don't mind the length! Haha...  
> And yes, this takes place on the same day as the one in chapter 5.
> 
> Also, you may have seen the fact that I bumped up the ratings, because of a scene in this chapter that's explicit... It's only at the beginning and it's marked at the start and end by stars ( *** ) for convenience, though it has importance to the story- but it's still there! (Though you probably shouldn't read this if you're not of age)
> 
> Sans just wanted to go back to you... But he couldn't risk it.

Sans quickly threw himself out of the void just as quickly he threw himself in it, landing in his room in the skeletons' shared house, panting like a madman, vision blurry.

 

_fuck_ …

 

He didn't fucking mean to... _Shit!_

 

His bones felt like they were burning, his soul pounding against his ribcage in a way that he knew he couldn't control himself.

 

_It was an accident!_

 

He quickly stumbled to the door to the hallway ahead, locking the door before anyone walks in and finds him in this animalistic state, the scent of his magic overwhelming- his arousal and heat-like state immediately apparent. And that'd quickly pique their suspicions... The Wing-Dings might find out about his girl way too early for his taste. Good thing Papyrus wasn't here right now... He doesn't think he could take anyone coming here now and finding him like this. He could hear his bro now...

 

_ "SANS! WHY ARE YOU EMITTING SO MUCH MAGIC?!” _

 

Sans put his fist on the wall, almost cracking it from the force he put on it. If it wasn't his house his knuckles would've made a hole in any wall, his energy spiking his strength to intolerable levels- he felt so pent up, aggressive and just so... **Hungry for you.**

 

_Why did you have to be so unbearably tempting to him?_ He struggles to hold himself back.

 

Not knowing how much longer he can take himself, his magic sparking everywhere in his bones, he slammed the bathroom door open, then locking that too.

 

_Good thing he’s the only one who can teleport in this house…_

 

It was an _accident_.

 

He had been doing good so far, in holding himself back despite his lust for you. He'd say he was doing a good job taking care of you and keeping you in his basement as comfortable as possible- He was sure you'd never complain to him openly, not only from your adorable nervousness with him, but also that you just never seemed to want to trouble anyone- from what he'd seen of you before. And either ways, Sans' line of work made sure he could read people easily- and what he saw from you was always hesitant acceptance, which warmed his soul. You weren't mad at him... Sweet thing.

 

But last night…

 

He had went to sleep with you as usual, enjoying the way you felt on his bones, your scent... Sure they were very inviting but he'd learn to find comfort in it first before he felt something in his _lower regions_ …

 

Falling asleep wasn't the problem.

 

It was sleeping itself that caused him to feel so… Driven.

 

***

 

_He had a wet dream._

 

He had been so close to you for so long now… Inhaling your scent, touching your body, feeling your warmth through your clothes all through out the nights… Keeping you close to his chest, aligning himself with you, _fitting together like a puzzle piece._ You were always enveloped by him, whether he did it on purpose or not. He made contact with every part of you.

 

… _His pelvis was lined up with your hips._

 

So warm.

 

Sans felt sweat starting to dot his skull as he put a fist on the wall, slowly this time, his forearm lying flat against it as he tried to control his breathing, resting his skull against his arm as his eyelights practically shaking. He felt so much _heat_ and _magic_ pool in his pelvis.

 

_All that he wanted…_

 

_Running his hot, thirsty tongue across your throat, tasting your sweat and nervousness on his wet ecto-flesh, kissing and sucking on your shoulder, on your neck…_

 

Sans started to groan and pant, breath hot and humid as his sockets slid shut at the vivid, lucid memories of his dream.

 

_He started to bite your neck… Leaving small little nips from shoulder to shoulder as he started to pull your clothes down to expose more skin to him, his eyelights glaring hungrily at the inviting,_ **_delicious_ ** _image._

 

_You made such beautiful and precious sounds- making small little mewls while your body started to lurch against him, getting adorably overwhelmed by all the things he was doing to you- when he hadn’t even started yet._

 

Sans opened his sockets a crack, peering out of them down to his pants, seeing the familiar red glow of his magic over the fabric- one that has been appearing often since the couple of weeks back.

 

_He sniffed and snarled on your neck hungrily- He just wanted to eat you up._ ** _Devour you._** **_Make you his completely._** _He dreamt he bit you down on your shoulder,_ ** _hard._**

 

He didn’t remember if he made a mark in your flesh or not but damn- the thought of **marking you** … How **real** your flesh and skin felt against his dagger teeth- the _divine_ taste of your sweat…

 

Sans started to whine, panting faster as it was starting to get _painful,_ shutting his sockets as he tried to keep back his seemingly insatiable drive. He hadn’t felt _relief_ in a quite awhile now… Ever since he started keeping you in his basement. He kept his thoughts on pursuing you, and now he felt so pent up. You were always where he wanted you to be- And he couldn’t stay away from you. He’s always wanted you every moment he looks at you,  _when he isn’t looking at you-_ And he just… _He wanted to shove his cock up into you._

 

_You made a_ **_tasty_ ** _scream in his dream, a mix of pain and pleasure for you, your cry mixing with his moan as he sucked on you while he kept his teeth sunk into you. He released you slowly… Letting his drool fall, licking his teeth a little, before licking the excess saliva that was on you, ‘cleaning you up’._

 

He flinched when he felt his drool in reality slip path his teeth, running down to his chin as he started to growl at himself. He can’t… He can’t- He just wanted to go back to you right now and shove you against the wall, the bed, _anything-_ Rip your clothes off and just-

 

His sockets widened in alarm when he felt the familiar burning sensation of magic in his bones, flaring and pulsing to bring him home and do just that.

 

_no, no, no-_ He cried desperately in his mind, feeling the magic in his groin forming quicker, _i can’t i can’t-_ He can’t hurt you, he doesn’t want you to run away from him- He _needed_ you, and his efforts would be a waste if he took you now. He already messed up so much… _god, why can’t i just-?_

 

He gasped, the sound wet and loud from the tongue that had already formed in his mouth, moving and ready to taste you- his soul was vibrating so much in his chest- _too much_ \- He had so much magic in him and he could feel his control slipping away as his panting turned into short growls as he just couldn’t keep himself cool.

 

Everything was just hot and he just wanted go back to you you **_you-_**

 

_where is she_

 

_my human_

 

_my (y/n)_

 

_mine mine_ **_mine_ **

 

He snarled, snapping his teeth shut and open as he eyed his growing erection through his pants.

 

This won’t do. If he doesn’t do anything now in his uncontrollable state, he might actually go to you and- _shit!_

 

“god damn it… **(y/n)** …” He slurred, mind filled with lust, unable to think coherently, the only thing in his mind was _you you you… Perfect, all his. Only his._

 

He groaned needily as he carefully felt the stiffness through his pants, sucking a breath at how _sensitive_ it was, even through the clothes- twitching at the tiniest of contacts.

 

_All the things you do to him~_

 

This could do. He can get what he wants while he keeps you safe… The door’s locked already. If he doesn’t… It might end badly for you.

 

He slid his pants down easily, having the rim of it rubbery and stretchy and easily removable, revealing his glowing red cock, wincing a little at how erect and ready it was, how easy it was for him to get aroused by you. You were just so much for him. He quickly felt his way behind the shower curtain, prepared for a quick clean up.

 

He wrapped his phalanges carefully around his shaft, already feeling a spark of pleasure jolt up his bones before he even started. _“fuck baby… yer just too much…”_

 

_He remembered sliding your clothes off your pleasing, tempting body, hearing you making needy sounds at him, your eyes shut tight as you let him undress you, revealing to him all of you… Nothing to block his roaming red lights as he took in the view in front of him, inviting him to play with you._

 

He started to squeeze his length steadily, feeling it throb against his hand, his breathing getting shallow as he pressed his teeth together, wanting to get it done as soon as he can… But the memory of you felt so _good_ , he had to finish his fantasy.

 

_He touched you everywhere, leaving light, delicate strokes of his phalanges down from your legs up towards your hips, playing with them a little, kneading them, tracing over it and sliding his hands up your curves, brushing your breasts slightly… feeling your hands slowly, feeling every rise and fall of your tender muscles and flesh, massaging them methodically, hearing you sigh and 'Mmm' from it._

 

_Carefully yet firmly, he placed his hands on your shoulders as he grazed his teeth against your ears, taking another scent of you before he started to push in through your entrance._

 

_oh fffuck._ He started to massage his dick as he let a lustful groan escape his throat as he imagined for a second how it’d feel like if the hands that were touching him right now were yours… _Soft and malleable, so fine and smooth against his erection, able to make it flutter and twitch with every stroke you gave it… he’d love to have your soft inviting lips give it a kiss…_

 

_oh shit…_ His smile split wide and lax as the precum started to coat his shaft when he started to pump his dick up and down, exciting him as he started to move faster while applying steady pressure around his member, pulling his thoughts back to how you felt in his dream.

 

_You were soaking wet when he pushed into you… All ready and slick just for him. He hardened his grips on your shoulders while he started to pump and in and out of you, slowly as he felt every part of your walls move around him, wet and warm and clamping onto his cock ever so often-_

 

Sans groaned louder, turning into grunt as he squeezed himself harder and pushed and worked his cock, imagining he was pushing into you against the wall right now, making desperate breathing sounds against his clavicle as he thrusted into you.

 

“fffuck… sweetheart…” He moaned as he imagined your face, all red and sweaty from… “ugh…” from what he was doing to you…

 

He started thrusting into his own hand as he felt surges of pure pleasure pump through his cock, making his breath shake as he cracked his sockets open, staring into the ceiling.

 

_fuck fuck fuck- you feel so nice alllll around my dick dollface~_ He sighed blissfully, air coming out of his nasal cavity as a drunken expression swept across his face.

 

_You were moaning loudly, arching your back as he kept pumping in and out of you, making choked breathing noises when he dug his claws into your skin, piercing it, seeing pricks of red tainting the tips of his phalanges, making him lick his teeth at the sight as his sweat fell on your bare chest, wanting to just lick all over you as he chased his orgasm,_ **_oh god he could feel it coming-_ ** _Your moans getting louder and louder as he growled into your neck, reaching your peak, when finally,_ **_finally_ ** _, he-_

 

“hrk-!”

 

Sans moaned _loudly_ , as he coated his hands with his dimly glowing red cum, spilling over his fingers and hitting the wall and floor of the shower. He was panting like a wild animal now, swallowing saliva and lolling his tongue out as he took heavy breath after heavy breath. _Oh god, he wished he could just fuck you._ He felt as much as he did during heats- he couldn’t even begin to imagine the drive he’d have when he goes into one. That’s how crazy you made him- He can’t believe himself, getting so lustful for the tiny human… You were so many things to him.

 

After he took a few breaths to regain himself, he finally took a good look at the mess he made, looking at it with the lightest hint of distaste… But it wasn't like this was his first time jacking himself off to the thought of you.

 

That first week was a _hard_ one for him to handle.

 

He sighed, taking the shower head and washing away the evidence of his activities, letting it drain down the sink and giving himself a little wash, pulling his pants up before his magic disappeared. Every time he had these sessions, specifically with those hungry thoughts for you, he found it hard for his arousal to disappear as soon as he was ‘done’.

 

***

 

He groaned and sighed, satisfied. _that was a good one._  How ironic that he hadn’t been relieved since the night he brought you into his basement. He hadn’t been dreaming since being with you every moment he can- when he slept with you safely tucked into his chest and maintaining touch with him as he slept gave him a sense of calm and peace of mind. That  _no one’s takin’ my human… she’s safe with me… she can’t leave me._ You were always somewhere he knew he could go to, and it kept his mind from running wild thinking of you, back when he was still following you around. When you weren’t there… It drove his mind crazy and made him feel more agitated and aggressive. You had a calming effect on him.

 

But with his deep want for you, something like this was bound to happen. It actually kind of surprised him how long it actually took to happen.

 

His mind flew to earlier this morning.

 

After the sex-filled dream, his sockets had crept open, his skull still fresh from the dream. He could still remember the _taste_ he had. It wasn’t a new feeling to him but… The fact that after waking up after a dream like that, **you,** the **_real_** _you_ \- were right in front of him, your body warmth and your scent keeping him in the lustful state, tempting him to fulfill his fantasy. Clouding his mind with more thoughts of you from how _close_ he was to actually make it a reality.

 

He had stared at your body with half-drooped sockets, his eyelights fuzzy and bleary. Instinctually, he had crushed your body into his while he was asleep- squishing you to his ribcage and pressing into his _pelvis_ , making him groan quietly with need when he felt it. He wanted to _touch_ you, _feel_ you like he did 'before'… Eyelights focusing into you more as hunger started to fill him, licking away some drool that had slipped past his jagged teeth as your scent drove him on.

 

He moved his hands from your chest, letting himself touch and stroke your body without abandon. The arm under you moved to your neck, letting his phalanges feel around the delicate softness of your skin, remembering just how _fragile_ and _vulnerable_ you were… He had so much power over you like this. Just with one movement of his hand, he could…

 

Sans laughed amusedly at the thought. _humans, so easy ta kill…_ Feeling every movement your neck made, feeling you breathe in and out as he felt your throat out. And your face stayed so peaceful too, taunting him to become bolder in his hazed state, making him want to do… So many things to you.

 

His other hand had went to feel the warmth of your stomach, flat against his palm as he made circles around it, relishing at the heat. He buried his face into your hair and gave it a sniff as his hands kept working, getting him intoxicated and feeding more to his hunger. He wanted to feel more. And you weren’t objecting him… were you…?

 

He slipped his hand under your clothes for a moment… A deep, quiet rumble building in his chest as he felt your warm, bare skin below his phalanges when he felt around it a little, making him grit his teeth on just how _good_ you felt. _Why… Why is everything so appealing about you?!_

 

He felt his phalanges curl into your stomach possessively a little… Before he retracted it from under the shirt, back to simply stroking it above the cloth. He felt around you more, his hand moving under your hair and the other finding the curious dip of the curve of your waist, a lazy smile creeping up on him from just how relaxed and drunk he felt at that moment.

 

It’s when he let his fingers dig deeper into your hair possessively and his other hand tease your curve when you started to wake up.

 

... He couldn’t find it in himself to stop.

 

His instincts and everything about you just spurred him on.

 

He started to tickle your waist and scratched your scalp a little so you'd notice his _actions_ more, and he didn’t miss the little shiver it sent down you as he did. It was adorable. He wanted to stir you. Wanted to tease you. You weren’t looking back at him yet…

 

He gave more pressure on the tips of his claws, letting them drag a little over your clothed skin… You flinched when he went a little deeper, a surprised look on your face that made him want to tease you more, making him want you more.

 

“heh… heh…” He chuckled slowly, pleased and amused, _“yer a little ticklish… aren’t ya, doll~?”_

 

He saw you flinch a little at his words, your eyes flicking onto him for a second, a cute little dip between your eyes showing that little fear that he so adored. Fear coming off of you… Had always been such a _tasty_ littlething _._

 

Playfully, he placed a lock of your hair between two of his phalanges, twirling it around his fingers a little before wounding it in his pointer and giving it a teasing tug, a cruel grin stretching on his face when he saw you shut your eyes in anticipation of him pulling your hair away from you. _so cute._

 

_give me more of those faces, doll…_

 

He could feel it in his bones, the urge to just grab you and start fucking you, but something in the back of his mind had kept him from doing so, instead keeping himself back and continue to tease you. He let the tips of his sharp phalanges scrape your face a little and dig into your waist a little… You shrunk in yourself a little, inadvertently squishing your body into him more and making his soul thump that much harder.

 

_don’t try ta run away from me, dollface…_

 

“aww… don’t be like that. i’m jus’… feeling yer softness… _i can’t seem to get enough of it._ ” He said, with a drunken tone to it, his skull feeling light- like he could just drift away.

 

But then you moved.

 

You were trying to get away from him.

 

**_ain’t happenin’, sweetheart._ **

 

_“yer not going_ ** _anywhere,_** _dollface.”_ A territorial growl escaped from him, sinking his claws into your side harshly while his other hand set into your neck, feeling himself slipping away _dangerously,_ _“don’t ya move or i might_ ** _hurt_** _ya on accident.”_

 

He really would. He could feel the twitch in his phalanges, the burning in his bones… _if ya keep tryna run away like that dollface, i might lose myself._

 

His soul thumped harder when he felt you obey him, going tense, stilling, letting him push you back towards him and press himself to you again… The contact to his lower regions tempting him to _grind_ _against you-_ but somehow, he still kept himself in check in that cloudy state of mind of his.

 

“why d’ya always try to run away from me?” _every time ya do, it just makes me wanna…_ He stared at the exposed skin above your shirt. Every time you try to get away from him, the more he wanted to prove to you that you _belonged to_ ** _him-_** _made him want to bite you down and mark you, showing you just exactly how you’re_ _his._

 

__Dangerous._ _

 

He relaxed the hand on your waist, letting it rub and stroke you, giving you a tiny squeeze, feeling your squishiness. 

 

“i ain’t never hurt ya, darlin’… ya gotta relax for me, sweetheart…” _please_. He needed you to.

 

_Or he might just go ahead and mark you_ **_right now._ **

 

Your neck had looked so… Enticing at that moment. More so than before, if it were possible. _Why did you smell so_ ** _good?_**

 

 

His face took on a needier, desperate look as his hand explored your body a little, his bonebrows furrowing deeper between his sockets and the urge to touch the… _Softer parts of you_ grew in his chest _._ Going up on your chest a little, noticing your nervous reaction to him. _so cute, **my** **girl.**_  A cruel smile grew on him as he crept his hands closer to your _breasts_ , a lecherous look in his red lights as he saw you visibly stiffen when he got close… Laughing darkly in his mind as he pulled it away from them, seeing you take a relieved breath. _aww dollface… yer so innocent, baby…_

 

He went down into the dip of your waist again, pressing it flush against his hand as it flew over to your hips, prodding and digging into the bones, raising his brows curiously. So smooth and… Having to feel the bones under your skin like that…

 

“hngh…”

 

He wanted to… _Wanted to_ ** _grind against you…_**

 

_…_ _shit._

 

Unconsciously he had already started to push against you again, and it filled his bones with so much more  _need._ Another wave of heat came over him when he heard your tiny adorable squeak, making him want you more-

 

... He felt down your thigh… Feeling how malleable it is… _so good to touch…_ Coming back to your stomach and rubbing slow circles on it, hearing you _sigh_ at _his_ strokes…

 

_heh_ …

 

The hand on your neck couldn’t stay still, keeping his phalanges on it and stroking slowly, feeling your little shudders as he dragged it across your skin, pulling it under the pressure a little… Feeling your heavy, ragged breaths as he felt the way your throat move when you were swallowing your spit. Shit, he was close… He couldn’t help but make a muffled moan, his face buried into your hair.

 

_so warm… so small… gettin’ all worked up fer me like that…_

 

He felt you were getting overwhelmed by him, and he just couldn’t _stop._ He was just too close to getting his chance... In having  ** _all of you._**

 

A stronger scent hit his nasal cavity, making his eyelights shrink for a second before dilating again- darting to your neck and focusing onto it. You were _sweating_. It smelled good. He wanted to just... eat you up, _fuck_ you looked delicious right now. He dove back into your neck, inhaling your stronger scent and the fear radiating off of you wanting to just- **bite you-**

 

"S... Sans…"

 

….

 

You said his name.

 

**… Fuuuck, he wanted to hear you say his name again- _scream it,_  when he pins you to his bed and fucks y-  
**

 

His fingers twitched possessively on you, gripping you tighter as the scenes from the dream got stronger in his mind, closer to reality. His libido had increased tenfold with the tantalizingly tender texture of your skin, the dizzying scent of yours- the fact that you _couldn’t do anything to stop him-_

 

“mmh-  _i like it when ya say my name, dollface~”_ He chuckled.  _“music ta my ears~”_

 

_say my name again._ He thought as he growled into your neck, his territoriality spiking inside of him, making him want to claim you more.

 

As he continued to sniff your neck and feel you _shiver_ in his hold… His sockets had opened and they were looking at your neck so, _so_ , closely. He saw the sweat on you, making your neck glisten deliciously, the lovely shadows casted on your skin making it seem so much more tempting… _You looked so_ ** _fucking tasty…_** He could feel the drool building up just right behind his teeth as the _smell, the warmth, the touch coaxed him on…_

 

He couldn’t stop. He didn’t want to stop. His mind wasn’t even fully awake and was clouded with lust- he didn’t even realize what he was doing.

 

His tongue snaked out of his pointed teeth, eyeing the delicious glistening skin right in front of him, sockets lidding in delight as it made contact with the taste of your neck. _It tasted…_ ** _heavenly._** _He tasted your savory sweat, along with the sweet, softness of your skin under his tongue… running it from the tip of your shoulder blade up to your neck, close to your chin._

 

_It tasted_ **_so fucking good_ ** _._

 

Sans felt like he was losing himself, his sockets fluttering at the absolute _fineness_ of your taste, a groan building up at the back of his throat and his arousal rising again-

 

When you pulled out of his hold with a cry, stumbling onto your feet and almost falling, before turning around hastily.

 

…..

 

_you…._ **_you…._ ** _got out of my fuck’n_ **_arms?!_ **

 

_He was **furious**._

 

You took his favorite human away from him.

 

You were **ripped** away... from **him.**

 

_… how_ **_dare_ ** _you._

 

_you’re_ _fuckin’_ **_mine._ **

 

_you're mine (y/n). mine._

 

_mine, mine,_ **_mine…_ **

 

_you…_

 

... You looked so scared.

 

Your face had paled, your eyes were wide, and pure terror had came across your face when you looked at him, seeing your eyes start to water, your body shivering violently.

 

He did that. He… almost took you forcibly. He almost hurt you. You were scared of him.

 

… Again.

 

_wait… what did i just…_

 

_FUCK!_

 

_HE DID IT AGAIN!_

 

_no no no no…_

 

He felt his magic spasming inside of him, his instincts telling him to rush to you and grab you _and_ -

 

_fuck, no!_

 

He can’t do this!

 

_ HE FUCKED UP! _

 

_fuck, baby, sweetheart, i’m sorry… shit!_

 

He’s an idiot!

 

_He did it… Again?!_

 

His baby… His precious human… He almost…

 

_i’m so sorry darlin’…_

 

He felt regret surge through his chest, giving him so much _pain,_ before it quickly turned to rage, growing and festering in his soul and making him breathe heavily, _angrily- Fuck, he almost fucking-_

 

_i’m so sorry (y/n)._

 

He hit the bed and stood up, running through the void and landed in his room.

 

He couldn’t risk being around you. He could’ve hurt you, could’ve made it worse…

 

…

 

Sans found his bonebrows dipping between his sockets at the memory, losing the relaxed grin he had just moments before at the memory of the morning. He fucked up again…

 

A growl grew in his throat as a deep, angry scowl appeared on his face and his eyelights dimmed dangerously, a terrifying wave of  anger building in him, eyelights casting down for a second to see another arousal peeking from his pants at the memory of the morning.

 

_Why can’t he just learn to fucking control himself?!_

 

He didn’t want to hurt you… He never did, he just…

 

_fuck, those curves, those tasty, soft, lips, your tiny, perfect body-_

 

Sans groaned to himself, the arousal only increasing, to his dismay. _fuck_... The memory itself.. Your scent, your warmth, your _taste- oh, it made him want to shortcut back into his basement and-_

 

_Thud._

 

Sans snapped out of his territorial state, feeling the magic buildup in his body that was dangerously close to sending him back to you dissipating, his eyelights shifting to the door to the hallway. _shit. who’s..?_

 

"Ghk? W-WHAT THE... SAAANS! ARE YOU IN OUR ROOM RIGHT NOW?!”

 

_fuck_. This was why he got his basement in the first place…

 

He lumbered to the door, grumbling about the interruption to his thought while also thankful to his younger brother for snapping him out of them... Who knows it’d be a disaster if he followed through with his desires. He unlocked the door- which quickly flung open, slamming against the wall when he did.

 

"SANS! WHY DON'T YOU EVER USE THE FRONT DOOR ANYMORE, YOU KNOW, LIKE A NORMAL PERSON WOULD?!”

 

_nnngh_ …

 

"sorry bro. ya know i'm too lazy for that." he shrugged. "ya know we ain't 'normal people' either, paps.”

 

Papyrus gave a deadpan face to him, a scowl coming across his jagged mouth, bonebrows crinkling downwards, twisting the scar on his right eyesocket a little as he stared his older brother down upsettedly.

 

"I- UGH. I KNOW BROTHER, IT'S JUST... CAN YOU AT LEAST GIVE ME A SIGN IF YOU'RE IN OUR ROOM? YOU'RE NOT HERE A LOT BUT THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS SHOW ME EVIDENCE THAT YOU'RE HERE BEFORE LOCKING TO WHAT IS BASICALLY **MY** ROOM NOW.”

 

Sans looked to the side- eyeing the bunk bed he used to share everyday with his brother a while back. He's slept away from home long before he met you, but... He still can't help but feel a little guilty whenever Paps tells him he misses him. _As if they don't meet everyday anyways…_

 

"sorry 'bout that paps, got a little busy ta notice." He shrugged, telling him truthfully without giving away his 'activities' too much.

 

"THAT'S WHAT YOU ALWAYS SAY, SANS." Papyrus rolled his eyelights, pushing Sans to the side and strolling into his room, going to the drawers to shuffle through it. "BUT... YOU SEEM TO BE EARLY TODAY.”

 

"w... huh?”

 

"YOU'VE BEEN COMING LATER TO THIS HOUSE THAN YOU DID BACK.... ER... BACK THEN, BROTHER. AND I STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT EXACTLY YOU'VE BEEN DOING.”

 

_heh... 'doing', huh?_

 

_Oh, how he wished he could've said he's been doing yo-_

 

"SO, WHY ARE YOU HERE EARLY, BROTHER?”

 

"u-uh.." shit. He didn't have an answer to that. He can't just say- _"sorry paps. had this f_ ** _uckin’_** _fantastic dream about my girl last night, and i got a little 'handsy' with her... and i almost fucked her there.” “… so here i am.”_

 

No one else knew about his obsession for you other than himself. Even the people who had seen you come out with him out of the subway that night, and that spider-stache’ Caradnid- No one knew that he’s been keeping you either. They've only seen you get dragged away from him... they probably thought you were dead. A couple of times between work and going back and forth to give his sweet little (Y/n) a visit to keep her company or to give her something to eat, he’s been stalking the places you’ve been, your house, your work.

 

You didn’t seem to have a lot of friends… Though he’s extremely grateful that no one at your apartment seemed to be very talkative with their neighbors, and that no one there was looking for you or anything. _good._ That meant no one had to die.

 

Work was just a tad bit more complicated, but nothing he couldn’t handle. From what he saw awhile back, you weren’t the type to skip work without notice, so he was sure there’d be someone who’d notice your disappearance… But you weren’t that close to your coworkers either. They weren’t bad people, Sans could tell, just never had the chance to get to know each other more. They showed some concern at your disappearance, but thankfully they thought you had gotten ‘sick’ again. He didn’t wanna wait around for things to get too out of hand though… So he sent your boss a ‘Letter of Resignation’, _with a little symbol of the Skeleton family on it._ It wasn’t any fancy shit like a family insignia or whatever the hell other people used… It was a simple mark of red crossbones, marked by magic that’ll disappear after a certain time. Simple… But effective. Sans had made sure the old man saw the letter, eyes widening and a look of terror flashing across the old coot’s face, before a snap of his phalanges had evaporated the sign into non-existence.

 

The mark was not so much as a ‘signature’ than it is a **threat** to anyone who sees it presented to them. Usually to warn anyone that the gang sees them as a potential threat to any plans or operations they have, but haven’t blossomed into one yet. Sans just had to wait for a little while to see how the old man’s doing, and if he slips his tongue…

 

_He’ll end up like that ‘poor’ bastard in the alleyway._

 

… Thankfully for everyone involved, your (ex) boss had simply told the others that you had quit quietly and calmly. He was glad that you were at least appreciated by the people around you, some people got a tad sad and worried of your sudden resignation, but they had quickly went back to work. Your boss seemed apprehensive but didn’t let anything slip.

 

_good._

 

They better have appreciated your presence while it lasted. _Because you’re not going back._

 

Pulling you out of your place went smooth enough. Your work was running normally, your neighbors don’t even notice your disappearance… He’ll just need to take any of your important things away, and _maybe_ give another letter to the owner of the apartment if they decided to cause trouble- but that’d be easy enough too. He’ll get to it when he needs to.

 

But right now… His family has been ‘noticing his regular ‘outings’, staying at his hideout for long periods of time, coming home ‘late to work’, seeming to be unfocused at his task and his ever-shortening temper. He doesn’t stay at home as much as he did before, and he hadn’t slept in the damn place for weeks. Sure, Sans had a private basement but his main home _had_ been this house.

 

Papyrus was getting a bit tense after awhile, because after all, “SPEND MORE TIME WITH YOUR FAMILY SANS!” It was pretty cute that his youngest brother wanted to be with his big bro, and Sans definitely wanted to spend time with him too, but… He had you to work with. He could always go home to his family any time without worry. They were his gang, they could take care of themselves. But you… You were fragile, and could slip away from his phalanges easier than those boneheads.

 

He’ll get back to them properly after he has you. All of you.

 

... But _they_ didn’t know that. So what the hell do they know what he’s been up to without them- if he’s hiding it from even _them_ , what the hell is he doing?

 

And Sans never really bothered hiding the fact that something- _someone’s_ been on his mind, constantly. Showed everyone else he had better places to be, better things to do. _Important_ things _._

 

But he still needs to deal with everyone’s suspicions until the time is right to tell them about the little human he’s got in his basement.

 

“bro,” He scrambled for an answer in his mind while he saw Paps shuffling around things in the drawers, “yer the one who keeps on complainin’ about the fact that i don’t go home often enough. and now yer sayin’ i’m coming too early? c’mon bro. you’re sending me mixed signals over here,”

 

Papyrus irked at the question, and Sans couldn’t help but chuckle.

 

“I-I KNOW THAT’S WHAT I SAID SANS, BUT-“ He spluttered, his face fuming indignantly. “YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! YES, I WANT YOU TO STAY IN THE HOUSE MORE BECAUSE I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU’RE DOING! YOU COULD BE ROAMING AROUND LIKE THOSE _THREE_ FOR ALL I KNOW.”

 

“no…” Sans groaned. “i’m not, bro.” Yeah, they were the most er… _Outwardly_ sleazy bunch of the skeleton family, and they did like to go out a lot, rarely staying at home for more than 3 hours… But Sans wasn’t doing what _they_ were doing, which was roaming around the city and getting into stupid situations.

 

“YES BUT, SANS, I KNOW THAT WING AND DINGS HAVE ALREADY TOLD ME THAT YOU NEED PRIVACY AND ALL BUT… ARE YOU _SURE_ YOU’VE ONLY BEEN AT YOUR LITTLE BASEMENT THERE?”

 

“yes,” He didn’t know what was wrong. He had a basement, and he was using it.

 

“AND NOTHING ELSE?”

 

“no.”

 

“AND…” Papyrus was rambling, before he seemed to pause for a second. Sans raised a brow before he witnessed his brother sniffing around the air like he was a bloodhound or something. Not that he’s  _couldn't_ sniff it like a bloodhound… Monsters, including skeletons had a magnificent scent of smell, that the skeleton family often used to their advantage, and Sans did enjoy the thrill of literally following a blood trail to a victim that had run away during one of their interrogations but right now… It made him sweat as Papyrus was sniffing around, his eyelights shifting left and right as he tried to pin down a smell.

 

After a few more seconds of sniffing the air, he paused. “… SANS.” His brother leveled him with a look.

 

“yeah bro?” Sans couldn’t help but narrow his sockets, nervous at the answer his brothermight’ve found in the air. Sans wasn’t in heat, but he sure as hell smelled like he was in one right now…

 

“ARE YOU… IN _HEAT?”_

 

_well, there it is._

 

“…” Sans felt a few droplets of sweat roll down his skull. “no.”

 

Papyrus narrowed his eyes at him, and Sans felt like he was being heavily judged by the lanky skeleton.

 

“THEN WHY…” Papyrus shifted his blood-red lights around again, as if he could see the scent lingering in the air, as heavy as a fog. “WHY CAN I SMELL A STRONG SCENT OF MAGIC IN THE ROOM, BROTHER?”

 

“it’s nothin’!”

 

Sans cringed inwards when Papyrus’ eyelights darted to the bathroom door before his face twisted.

 

“HOW?” He sounded, looking at the door in disbelief, “HOW ARE YOU HAVING A HEAT _NOW?_ IT SHOULD BE COMING IN LIKE, THREE MONTHS!”

 

“damn it bro, i’m not in heat!” Sans grunted, massaging the ridge of his nasal cavity, trying to contain the indignant feeling that was building up in him. It was you… It was always you. You pull out such strong desires out of him- for better or worse.

 

“OK, SO… OR WAS THAT WHAT YOU’VE BEEN _DOING_ THESE PAST WEEKS?” Papyrus slammed the drawer close before rushing up to Sans. He stepped back out into the hallway, the door still swung open behind him. He just needed to get away from you before he did something he’d regret! Why can’t he just catch a break right now, when he needed it the most?

 

It made him want to teleport back to you. Simple. You made his soul calm. Gave him so much comfort just from existing… Precious little human you were.

 

“agh- no, just…” Sans said exasperated, not really able to answer his brother. He can’t tell him about you- he doesn’t want anyone knowing anything about you before the time. You’re his, his, _his-_ He came first before anyone else. You had to be _completely_ ** _his_** first, and then he’ll let you out of his cage.

 

...

 

Though… Just keeping you there… Made him feel… _Good_.

 

“look, i’m not in heat, but i sure as hell feel like i’m in one right now.” Sans rubbed his hard bony forehead- “and don’t ask the specifics, bro. don’t think my temper can handle it right now,”

 

Papyrus pressed his ‘lips’ together before his previously scowling face fell and his bonebrows slanted. “… ALRIGHT BROTHER,” He gave in, “AS A MEMBER OF THE SKELETON FAMILY- THE GASTER FAMILY, I WILL RESPECT YOUR PRIVACY.” Sans smiled at that.

 

“I WILL IGNORE YOUR, UH… SCENT FOR NOW,” Papyrus’ eyelights shifted away, rubbing the back of his skull awkwardly while Sans covered his face, getting hotter, feeling embarrassed at the scent of his arousal still strong in the air, and his active magic that just kept coming off of him, still not calm from his high. “AND YES, YOU ARE RIGHT BROTHER. I SHOULD BE HAPPY THAT YOU ARE HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE- I WAS ABOUT TO MAKE SPAGHETTI.”

 

“oh, thanks paps,” Sans nodded, entirely ready to stay away from the subject that was dangerously getting close to _you_ , “i’m pretty hungry. worked m’ self up,”

 

“MARVELOUS!” Papyrus puffed his chest in pride as he strided out the younger brothers’ room and into the hallway, quickly closing the door with a kick of his slick, dark red boots. Sans internally gave a sigh of relief, thankful that the scent of his ‘activities’ won’t be wafting out the house and into everyone else’s nasal cavity. “YOU’VE BEEN EATING OUT _ALL_ THE TIME, SANS! AND I KNOW YOU DON’T COOK- SO IT’S TIME FOR YOU TO EAT SOME HOME-COOKED MEALS, AND HAVE YOUR TASTE BUDS BE REWARDED WITH MY FANTASTIC SPAGHETTI! NYEH-HEH-HEH!”

 

“‘course bro. sure missed yer spaghetti,” Sans smiled easily, following his brother through the hallway, going by his older brothers’ room (who seemed to be absent, at the moment) and going down a flight of stairs to the living room, pass that to the dining room and kitchen.

 

Having 7 skeleton monsters in your gang and family could really rake in the dough some times.

 

Sans waited patiently, thankful to take his mind off of you and your frightened face for awhile… Maybe he did need some time away from you, maybe when he’ll come back later to apologize he’d be better and fresher.

 

Not that _he_ needed time away from _you._ He just needed to give you space for now… He can’t stand thinking you backing away from him when he gets home. _damn it, i hope my standin' with her ain’t gonna vanish…_

 

He opened his phone, scrolling through it mindlessly as it seemed his brother hadn’t given him a text at all. And with Papyrus just hanging around at home and making spaghetti… Right now the skeleton household seemed to be in a relaxed state. _slow day, maybe._ Before you, Sans always kept track what was happening around him, what they needed to do and any bigger plans that was stewing in the household, giving the eldest brothers a piece of his mind when he needed to. But after meeting you… He just couldn’t seem to focus on work as much. Not that he needed to anymore… They weren’t in the gutter anymore, their family wasn’t so small, their gang bigger than ever, and living the easy life- of being a criminal.

 

Papyrus was done, and Sans had just picked up the fork and stuck it into the pile of pasta, when someone had walked into the kitchen-dining room.

 

“Ah… Sans. How long has it been since I last saw you eating at the family dining table?”

 

Sans quickly clacked his teeth shut, the spaghetti hovering just inches away from his face as he dropped it into the plate, and spun his skull around to look at his eldest brother- or at least, one of them.

 

Dings was leaning against the doorframe, watching Sans with an oddly bemused expression on him, his jagged, fused teeth in a weird grin.

 

“hey dingus,” Sans greeted before shoving a forkful of spaghetti into his mouth, “c’mon. i haven’t been out that much, have i?”

 

“It’s been literal _weeks,_ dear brother.” Sans sighed as Dings came over to take a plate from one of the cupboards, handing it to Papyrus who happily lumped a large portion that had been sitting in the pot that he seemed to be making for the Gaster family. “You’ve only come here to hear what your duty is for the day, do the job, and leave as soon as you’re done. You eat outside too,” He said, sitting down on the chair beside him.

 

“yeah, well y’know i don’t exactly want too much company.” Sans shrugged nonchalantly as he downed another fork of spaghetti. _damn, paps got better in a matter of weeks, this tastes pretty good actually._

 

“Yes yes brother, I know you want your privacy.” Dings replied as he started to twirl the spaghetti around his fork, bonebrows lifted as he appraised the meal. “It’s just, you haven’t seem to be this, er… _Distracted_ for the longest of times. You’re not going around town like _them_ , are you?”

 

“SEE BROTHER?” Papyrus piped up from taking a plate of spaghetti, “I’M NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO THINKS THAT!”

 

Sans sighed again. He wished his family would just drop the subject. He couldn’t just tell them about you now… Why can’t they just wait a bit longer?

 

“no… i’ve really been in the basement all this time, bro.” Sans said again, his face twisting into disinterest. “can we jus’ eat now, i haven’t eaten.”

 

“Oh come now brother, you don’t need to give us the cold shoulder,” A playful voice came from beside him, prompting him to look up at the other half of the Dingus- Wing. “We’re only, er… Curious, after all.”

 

Sans took a gander at the room, starting with Dings at his left, holding a fork with spaghetti twisted around it, the scar on his left socket dropping down to his ‘lips’ and making it that the inside of his skull was slightly exposed. Papyrus had taken another plate, looking back at his brothers with a raised bonebrow, slightly hindered by the cracks on his right eyesocket. Wing was giving him that soft, old brother smile, the scar that extended from his right socket to somewhere atop his skull straight and relaxed.

 

“… fuck, thanks fer makin’ me feel right at _home_ guys.” Sans snarked, taking another bite of spaghetti. Wing sighed while Papyrus just huffed from his corner in the kitchen, Dings falling silent as the full Gaster family started eating their meals.

 

When they were done, Sans was right, today was a slow day. The Wing Dings twins didn’t seem to have anything in their minds for the day, and just so happened to be ‘taking a day off’, something that Sans appreciated. With his dangerous mood today, his temper is worse than ever, and he’s sure he’d be coming home soaking in blood if he ever needs to deal with another human that just never seemed to ever listen to what he says-

 

“Sans, really. You don’t seem to be very focused nowadays…” Wing had approached him after lunch and Sans was _just_ heading to the living room to lounge at the sofa and turn the TV on. He wasn’t quite ready to go home just yet… He doesn’t know what he’ll do when he goes home. _What would he say to you? Were you going to be ok?_

 

Sans wasn’t really hearing him anymore, tired from trying from trying to talk out of the subject of _what he was doing_ these past weeks, preferring to just keep his teeth shut until they take the hint and leave him alone at this point, picking up the TV remote, turning it on, plopping on the sofa and ignoring the look Wing was giving him, Dings walking to his side and sharing glances, Papyrus cleaning up after the three of them.

 

… Sans didn’t move for the whole time, while his brothers went around the house to do whatever they were doing. Papyrus probably working on a puzzle that he could use to torture some humans, or maybe the occassional monster when they get caught doing something they didn’t like. Wing and Dings were mostly working in their workshop/office, discussing plans and whatnot, maybe even dealing with the more _annoying_ part of running an illegal group legitimately. Wing was getting coffee for him and his twin when his cousins had come home.

 

“Welcome home you three.”

 

It was turning to dusk soon, and all Sans did was watch pointless shit on the TV, droning his mind into a bored state and eyelights fuzzy from how unfocused he was. It did its job in distracting him. His mind was at a toneless hum at this point, half-dead and basically asleep if his sockets were closed.

 

“Hey Wing,” Herculanum came striding into the room, a bulky, ‘muscular’ skeleton. He was taller than Sans by one inch perhaps, and also slightly wider.

 

Chalkboard didn’t even say a word, as usual- the lanky, skinny skeleton about the height of Papyrus- but looks shorter than him most of the time from how often he slouches. He just gave the semi-conscious Sans a little wave which Sans returned with a nod, heading over to the kitchen to see that Papyrus was already cooking up another meal for them, and from the scent that was coming into the room smelled of pesto.

 

_green for closin’ huh?_ Sans’ brows lifted when he smelled the scent. Papyrus didn’t make that too often…

 

“Hey, Wingy!” Trattatelo, the shortest in the tight-bound skeleton family trotted in, about the height of a human teenager with relatively normal proportions. He was the most ‘vocal’ of the family, not loud like Papyrus, but he seemed to always be blunt with everyone, a trait that Sans quite enjoyed, since everything he seemed to say always had a Telo style to it. And the fact that the little bag of bones wasn’t one to lie either… Something that everyone hated, especially when they were in _business._

 

His cousins... They moved in when they were pretty young from somewhere south of town. Herculanum being the biggest of the three, plus the Gaster brothers, Chalkboard just a bit skinnier than Paps, and Trattatelo the tiniest of the bunch. All of them had sharp teeth akin to a fish's, razor in a line and smaller than the Gaster brother's teeth- but more numerous and equally as painful if they  _grinded_ their teeth on someone. From his size, Herc's teeth were similar in size to Sans', but still fused. Also contrasting with the Gaster brothers, the three had purple eyelights.

 

Other than that, they're still a skeleton just like them.

 

“Oh. And would ya lookit that, it’s mr. Sans ‘imself!” Telo looked from around Wing’s stomach area, being the short skeleton that he is… Also being the youngest. Sans nodded his skull in return much like he did to Chalk, his mind still in a daze and his eyelights bleary.

 

“Hower yous today, Sans?” His thick accent of something akin to a usual thug, a bit high in tone similar to Papyrus, reaching to Sans’ skull as he just sat there and trained his eyelights at the screen.

 

“not much.” He replied simply. “can ya keep yer trap shut, i’m tryna watch here.”

 

“You don’ seem ta be watchin’ it real close tho…” Telo fumbled with the little bandana he had around his neck, purple and thin and occasionally pulled up in front of his tiny pointed teeth, looking like a piranha when exposed.

 

He might not be as big as everyone in the family, but he was still a part of the _Skeleton family._ Messing with anyone in the family was never a good thing to do.

 

“Hm… I’ve been meaning to ask that too, brother.” Wing turned his body around from facing the front door, having closed it and locked it carefully while Telo was sitting on an arm of the sofa.

 

“You seem distracted all the time, Sans.” Wing had come nearer, standing around the sofa a little bit in front of the TV… And from the slight furrow of his brows, Sans could tell he was onto him. Nothing Sans couldn’t handle… He just needed to convince him that it wasn’t anything important. Easy enough.

 

“Is there something you need to tell us Sans?” Wing stepped in front of him, a concerned face on him.

 

“I’ve hear that… You brought a human woman away from the station a few weeks back.”

 

…

 

…

 

… **_what._**

 

Magic quickly built up in him, the type that was ready to _attack_ anyone that could threaten taking you away from him- but he held it in. Even if his bones were rattling from how much he was shaking from the built of magic in him that was threatening to burst out of his bones and lash out at anything surrounding him. But he didn’t. He didn’t want to snap… Especially in front of his family, that’d be a dead giveaway to his situation- and give his family a reason to take you away from him.

 

He didn’t even realize he’d stood up from his position on the sofa, his eyelights gone without a trace, a small spark of red appearing in his left eyesocket. But he didn’t do anything… He just sat back on his couch, gripping onto his pants dangerously, his phalanges twitching angrily. _not in front of them._ Sans chanted, _not in front of them. not yet… not ready._

 

“n… no.” Sans said simply, quietly, dangerously, pulling his eyelights back from the void to show that ‘he was ok’. “i don’t know where ya heard that from wing, but i can tell ya, it’s not important.” _to you._

 

At that moment, he noticed everyone in the house had taken notice to the little goings on in the living room. Papyrus and Chalk had poked their heads out of the kitchen, Chalk’s bonebrows raised while his eyesockets stayed drooped- interested. Papyrus was frowning worriedly. Dings, along with Herc (who had gone upstairs to him), was watching from the hallway upstairs over the railing, Dings having the same exact expression Wing was having, like the double-monsters that they were. Telo was looking at him with narrowed eyesockets.

 

… And Sans wanted to explode.

 

“…” Wing seemed to be reading him like a book, and Sans hated it. “Look… I’m not going to ask much about her but… Why are you-?”

 

“it’s none of yer _business_.” Sans tried to keep his tone from snappy, still scarily quiet as he felt if he raised his voice by just a pinch… He’d break.

 

“We’re not going to do anything about her right now, I promise you,” Dings said as he walked down the stairs. “Just.. Why did you take her? Did you…”

 

“i ain’t goin’ around killin’ nobody for no reason! ‘specially a lil’ human woman…” He couldn’t help but have his tone turn soft at the mention of you. He’ll deny having you for as long as he needs to. He doesn’t need this interrogation.

 

Papyrus seemed to be wracking his skull, Chalk intently listening to the conversation, Herc, still on the railing staring into Sans’ skull. Telo seemed to be thinking.

 

“jus’… stop askin’ ‘bout things you heard from someone, why’re ya all so suspicious anyways?” Sans shrugged, forcing himself to relax against the sofa and his light red sweat cooling down on the side of his skull a little- heaving slowly and giving no fucks about how obviously agitated he was- they’ll know in time anyways. He wasn’t actually trying to deny your existence- he just didn’t want to talk about it now. He just wanted everyone to get a hint about that.

 

“… oh-“ Telo suddenly piped up, prompting Sans’s eyelights to dart to him, “oh yeah! heard you got yourself a lil _bitch_ didn’t y-“

 

It took less than a second before Sans had gotten Telo’s bony neck in between his phalanges, pinning him to the wall and his left eyesocket fully glowing red, the light in his right socket extinguishing as he stared dead into Telo’s sockets, who’s purple lights have shrunk into the size of a prick.

 

**“you call my girl a _bitch_ again, and i’ll take your head off of your neck ya hear me ya little fucker-“** Sans growled deeply, loudly, his voice shaking the room like a tiny earthquake.

 

…

 

Sans’ single orb of an eyelight extenguished, the spilling magic from his sockets ceasing as he let go of his cousin’s neck slowly, his tiny teeth pressed together confusedly, fearfully(?).

 

_shit._ He just admitted to having you right then and there.

 

“…” Sans wanted to say sorry. He knew Telo’s words weren’t so… _Refined._ He said everything about everyone, and he never really meant it. Despite his behavior he was a pretty respectable guy.

 

But no one talks about _his_ (Y/n) like that.

 

“… So you’ve been keeping her?” Wing spoke up after a few moments of silent that fell around the house at his outburst. Everyone in here had a temper… And physical fights weren’t unheard of in the family. If someone found them, the fight would’ve broken quickly. But right now… Sans couldn’t stop thinking about you.

 

Sans didn’t answer his brother. His eyelights had returned, blurry, from the magic that was still eminating from him, filling the room with his scent, and an apologetic look for Telo. He didn’t know about you. He shouldn’t have attacked him like that.

 

But he called you a **_bitch_** _…_ No one’s ever going to call you something degrading like that again. Not when he’s hearing. At least now, he’ll know not to say that.

 

“… i don’t like talking about it.” Sans said, after cooling himself down, his chest previously burning with rage that will take a moment to cool down. It’s been there the whole day- mostly directed at him, and mixing with the furstration of not having you _completely_ yet. He wasn’t having a good day… He just snapped.

 

Dings’ face had a look of understanding come across his face as he took in Sans again. “She’s not… hurt is she?”

 

Sans was a bit surprised that Dings could tell immediately that you weren’t just anybody he kidnapped for little reason.

 

“ ‘course not. she’s _mine._ ” Sans hissed, walking away from Telo, upset at himself that he hurt _two_ people that he cared for today… Though he won’t apologize for demanding respect for you. “that’s why i’ve been away so much, ok? need to take care of my girl… y’know how humans are.”

 

“Ah.” Wing nodded, not at all rejecting the fact that Sans was keeping someone prisoner- not that he was the type to do the same, no. Because everyone knew everyone in this family, pretty much. Especially Wing and Dings, the smart bastards they were. “Well… As long as you’re not hurting her and taking care of her. But please, don’t cause too much trauma to the poor thing, brother. You’re not so… soft.”

 

… He probably already hurt you.

 

Dings gave a little sigh. “So… What has she been doing in your little hideout, brother? You’ve been here all day.”

 

…

 

He left you alone. For a whole day.

 

Right after he felt you up.

 

_is she ok_

 

_what’s she doing_

 

_what if she’s panicking right now_

 

_is she crying?_

 

_i… i didn’t even feed her!_

 

You could be starving.

 

**He left you alone for a whole day.**

 

“sh… shit!” Was all the warning he gave to his family members when his panicked magic quickly envoloped his body, bringing him to his hideout, sweating from the stress he’s been under and the panic of what was happening to you.

 

… Immediately, right after he appeared in the little sitting room of his basement, something felt off. Something had caught his eyesocket, glinting into it and making him blink a few times. He looked down.

 

…

 

It was a door handle.

 

Sans’ soul stopped as his eyelights once again disappeared, the voids in his sockets so empty that his sockets were aching. His face turned dark, sullen.

 

… He followed trail of the broken little bits to the door that he saw… Wasn’t closed. Ajar. A hole left at where the handle should’ve been.

 

… He remembered… He put a magic seal on the shed upstairs. His soul started thumping slowly again as a bit of hope appeared in him- before quickly flickering back into loss.

 

… The seal was only for outsiders. No one he didn’t allow couldn’t get in… But anyone inside could go outside.

 

Easily, from the shed.

 

… You… Left him.

 

_You…_ **_Left him._ **

 

_Ran away._

 

“…. ya thought… ya could runaway from **_me,_ sweetheart?”** His voice, barely above a whisper, filled the room.

 

Despair at the fact that you weren't there... That you were  _gone..._ His little human.. Not safe and sound in his basement, not waiting there by the table and reading one of his books. Not fiddling around on the notebook he gave her, not giving him a little look when he got home and tempting him to pick her up in his arms and pepper her with kisses...

 

... It turned into anger.  _Pure, raw, anger._

 

His emotions were quickly seeping out of him, his magic flaring and crackling the air around him like electricity. So much charged magic was leaking out of him, that already darkened room had started to grow red from the magic he was emitting. Though he was sending slow, steady waves of magic from him... His pure  _rage_ was seeping out the temperature of the room, dropping it and making it feel chilly if a human were to be there.

 

He was shaking.

 

Slowly... The snarl that was on his face, his scowl... Turned upwards, the edges of his mouth rising slowly into a smile, far wider than you've probably ever seen on him. Sharper at the corners, tight and predatory. His left eyesocket had started to smoke red, as the magic charged ring of red sparked into existence, another burst of wrathful anger coming out of him when it did.

 

_“heh heh… oh, ya should’ve known from the start that_ **_that ain’t possible,_ ** _dollface.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"you can run as far as you want, but i'll always be behind you, little girl..." ___  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>    
>  
> 
> First time posting something like that... the beginning, I mean... How was that? I hope it was alright ;;;w;  
> I hope this wasn't too long... I keep looking at the calendar and I hope the ending didn't feel too rushed.  
> Just a little introduction to Sans' family in the end, sorry if it wasn't too in-depth!  
> As always, thank you for reading this far ^^ Your comments from last chapter were all very entertaining to read hehe  
> oughjjkh the editing took a few hours, I don't know what to write in here properly now, sorry;;;  
> Also here's my [tumblr](https://aka-indulgence.tumblr.com/)... If you guys like to, of course.


	7. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Why did this have to happen?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There are death threats made to reader in (the first half of) this chapter- (TW a gun appears). However it is not followed through on.. The assaulter is also very up-front rough with the reader while being very crude with his language- so be careful for any triggers! It's not meant to be comfortable so please read at a calmer day ;w; (Because I got a bit stressed writing that first part aahsgsgd)  
>  
> 
> Here's the greeting, then.
> 
> Aarghgshrsg hey everyone, I'm here! ;w; October's been a busy month and I've been slow on updates I'm sorry ;-; this chapter was a toughy to write but I hope you'll... Uh.. Enjoy(?)
> 
> I promise the ending is... Promising

You… You didn’t know where you were going.

 

You were _there_ when Sans was bringing you here, on the second worse night you’ve had in that awful week after the murder. Right after he dragged you out of the subway station and went past the alleyway that had started this all… He’d taken an alleyway just one over that and…

 

_You can't seem to remember any of the ways he took!_

 

You remember Sans taking a lot of turns here and there, a left, a right, practically zigzagging through this maze of architecture. You’re sure Sans had done that on purpose- and he _had_ been walking fast, dragging your poor strained legs after him- you could only focus in keeping your legs moving and trying not to topple over every time Sans took two steps faster than you. You couldn’t catch any “marks” that can tell you where to go if you were to walk back here- and it had been quite the distance you were walking with Sans towing you around. But you had to at least know  _something_ , didn't you? It wasn't  _that_ far- you're sure even going around blind could get you somewhere,  _anywhere_ \- to the station.

 

You had no idea where you were going now. In your panic you'd lost track of where you came from and where you are, probablly looping around yourself a couple of time and lost your sense of direction. Every time you’d turn there’d be chipped walls, walls that had lost their color- trash cans, a stray cat that’d hiss at you when you’d turn a corner to fine a dead end behind some house with putrid smelling food(?) wafting out of it. This was a true _maze_ , and you had no hints telling you where to go.

 

Did you really forget that easily? Why did absolutely _nothing_ look familiar? How long had you been staying in Sans’ basement? 2 weeks? A month? More?

 

You didn’t think you were _that_ far from the station… You've never been around Redroad much, coming there when someone asked you over and that time you went to the grocery store... Never wanted to stay here long. You only remember the grocery store, the station and its surroundings and… Sans’ basement _._  You had thought to come back through were you came from and not guess where the station was- but that proved to be unhelpful. You remembered coming out of the alleyway with Sans into the park- and it was easy to find the same alleyway you exited. The park was one wide open space and though you don’t remember _exactly_ how you and Sans moved through it- but Sans had been moving slowly there, taking his time, keeping those… Red lights on you.Here, you needed to wind and weave and one alley was never a perfect block- always covered by a wall or something else, and you couldn't see where the bigger roads were. You had _thought_ you went into the right alleyway but… The longer you ran around this place, the longer you thought you were in some odd nightmare of being trapped by walls and buildings.

 

Redroad was part of the ‘poorer’ and ‘dirtier’ parts of the city, which is why the buildings were so tight bound together and whoever designed the buildings and roads clearly payed no heed to what was going on _behind_ the homes and whatever other buildings were here, just that not all of them were sticking to each other and they were put on the ground haphazardly.

 

You weren’t sure how long exactly you’ve been here… In your hurried and panicked state, sweating and panting, your eyes swimming with tears that had started to well up as you got confused and you wanted to drop crying from how _stupid_ you felt- It was just _alleyways_ , you could get out of it easy, there’s no one even stopping you! You were just confused, in a rush, and _trying to get away from the dangerous skeleton who wanted you all to himself…_ You’re sure he’d be back home at this point. And you’re not even sure from all the turning and dashing you’ve done in this place- you might’ve even accidentally turned the wrong corner and moved closer to where Sans’ hideout was.

 

_(Y/n), stop. Stop. Just… Think._

 

You stopped your frantic running, cursing yourself at your weak mentality, and quickly wiping your face and pressing your upper arm to cover your arms so you could keep the lights out for the moment, so you could think more. You leaned yourself with your back against the wall, quieting your mind from your frantic panic of a mess it was, breathing. Slowly. Take deep breaths, you're alright. Just... Calm down and try to think clearly. You can do it.

 

… You had to find a main road. So, right now, you don’t know which direction you were going in. Just the same worn down walls, aluminium metal trash cans and the impending feeling in your heart of the day getting darker, and the threat of an  **angry** skeleton coming after you… _He had looked so dark earlier._ You had to think clearly. You don’t recognize what you were seeing, and you’ve probably been going around in circles, but if you could get out to some kind of bigger road… Any big road. There'd be signs, people- who could lead you to the subway. That was something, wasn’t it? It was better than running around these alleys at random.

 

You took a heavy breath and pried your arm away from your eyes, and started at a hurried pace again, half-running, sweat rolling down your sides. _Ok, (Y/n). Just… Try not to run back to where you’ve been before… These alleyways may seem to be big, but try to stick close to one direction… You’ll find a big road one way or another._

 

You looked left and right as you rushed away, following the winding ways, the sharp corners, avoiding the haphazardly built walls… When you saw something.  _Red, brick walls._

 

… You know this. You recognized this!

 

You looked around- it wasn’t wholly familiar but… You recognized this alley. It was the alley you entered with Sans when you broke off a main road, along with... _That_ alley. They both had brick walls lining them.

 

_ … It’s still in your mind. But… You had much more important things to do in the present than taking a trip into unwanted memories. _

 

You followed the brick walls, following wherever they were leading to- when you saw the road. A big road.

 

_Y-yes!_

 

You didn't let yourself believe you were in the clear yet- You didn't know where Sans was. But- you had  _something_  now, you had a chance!

 

You took a steadying breath and dashed towards the yellow-lit road, lit by the sunset-

 

When a hand had grabbed you.

 

_ … It wasn’t skeletal. _

 

You were _violently_ yanked back to where you were just a few steps ago, and suddenly you were face to face with a furious, _sleazy_ looking man. He looked dirty. Smudge on his face, a few scars here and there, a dirty jacket tied to his neck and a snoot-covered shirt on him. An ugly scowl was plastered on his face, his eyes watery, lips peeled back. He looked like how you'd imagine a common thug to look like.

 

“Hey. You know ‘bout ‘Sans’?”

“H-huh?” You barely could choke a reply out, your heart still beating a mile a minute at the thought in your head that you needed leave as soon as possible- when the man pushed on you forward and yanked you back, feeling his dirty nails on your skin and making you cry out a bit.

 

“Hurry the hell up and talk, _bitch._ ”

 

_W-What does he want? What is he doing here?_

 

“W-what do you need?” You kept your voice as steady as you could- which wasn’t easier said than done, since your voice was shaky from the adrenaline, the fear, and the fact that you’ve been running around and sweating in the dirty back alleys of the slummy area.

 

“Look here, you lil' broad.” _It quickly came to attention of how quickly he threw his crude language-_  “I need you to tell me everything you know if you don’ wanna get hurt.” He said in a hurried tone- and you cringed at the his trashy scent and bad breath. Sans’ scent was way better to take in than this guy’s-

 

Before you could even notice what you’d just thought, the man had shoved you up to the wall behind you, holding you by your shoulders roughly, pushing you up on it and making you cry out. “Tell me ‘bout Sans, bitch!” He slammed you against it again.

 

“W-what?! Why are you asking me- What do you even want?” You spit at him, doing your best to push against his grimy hands. He was just a slightly taller than you- and he wasn’t exactly that thick with muscles. You’ve “fought off” Sans before… You can get this guy off you!

 

“Tell me _everything_ you know about him, for starters.” He ordered, “Where does he go all day- why can’t I see where he’s going most of the time, what does he use- Why isn’t he with his fuckin’ family like the rest of those damn monsters?!”

 

You’re eyes were shaking, unable to focus at what he was asking- about Sans' activities, schedules, routes, plans- and you didn’t understand any thing he said- let alone answer what he asked of you. He spoke about something happening on  You were expecting him to ask about something related to his ‘work’- which he did occasionally, with his schedule and activities- but what his questions really revolved around was-

 

** _“Where the fuck is he?!”_ **

 

“I-I don’t know!” You answered, honestly. You never knew where Sans was at what time of the day- you only knew he always came back to the basement, maybe once at lunch at a couple of times when he says he’s _“having a break, dollface.”…_ _“i can’t stay away from that pretty face of yers.”_

 

_”i hafta see if my little doll's doin' alright, don't i?"_

 

…

 

He… You only knew where he was when he was in the basement… At lunch, break time, and whenever he comes home at dusk, all the way until the next morning. You didn’t know anything else other than that. It was like he was working a “normal” job.

 

“I don’t know anything about what you're asking about-“

 

“Don’t fucking try to get out of this girl. I’ve seen you walk out of that station with the fucker.” He snapped, scowling at you and showing his worn down teeth, not very taken care of, probably from the poor life he had. A flash of sympathy sparked in you before it is swiftly snuffed out from how close he leaned into you, his eyes glaring at you and getting that disgusting breath back onto your face, throwing your face away from him. It smelled of cheap smoke and disease… That mouth has been places, and you didn’t want to know where.

 

“Keeping you close to him like that while ya just followed him around… You’re a little slut aren’t you?”

 

“W-what?!” What was he saying- all of a sudden?!

 

“No damn human gal would just get taken by Sans away like that- if ya were someone he’d want to kill, what’re you doing still standing here?” He hissed at you. “He didn't even bring you to that family house of his- no, he brought you to his own _personal_ basement. You must’ve been **real** cozy down there, weren't you, slut? 

 

_What_..  _What is he talking about?!_

 

“When I saw you and that fuckin' monster walk out of the station with his arm around that neck of yours I thought he was out to get rid of you. But _no_ \- look at this, all fine and dandy like this, not a hint of torture on your skin.” He looked up and down you in what seemed like disgust. “Guess that whole neck-holding meant somethin’ else…”

 

“That- That’s not what you think it was!” You shouted at him, pushing him back and your chest burning- he was talking out of his ass!

 

“Why are you doing this to me?!” You asked him, feeling a burn that you’re not going to take this from him- not when you’ve tried so hard on your own to get yourself out. “What do you even want with him?! Why are you attacking me?! I told you I don’t know anything!”

 

“Look, ya don’t need me to spill my personals for you.” He spat away from you, making you cringe from it splatting on the ground. He was… He was… _Extremely_ unpleasant. “But if it’d get you to talk then- I'm here to get back for Jimmy!”

“W-what-“

“Poor old Jim… That motherfucker killed him. He was just supposed to get a fuckin’ jack the other day- and then I heard word that he’s just dead in here- I told him it wasn’t a good idea trying to play underling for fucking monsters. Now that goddamn reaper’s claimed his life and I wan’t back on him. That bony son of a bitch’s gonna get it from me.”

_ W… Was that what happened then-? _

The man looked at you again and roughed you more a bit. “Stop acting like a fucking airhead slut-“ He insults, making you furrow his brows at him and frown.He liked to throw them anywhere, but you didn’t understand why he seems so hard on on his view on you when you knew nothing on him. “Ya can’t get that close to him without knowing anything. I may not be in that fucking gang of ‘is but I bet he’s been keeping you all nice and warm. He doesn’t just keep anyone for _safekeeping_ like that.”

He… That was what Sans was doing. He kept you in his basement.

 

"Or you're just a desperate little wench who goes for anyone that comes your way, huh?"

 

 

... You… You were **angry** **.** He’s just assuming things and- insulting you for no reason! You didn’t care about his insults in particular- they weren’t even true. But you didn’t want this guy to think he was assuming things right.

“You don’t even know what you’re talking about!” You snapped, feeling anger and strength in you for once- knowing you had a bit more of a chance to get away. He was lesser known and since Sans was your only close view you had on the criminal life- he wasn’t that experienced either. He also had no sense of respect- and you weren’t having it. Not now. “I-I didn't do anything of what you said like that, and he didn’t tell me anything- I don’t know anything!! Let me go!” You yelled again, grabbing onto his hands and trying to get him off. “I’m sorry for your loss, it's awful what happened-“  _You might’ve even seen it_ - “But I can't even help you- you can’t do this to me! You can’t force out something I don’t know!”

For a few good moments, you struggled with him, actually getting to push him back by kicking off the wall, tugging between each other from him and the wall behind you- trying to throw him back. You were going to get out of here… You had no reason to be kept back by this awful man-!

 

“You little bitch- I was supposed to use this on your apparent fucker but I guess I’ll use it on you too.”

You shrieked when those dirty hands grabbed the side of your face and slammed you to the wall, your front on it, back to him. Your arms seized on your back as he leaned his weight on to you and constricted your breathing, making you lose your movement and feel the skin of your cheek scrape on the brick wall, drawing a little bit of blood. You kept shifting under him, fighting him back- when you heard something. A sound you recognized as…  _A gun cock._

Your eyes widened- you didn’t realize the empty feeling of dread that filled you immediately, welling up in your eyes, spilling out. You- you didn’t even realize they were watery this whole time. You heard your own quick, shallow breaths as the looming threat of death was right in front your face- the muzzle of the dangerous black weapon right at your head.

_ Was- was this really happening? _

The threat felt different- so,  _so_  different to when Sans had taken you away. His threat had been creeping up on you, dangerous, absolute- like you were under his complete control. This- You felt like it was sudden, unexpected- with no real reason. It was like you were going to see white in just a few seconds. It felt unfair immediately- he had a gun, you had nothing on you. You didn’t even do anything wrong- you were just running. And this man just had to come up to you, insult you without any backings to it, and now…

“I’m tired of you lying to me, broad.” He barked, as your body kept shaking violently at the death that was just a trigger away from you. It wasn’t fair- you couldn’t do anything about him. “I guess you can't even be useful to me, slut. This is what you get when you don’t open your mouth when you need to.”

A high pitched, terrified whine started to build up at the back of your throat, full on sobbing by now. He wasn’t even right- and he was going to kill you, just like this! You shook and hiccuped as you feared for the worst-

When you saw  **Sans.** Right there, just appearing out of the corner- eyesockets empty of light.

 

* * *

 

 

Sans stood there, glaring daggers at the door, his single eyelight still burning. He hadn't stopped shaking. His phalanges kept jerking, clenching and unclenching, while his breath came out in ragged, rough exhales as the air seemed to get _redder_ and _redder_ from the magic he couldn't stop gushing out of him… Any human would have been overwhelmed by it- let alone a monster. A monster would _suffocate_ from his magic, it was that heavy. _Searching for your body, your_ ** _soul-_** _But it wasn’t there._ Anything related to you seemed to always draw everything out from him- His magic flying in wisps around him and going to every crack in the room. It was even more intense than when he first… _Felt_ you. It was so strong even _he_ could smell it… His magic just carelessly spilling out of him. Not that he gave a fuck at the moment anyways. **You got away from him.**

 

Nothing else mattered in that moment- his razor teeth had parted as he let his hot breath out, panting like a dog, his ribcage heaving up and down. It was hot- too hot. Sans gritted his teeth at the pounding of his soul. You weren’t there to cool him down.

 

Whenever he had a rough day, ever since he found you… Coming home to see you sitting on his desk, or on the ‘dining’ table reading a book- his temper always seemed to disappear… But take _you_ away form him-

 

** … He’s never felt so much fury burning inside of him before. **

 

_You’re not here._

 

In his fury and the relentless call for you his soul had, his panic, he couldn’t think for a moment. He couldn’t even focus on _finding_ you- All he could think of is the loss. He kept seeing you in his mind’s eye. _He wanted you back now now_ ** _now-_**

 

_where are you?!_

 

_where did you go?_

 

_come back come back **come back**_

 

Your tiny body, your head just  _barely_ reaching his chest, the way you’d look at him with scared eyes when you first ‘met’ him- watery, a little furrow in your brows, the tiny shakes you’d give to him… And then in his basement, when he was always _so close to you…_ Soft (Y/n). Gentle, sweet and shy… Delicate. _Fragile._

 

The tiny smile you’d give him when he ate with you. Your quiet, cute voice when he spoke with you. The way your skin felt as he let his phalanges glide on it… So soft. Your hair too… When he slept with you, letting his hands roam when you were asleep, caressing your cheek, nuzzling the back of your hair, and sniffing that sweet, sweet smell of y-

 

_Your scent._

 

Sans hadn’t realized it, but for a moment there, just in the short moment he stood there, for what felt like ages to him only a few, heavy seconds in real time- He couldn’t think _how_ to find you. He hadn’t marked you in any way- while Sans was a tracker, there hadn’t been much for him to work him other than the fact that you’d broken out of his basement. But your _scent_ … He could pick it up any time- anywhere. It’s hard-burned into his mind- even before he took you away, when he was still stalking you around the city… He’d memorize it. And that was when he wasn’t even that close to you physically- As soon as he found your apartment, which was the first thing he found of you, he’d taken a good… _good_ whiff of your scent. When he was following you around for the day, the first thing that’d catch his attention was your scent… _Sweet, gentle, yet catching his attention immediately..._  You’re the first scent he’d pick up when he teleported to a place, usually a subway station that you’d drop off at…Even with a small enclosed space filled with people like that, your scent always stood out in the crowd.

 

And _now?_ After he’s kept you trapped in here with him- He knows your scent even more. From you just spending your time in his basement, it stuck to the bed, _his_ bed, in the air… It was a mix of yours, and his. **Only** yours and his. _He liked that…_ And he slept with you after about a week of you staying down here with him, always keeping you close to him, with that oh so comforting warmth of your body, and his nasal bone buried deep into your hair… He smelled you all the time. He couldn’t forget _your_ scent. And you’d left just today…

 

Sans took a sniff in the air, shifting his attention to it- zeroing in your scent immediately. His scent might be overwhelming to anyone else at the moment, strong and harsh of smoke and iron- but his sense had heightened to insane heights by the exact same red magic that was putting a heavy fog in the room. He could feel every way the air shifted around him, hear his own ragged breaths louder than ever- and your scent stuck out to him like gardenia.

 

The soft, gentle waft of skin, hair, and sweat…

 

He was angry… And he was  _hungry_. He still hadn’t cooled off from the… _Activities_ of today, still driven- and he hadn’t exactly been calm when he first came home. The closer he came to the broken door with the hole on it… The angrier and hungrier he became, his tongue quickly forming in his mouth, _tasting_  you out of the air. The more he looked at that hole… The angrier he felt. _You had the_ ** _nerve_** _to run away form him._

 

 _tried to get out so much that you'd even hurt yerself, doll…_ Sans gritted his teeth as he slammed his hand onto the door, his claws causing splinters in it and piercing it, yanking it open. He watched the stairs… It was as if he could _see_ your scent trail, on the stairs, wobbly from your hurry and heavy with the scent of _fear_ … Sans growled- his predatorial instincts coming out of him in full force and driving him mad- stomping up the stairs and practically slamming his body onto the door out of pure frustration- letting it open wide and _banging_ onto the side of the shed.

 

Your scent… It was still fresh. You hadn’t gone long… He must've  _just_ miss you.

 

Oh, if he’d caught you sooner… You’d still be here with him. _And he would've made sure you’ll never try to leave him again._ Now that you’re out though? _oh doll… ya can be so cute… runnin’ off from who ya belong to like that…_

 

The snarl on his face had quickly turned into a wide grin, sharp and tight as Sans ran dashed to the park and into the alleyways.

 

This was a big block of town filled with the poorer residents of the city… With tens of entrances and exits. No one other than people like _him_ uses it… It really was shitty infrastructure. Sure you weren’t dumb, you were more than what he thinks of any other human at this point. But the labyrinth of alleyways was something you memorized after times of running through it and finding where people would get stuck in a dead end, huddled into a corner and trying to get further into the walls behind them as he closed in on them- or when they did find their way out, which means they were more of the ‘crafty’ bunch Sans was chasing- but Sans would _always_ find them.

 

_ Like he’d find you. _

 

There’s no chance you’d actually get away from him… You were inexperienced with Redroad, you were panicked like the little _prey_ you were, and surely you wouldn’t have remembered the stupid fucking ways they built the back alleys of this place. Especially when he took unnecessary turns while he brought you to his basement. He made sure of that.

 

… You hadn’t left his basement that long ago. Your scent wasn’t _that_ old… Right?

 

Sans shook his head before he let the possibility enter his mind. _no. she ain’t gonna escape me. ‘sides… i know how to get to that ol’ station faster._

 

You were in his territory. You were trapped ever since he dragged you here through that station, even before he locked you up in his basement. You can’t run away from him. You just can’t.

 

Your scent trail was still fresh. He'd train onto it so acutely that it overpowered every other scent in the alley… Yours was the freshest, moving one. Alone, fearful… Panicked. Made it all the more ‘brighter’- it’s as if he could _see_ your trail.

 

Sans followed it with aggravated steps, running with heavy red smoke wafting off behind him, his magic still coming out of him in search of your familiar body.

 

_why did you have t' run from me, doll?_

 

You’re all he ever wanted- even before he knew what he wanted. His life was never on the ‘bright side’- Parentless since they were young, almost never doing anything legal to bring in the money they needed in their lives, always watching their backs and finding joy when the family finally rose to the level of power they had now- filling his days with the excitement of putting people in their place and watching them struggle. He had never been exposed to such niceties as gentle, close, intimate connections… He never really thought of them before. People made different connections. He was perfectly fine with his family- they were _close_ and they care about each other- he didn’t think he needed more.

 

_Until you_. His soft little (Y/n)… He wanted you back with him. Wanted that tiny little body pressed to his chest, warm and comforting.

 

_You just had to take that away from him. Take_ **_yourself_ ** _away from him._

 

Sans had started panting as he turned the corners, zig-zagging through them and making as many shortcuts he could to the exit closest to the station. If he was right he’d either meet you on the way there or block the way for you… He’s not letting you go.

 

… You didn’t run that fast. He can still see your trail, getting fresher and fresher… The way it got thicker at certain places where there were tiny crossroads happened… Looping back and stilling for a moment, as if you were standing in confusion at where you were going. Figures… There’s a reason he and his family never really looked into moving- other than the fact that they’d already set up their territory there. And another reason why Sans’ had chosen that empty lot near the park specifically to keep his own basement… Not a lot of people commute there and the fact that the alley ways where most of his targets ran into while they were trying to get away from him.

 

_why did ya think of runnin' away from me, dollface...?_ His smile widened almost painfully wide on his face, his ribcage continued to rise and fall erratically, passing another corner.

 

**_ ya didn't think ya could, did ya?  _ **

 

With every step he took, his magic grew and slipped into the twisted and winding alleys he passed, reaching out and searching for any signs of you. He cleared the alleyways fast- faster than he did when he was looking for anyone else.

 

When he gets his hands on you…

 

_He's going to grab your soul and give it a_ **_squeeze_ ** _that you can't help but cry out, your body jerking in his sudden hold as he yanked his faintly glowing red fist to him, pulling you with it and making you crash onto his chest, where he’ll lock his thick arms around you and crush the air out of you._

 

_How could you **leave** him like this?_

 

Sans didn’t even register the growl that had ripped out of his chest as that thought cycled in his skull, his bones rattling in anger as he progressed through the tiny roads.

 

He was getting to the halfway from the back to where the subway would be- and he hadn’t seen you yet, your scent still around the same state it was when he smelled it before. It wasn’t getting stronger, wasn’t getting fainter- Getting thicker at some places, from how much you doubled back on yourself, the spots where your scents would linger more from you standing still, your head turning this way and that finding for a way, confused at where you were.

 

 _ Just like how he wanted his  **prey** to be.  _ _And you sure as hell seemed like one to him right now._

 

But… Where were you?!

 

He was sure he’d see you around now.

 

Did you run that fast?

 

_where where where_

 

_where are you **why did you run?!**_

 

You had no reason to run from him. You’re **his.** He wasn’t hurting you… He wasn’t…

 

Something in his chest started to hurt. Sans hissed- punching his ribcage to stop whatever it was festering in it, his predatorial high making it so he didn’t even _feel_  any pain, even with the impact his closed fist made with his chest.

 

_what the fuck was that- i don't got time for that!_

 

He didn’t fucking care about what was happening in there. His soul felt weird but- he couldn’t give a fuck right now. It happens.

 

_He’ll set his phalanges on your neck and_ **_squeeze_ ** _it until you choked and sobbed from the lack of air, before he let go and put you into a neck hold and kept his arms around yours, stopping you from trying to pry yourself off him. You had to know you **can't just leave him like that.**_

 

_He wanted to bite into that tender flesh of you, mark it_ **_red_  ** _and dripping_ _… set his claws into your wrists and drag you back to his basement, hear you cry out in pai-_

 

Sans sockets widened and he stumbled a bit, just a few more corners he needed to turn before he went to find the station- his soul thumped hard inside of him,  _painfully_ , snapping him out of his thoughts for a moment. A hand curled on his forehead as he caught his breath for a second. His soul felt like it was starting to _burn-_ and not with anger. What… What was he _thinking..?_

 

What was he thinking of doing to you...?

 

He shook his head, a scowl on his face as he progressed forward, drops of red sweat dotting his skull.

 

He just… He needed you back _now._   _He was going to pull you to him and see you struggle against him and screaming. He'll take that sweet face of yours in his phalanges and leave sweet little bruises on your cheeks, see you struggle against him, grabbing your hands and letting the sharp ends of his fingers trail your skin and making it red, making you squirm under him, cryi-_

 

**“gah-!”**

 

It was _searing_ now, something… Something _bad_ blooming in his chest, making him lose focus and blurring his sight. Sans took a few more breaths, catching up with himself, as the anger slowly shifted to focus on… _Something_ that was blaring in his chest- while his mind stayed trained on you. On your face. Your image.

 

He… What has he been doing to you?

 

He's... He's locked you up in his basement. All alone in his unfurnished little dark hideout, dragging you to him and threatened you as if he was going to kill you slowly and painfully. He  _scared_ you... Made you panic and cry on more than one occassion. He  _scared_ you... The reason you're running now... Is  **him.** All him. You were...  _You were running away from him._

 

It’s his fault.

 

_… no._

 

_no no no…_

 

It wasn’t his fault. It wasn’t, he couldn’t… He never wanted to hurt you, never! He’s always just wanted you to himself, keep you _away_ from any hurt. He just wanted to… He wanted to protect you. Keep you safe. Love you… You were always scared every time he looked at your face. You were too gentle… Even for him. You could get hurt so easily. So frail, so fragile. Innocent. He’d never touch something like that before, all he knew was his rough life, being in crime… You were something entirely different, foreign yet something he _craved_. Just a fearful little human woman in the city trying to get by… _And he dragged you right to him._ You weren’t… You weren’t made for Redroad. This city, even. And here you were, _out in **Redroad**_ , and he didn’t even know where you are. He’s been keeping your scent in his nasal cavity but… **Where were you?!**

 

“fuck fuck fuck… doll…”

 

_where are you sweetheart?!_

 

He’s not the only one residing in Redroad… Redroad was such a **dirty** little part of the city, gangsters and lowly thugs commonly stalking the streets and looking for unnecessary commotion. There were _killers_. And you were out there, alone.

 

Fuck, where were you?!

 

Did someone take you?

  

Multiple situations hit him in the head at once. Humans here could be  _violent_ \- not that he could complain about it, being one of the reasons that made them the way they were- and monsters like him being just as capable of violence. But they were _dirty_ , crossing bounds that even someone like _him_  wouldn't stoop so low to. They had knives and _guns-_ You could be _gone_ -

 

**_no no no!_ **

 

A loud angry growl _ripped_ through his chest, almost like a _roar_ \- That thought- he couldn’t handle it. That’s not true. It can't be true,  **he won't allow it.** You wouldn’t get killed on sight. You wouldn't, you didn't have anything on you that could seem useful to those money grabbing careless low-lifes. But… So many things could happen to you. Someone could’ve seen you all run down and have the low _low_ thought of getting 'advantages' from you. Someone could’ve thought of mugging you- all alone and panicked, not paying attention to people around you. Thought you had  _something_  on you. Someone else could’ve seen the pretty face you had and thought to take you and used y-

 

**_no._ **

 

** He had to find you _now_. **

 

Sans went staggered back into a run as he searched for you, getting closer to the his destination. Just a few more turns and he’d meet the brick walls. _i need to find her i need to find her…_ Why hasn’t he met you yet? He can’t let anything happen to you. You ran because of him… And if something happened to you…

 

“grh-!” Sans shook his head violently as he kept running, his eyelights darting every way as his soul thumped faster, in hopes of seeing your silhouette in one of the tight little alleys- even if he could smell as clear as day the direction you took- he just felt so _desperate_ to find you in that moment, his mind switching from his need to find you and his need to _keep you **safe**_ \- who knows what could crawl up from one of this-

 

And there. Right there. In your scent trail. Sans eyelights sharpened as he took a sharp intake of breath.

 

_There was someone else’s scent here._

 

Sans drawed his eyelights from your trail to an especially messy alley, one of the roads he usually sees some of those sordid humans who never seemed to have any sense in their heads, always stooping lower than Sans would, always causing unnecessary trouble in his eyesockets. _Did he recognize the scent..? No… He didn’t. It smelt of a human male… He must be one of the lower street thugs-_

 

And his scent followed yours.

 

Sans’ bony “lips” peeled back in disgust at the way his trail intwined with yours, going after you. Someone… **Someone was following you.**

 

It’s as if a dark shadow casted over his face as his still burning eyelight shrunk further, _animalistically_ \- as his mind quickly saw this human man as a threat. He smelled disgusting. His magic came off of him in shockwaves as he searched both for you and the _threat_ \- Wanting to keep you separate from the scent he quickly grew to hate as he stepped closer- seeing the brick walls ahead- _he still hasn’t seen you-_ Wanting to pull you close to him and keep whoever this guy was away from you.

 

Then another scent hit his nasal cavity- something he zeroed in immediately as soon as he caught a whiff of it.

 

_Blood._

 

Sans shot forward, turning into a blur as he ran through the last few twists in the backstreets to the exit-

 

And there you were, pushed up against the wall, your cheek slightly scraped against the brick, your arms seized behind you-

 

A gun at your head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOO I'M DONE
> 
> ALSO I CAN'T BELIEVE THE TALENTED [Improvidence](https://improvidence318.tumblr.com/) [voiced something from chap 2](https://improvidence318.tumblr.com/post/188217454065/hope-they-have-a-happy-birthday-heres-the-link) @A@
> 
> So, I'm sorry about the really late chapters this month ;u; as I said before October's busy and something's coming up in November- I might need to go a little slower but I plan to update! I can't promise when though ;w; It's been hard getting time lately as I got sick earlier this month sejsjenmnrmn well- next chap is going to be... _Something._


	8. Retribution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _you can't die on me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO, I AM NOT DEAD! SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE ;w;  
> Honestly, this fall has been quite overwhelming with me and the time I had to my self and by extension my hobbies had lessen... Stress and all that wonderful things giving me headaches when I had time to write. But...  
> Here I am!
> 
> Also a warning:
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Torture at the very end. It's not too descriptive or particularly gory but... Marked with stars ( *** ) at the beginning for convenience.

_Time froze._

 

You felt the coarse texture of brick on your cheek, shifting ever so slightly and sending tiny shocks of pain when it scratched you, your tears silently rolling down your cheeks, your mouth frozen in a gasp. You felt the rough hand that had caught your wrists together at behind you, cruel and harsh, while the gun was at the back of your head.

 

Despite all that, all you could think about at the moment… Was _Sans._

 

There he was.

 

Sans the Skeleton.

 

His sockets, devoid of light, grin gone.

 

He was just… Standing there, right after he appeared out of the corner. For a few moments of what could’ve only been a few seconds in real time, you thought.

 

_How did he find me?_

 

_How did he come so quick?_

 

_You were already afraid he was going to come after you, but- he was already here. How did he_ **_know so quickly?_ **

 

_He must’ve seen the door and… and…_

 

_… He found you._

 

And… You were… **_Relieved_** that he found you.

 

You couldn’t explain it- the moment you saw him, you’ve wanted to call out to him, wanted to run towards him. You wanted him to come to you and take you away, you wanted him to _save_ you- you knew if it was anyone that could help you now, it was Sans...

 

Despite it all.

 

You were desperate for him.

 

You only kept staring at each other, and while you were hopeful to see him- you weren’t sure what Sans was thinking.

 

You were never a mind reader, and you're sure you’d never be able to read what Sans had in mind other than what he _wanted_ you to know about, but- You really couldn’t tell what was going on in his skull. He was just… Standing there, with void sockets, staring at you while you stared back. Is he devastated? Is he confused? You don’t know. But he only continued to stand there as he seemed to be looking at you, making no movements after he saw you.

 

… Then you felt shifting behind your head.

 

The man was going to shoot-  ** _now._**

 

… _That’s it. There’s nothing else you can do- what could_ ** _Sans_** _even do? There wasn’t any time to react, the finger has already started to move. It’s only a matter of a few milliseconds before you’re dead._

 

You heard him pull the trigger, the **_click_**.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You screamed when the hand around your wrists tightened, feeling your blood flow restrict, jumping from the sound of the trigger itself.

 

…

 

But nothing happened.

 

You had started to sob and squeak, shaking from the thought of your head being blown by the bullet that was shot, but… Nothing happened.

 

It took you a moment to notice that you hadn’t died, your eyes opening, darting around and seeing you were still breathing, _still alive_. You could hear your heart drumming in your ears, while you tried the fact you're not dead.

 

The man was still behind you, the gun still on your head, but… The hand on your wrists were shaking, clenched around you, tense and stiff, while the gun shuddered against your head, his hands unstable.

 

… _What-_

 

**“AAAAAAAAGHH!”**

 

You screamed almost louder this time as you felt the man get _violently_ pulled off of you, your scream lasting longer than when you thought the trigger had been pulled and the bullet fired- because you didn’t think you had time to scream then. Now you were confused and just as scared to know what was happening to the man behind you. You turned around to see and-

 

“AAH!!”

 

You jumped when you saw him, the gun slipping out of his hand, clattering on the ground uselessly. The man was _jerking_ and _convulsing_ in front of you, in ways you knew weren't natural. His mouth was opened in a silent scream, occasionally making sounds of struggle, almost sounding like he was being choked by invisible hands, his hands twisted and bent in ways you know they weren’t supposed to bend. You could see veins popping around the skin that was visible to you, where the pants didn’t cover it- the leg muscles taut and strained, while a look of agony fell upon his face, eyes wide and full of terror.

 

You didn’t realize you’ve backed yourself back onto the wall you were just pushed to seconds ago, hands pressed. Your heart started beating faster than it did before, your eyes equally as wide as the man in front of you, while your mouth was opened in shock. In spite of all the twisting and turning and all the struggles the man was showing- your eyes were drawn to his chest.

 

There was a heart-shaped object on it- no, _inside_ of his chest, glowing dimly red through his clothes _,_  the hue spread across his skin, illuminating him. The red light… It reminded you of-

 

**_“heh heh heh…”_ **

 

Your nails scraped a little into the bricks behind you when you heard the voice, your head snapping in it's direction- deep, and full of rage.

 

…

 

Sans is…

 

_Sans is_ **_terrifying_ ** _._

 

You couldn’t help the gasp that sounded through you- Looking at him made your blood run cold.

 

His left socket was _burning_ with red- the right empty. You’ve never seen his eyelight like that before. Bright, wisps of smoke leaving it, large compared to the pinpricks you were used to seeing on him, with a dot of black in the middle, resembling a tight pupil. His grin was wide and tight, his sharp teeth in full display. His smile was nothing short of _sadistic glee,_ twitching while his sockets widened again every time the man in front of him made a sound of agony- a choke, a scream.

 

His phalanges were extended in his right hand, like how an animal would have their claws out to attack. Every time his phalanges twitched, you could see a part of the man twitching, and Sans occcassionally clenching his hand into a fist to see the man jerk in on himself. His burning eyelight stayed on him, smile growing wider every time he tugged his fingers and...

 

_... Was... Was Sans doing **that**?_  

 

… You couldn’t run. You couldn’t _move._ It was like your feet and hands were glued to the spots they were in. You could only watch him, horrified, breaths shallow and quick- And you made a squeak when the man let out a particularly painful cry.

 

... Sans' eyelight finally found you.

 

And...

 

His smile _dropped_.

 

As soon as he saw you, his bigger, single eyelight contracted- tight around the black ‘pupil’. He looked shocked, the enraged, _venomous_ look on his face disappearing completely when that eyelight fell upon you. You didn’t know what was worse, when he was looking at someone else with that eyelight, full of ill intent, or when he was looking at _you._

 

… You couldn’t tell what he was thinking, or even what _you_ were thinking. You could only stay, staring at each other for a few seconds.

 

His hands occasionally relaxed and tensed again, the sounds of torment dying down a bit as he did.

 

He blinked.

 

His eyelights were back to normal, two red ones, in both of his sockets. They’ve dilate a fraction than usual, both locked onto you, moving around a little as he looked at you.

 

You weren’t sure what you saw in his eyelights, but… You’ve never seen them like that. The closes you’ve seen them look like _that_ was the night he took you to his basement… When he had you under him, caged in his limbs.

 

_It was hard to describe but… Those eyelights… You’ve never seen him look so_ **_desperate_ ** _before. So- so much_ **_want_ ** _in a different way he’s been wanting you when you first met him in the subway. Longing, and almost... **vulnerable**. You’ve never felt such a… Such a_  ** _pull_ ** _to him before._

 

… You took a step towards him.

 

Completely ignoring your attacker for a moment, you carefully, slowly… Stepped over the gun below you, not wanting to be anywhere near it, looking at it as if it were alive and could shoot you at any moment, before your eyes quickly flitted back to Sans, his grin falling flat and his sockets wide, eyelights completely focused on you. You took another step-

 

“AAG- **ghk-** “ You jumped at the sound of the man’s strangled noises, wanting to glance at him but eyes drawn to Sans’ hand instead, who’s phalanges had curled in more on themselves. But when you looked back to his face, his eyelights still entirely on you. His teeth in a slight scowl and his bonebrows dipped a bit, irritated, stealing a glance of the man. They came back to you, brows knitting, still looking at you with that _heavy_ wave of longing about him.

 

When the man went back into quiet noises of struggle, you took fearful after fearful step closer to him, clearing out of the man’s ‘circle’… Before you broke into a small sprint, running straight into Sans’ chest.

 

He made a sharp intake of breath when you did, close to his ribcage like that. His thick arm- the one without extended phalanges- had quickly wrapped around your tiny form soon after, as you clung onto his black shirt for dear life, the scent of smoke slowly surrounding you as the flap of his opened hoodie fell around you a bit, covering you from the dirty air of the alley. He bent around you a bit, his body over you as his arm tightened around your chest and arms, holding you closer to his chest, and… You could hear a hum get louder in his ribcage, reverberating through you. You felt a weight land above your head… Realizing your tears were staining his shirt.

 

This… This was the skeleton that took you away that night, from a ride _full of people_ , gripped you close to him while you tried to keep your breath steady. This was the skeleton that had dragged you across the station you were _just_ planning to run to, and with all his criminal power had immobilized and even scared away the people who were just… _Standing_ there. The skeleton that completely ignored the fact that someone with some connections to the law had been sitting there, watching you get pulled away by him. And and- he was a _criminal_ , a violent, dangerous criminal, who coerces and makes deals of the shadiest nature- no doubt easily ridding himself of anyone who makes any threats to his livelihood.

 

You first _saw_ him when he murdered a man close by.

 

… And…

 

You are _willingly_ being in his hold, walked to him yourself, he- he didn’t even have to threaten or glare or even _gestured_ you towards him, you just… You just went to him on your own.

 

And you were _grateful_ to be hold so tightly to him like that, your own arms having thrown themselves onto his chest, as you'd probably won't be able to circle his width, while he easily did to you with his one arm.

 

You felt him squeeze you in the slightest, in such a different way than when he had you on his lap, when he had constricted the air out of you. You felt like you _needed_ to be held like that in the moment, by someone, anyone.

 

... By _Sans_.

 

You were so alone… You didn’t have any one to go to. No one at home, no close family- no one. You just wanted to get away from all the violence.

 

…

 

You didn’t notice how long you’ve cried onto his shirt, when the hand wove into your hair, playing with it a bit before it settled across your shoulder… Not too dissimilar to the way he held you when he brought you out of the station.

 

You looked up to him, confused as to his movement… When you saw his face had darkened once again with that wide, wide smile, tight around the edges and sharp- that large red light with a minuscule pupil in the middle appearing again, terrifying and _oozing_ with power that you felt yourself start to shake again.

 

_“heya, buddy. ya don’t look so hot,”_ Sans called out to the man behind you, a crack heard from Sans’ knuckles as he clenched them in the slightest- the man screaming out in pain as he did. _“i don’t think ya realize the_ ** _weight_** _of the situation here… what you almost_ ** _cost_** _me.”_ He said, his hand clenching around your shoulder a bit, and your breath breaking a bit-

 

_Crack!_

 

You jumped at the noise, of something dully hitting the wall with a _thud_ , in tandem with Sans’ free arm swishing to the side. _“_ _ya have no idea what ya just got yerself into."_ He pushed his arm down, and when you turned around- the man was face down on the ground, ragged breathing muffled by the pavement, his skin breaking from the contact against the rough road. _“think yer a hotshot? how much of this do ya think ya can handle?”_ Sans' voice got louder, his smile more strained and his grip tightening around you, pressing you to his chest as with a simple jerk to the side of his arm, the man was thrown black to the wall, and you could hear something _crunch_ when he did, cuts starting to litter his skin, and…

 

“N-no!” You couldn’t handle looking at it any longer, your breath shallow and your eyes squeezed shut. The alley… the shouts of pain and terror… _Red blood…_ It wasn’t scene-by-scene the same with the murder you witnessed in what seems to be a long time ago now… But… It felt so _similar_ , the man in fact related to the one who died all that time ago, with you baring witness. You didn’t want- you didn’t want this again-

 

Your chest started to tighten as your airway started to constrict on itself, hands bunching the shirt they found themselves latched onto, brushing against Sans’ ribcage and a new flood of tears starting to fill your eyes, hiding your face on his chest to make the scene go away.

 

You didn’t… you didn’t want this again.

 

…

 

You didn’t realize… Sans had frozen when you started to grip his ribcage over the shirt, weeping, shaking, similar to the immediate night after the murder, uncontrolled, shaking with tension from your body telling you to _get away._ You were tired of running and being in fear- You just wanted to rest.

 

…

 

Another dull thud was heard behind you, but before you had a chance to even guess what happened, the air changed around you, like… Something was missing. _Everything_ was missing. Time stopped, the air froze, before it came back to flow again, and…

 

… _It smells like Sans._

 

… It smelled almost _overwhelmingly_ like Sans, that you couldn’t help but immediately notice it.

 

Sans’ arms were now wrapped around you, his body still bent over you, his head above you, and… You saw red smoke slowly dissipate around you.

 

“sorry, sorry…. i’m sorry, sweetheart, i….” He _hugged_ you, picking you up a bit, and- you didn’t even question it in your mind, your legs quickly bending to fit better on him, trying to put them beside his waist. “shh shh… it’s ok. ya… ya don’t have ta be afraid… i swear i won’t hurt ya, yer ok, yer safe, no one can get to ya here…” He crooned, a hand at your hair, the arm around your back… Shaking in the slightest.

 

He put you on a bed… _Where was this…_ Why couldn’t you recognize it? Your head was in a daze and… All you knew is that it _smelt like Sans_ …

 

He had put you down so gently… Like you were made of glass as you finally made contact with the mattress, and… You knew it was familiar, you knew you should know where this was, it was so _easy_ but- you couldn’t seem to decipher your surroundings. You just knew… You felt like that Sans was right, that no one can get to you here other than him… It felt familiar and comfortable, you’ve been here. You just can’t… Process anything at the moment.

 

Sans had slowly let go of you, his hands unwinding from your body and starting to rise again- but you’ve thrown yourself around him again, pulling him closer to the bed. His sockets were wide when you did, eyelights mere pinpricks on you.

 

“D-don’t.” You said shakily, your mouth failing to convey your thoughts clearly to him. “D-don’t…. Don’t leave.” You sobbed, your throat tightening again at the feeling of complete loneliness… The fact that you couldn’t turn to anyone for help, that _dread_ that had filled you when you thought death was imminent for you threatened to return to you, throwing you into another fit. You didn’t have anyone at that apartment back then… A nd you couldn't put a finger on it but... At the moment you trusted with everything that he wouldn't hurt you. You don't know why, with all that he's done... But you wanted  _him_ with you, right now.

 

“… doll- (y/n).” He called your name, and you held on tighter to him. “i’m not… not leaving.”

 

You looked up to him, his image distorted by the water in your eyes, tired of crying so much. “i’ll be here, ok? jus’… jus’ hold on ta me.”

 

… So you did.

 

You hung onto him like he was a life line, like he would disappear and leave you to your own, swallowed by that overwhelming sense of fear and terror that griped your chest and made you feel like vomiting. Your eyes had started to feel some sort of burn from all your crying… You wanted to stop, but every time you heaved, it just made you want to cry more. Sans…. Sans felt so _safe_ at that moment, and you.. You just wanted to be safe. He kept shushing and brushing your hair, slow circles on your back, and… You could feel a hum come from his chest against yours. It entered you and you felt... Calm. Peaceful.

 

After what seemed like forever of that horrible feeling in your chest, you felt your eyes puffing, all dried out of tears, hiccuping, wiping snot from your nose and resting your head on his chest, his hand still soothingly rubbing on your back.

 

“doll… ya feelin' better now…?” Sans’ voice wasn’t clear, like he was talking to you from the other side of a window.

 

“i… i gotta deal with somethin’ fer awhile… think ya can handle that…?” He was looking at you, but he was… Blurry.

 

“i’ll be back as soon as i’m done, i promise.”

 

… You've started breathing normally again… Your emotions finally simmering down as your sniffles weakened and your eyes couldn’t handle staying open. In the confusion and mess of emotions you’ve felt and Sans’ comforting…

 

… You passed out.

 

* * *

 

…

 

_god…_

 

You look like a mess.

 

You've sobbed almost _violently_ on his bed, clutching onto him and looking like you were fighting for your breath, sniffling with snot coming out, which he wiped away sympathetically every time, not bothered by it at all. You were so… _Delicate…_ He couldn’t get that out of his skull as he watched you sob on his clothes, on his bed, actually _clinging onto_ ** _him_** for once. Sans felt his soul shudder with every heave your chest made against his, with every tightening of your sweet fingers on his shirt, so afraid and panicked. He couldn’t just leave you like that, alone in his basement. He was worried he’d made the wrong decision bringing you here- since he’s done… _things_ to you here. But it was the first place he could think of- it was the safest, with a barrier of his magic covering the entrance. He couldn’t believe that after all he did… You were clinging onto _him_ , out of all people. That’s what he always wanted but… Not like this. He’s never felt so... so helpless before- all he could do for you was hold you there, shush you and try to give you as much physical comfort as possible, knowing your mind must’ve been in a storm. He wished he could just take away what was on your mind, stop you from getting hurt… But he could only wait for you to tire yourself out to sleep.

 

When he knew you were out like a light, when he knew you weren’t… Aware of your surroundings anymore, that you’ve exhausted yourself of your terror and fallen unconscious on his bed… That’s when he’d slowly extracted himself from around you, slowly uncurled your fingers from his shirt and climbed out of bed to where he is now, watching you, making sure you wouldn’t wake up soon and fly into a panic.

 

“… sorry sweet thing…” He grit his teeth, feeling something akin to pain in him at seeing you like this. “i… need to leave for awhile. ya… ya just stay there and rest ok? i’ve got… work to do.”

 

With a breath,  Sans disappeared from existence, appearing again in the alleyway, the brick walls coming into view as Sans’ previous frown turned into a scowl, accompanied by sharp red lights.

 

_dirty low-life bastard…_

 

Sans’ blood red pricks darted downwards, at the human who was now lying face down on the pavement, unmoving, collapsed. Sans’ steps echoed around the alley, the sound sinister as he got closer to the man, stalking to him as if he was trying to corner prey, despite his unconscious state. Sans doesn’t even recognize who this fucker is but- he hated him more than he hated the cops that tried to go back on their promises, or that stuck up human that lead the rival gang to the skeletons’, who’s always ready to pick a fight. _No no no…_ This man… He’s touched something… _Someone_ he shouldn’t have.

 

He lowered himself down to the man's body, kneeling in front of him, stooping. Sans could feel his scowl growing, the edge of his mouth twitching deeper downwards as he took a look of the human, hands placed around him in an awkward manner, one to his head, one to his waist. His hips were twisted sideways, left leg rested on his right leg. Sans slowly extended his hand, going to the wrist closest to him.

 

_man’s alive._

 

Sans gave a sigh, slightly in relief- while he wanted this man dead 10 times over… Sans would’ve been… _Upset_ if he’d leave the world so soon.

 

He didn’t deserve a **quick** death…

 

Sans had been completely _frozen_ when he saw you in the alleyway- pushed up by that disgusting **thing** against the wall, grimy hands around your wrists- and that god forsaken gun against your head.

 

He didn’t even think for that second- his senses completely overwhelmed by his own vision, the world seeming to go black with only the image of your frightened, crying face with the weapon on your head, the scum’s finger on the trigger, the gun cocked.

 

He didn't react- didn’t even move. He was completely and utterly immobile by the thought that _he could lose you, **right now.**_

 

… When the finger started moving, on the trigger- about to **shoot.**

 

That’s when he snapped.

 

**_n o ._ **

 

 

Faster than even _he_ realized, Sans’ hand had already moved, his magic flaring to capture the man’s body and soul in his magic- along with the gun. In one simple twitch of his finger, the gun jammed on itself, bullet clicking into the wrong place, the trigger becoming useless with the tiniest of components dislodged while others got wedged inside.

 

_k e e pt h a t_ **_t h i n g_ ** _a w a yf r o mh e r_

 

He pulled his hand away from the wall, the man following close behind- he had the _nerve_ to resist his magic, which only made him jerk and convulse whenever he tried to go against the direction of Sans’ magic. Sans tugged a finger and pulled the hand holding the gun to **stop pointing at you** , hearing the tiniest of cracks coming from his wrist.

 

Sans smiled.

 

_That was… a_ **_good_ ** _sound._

 

His smile grew wider when he pulled him further away from you, _feeling_ rather than seeing the muscles of his hand failing to fight the magic that was seeping into him, down to his bones, pulling and making it spasm until he let go of the gun, finally seeing the useless, ugly thing clatter on the ground.

 

Sans always hated humans and their guns- while on one hand it’s fair humans have their technological weapons since monsters have magic but… He always felt like they were cheating. Just a little metal in a barrel, pull the trigger… And someone’s life could’ve ended. So easy. They don’t even need the right skills to use it sometimes, like the shitbag that had started to scream, horrified- all he did was use his strength that wasn’t even much compared to Sans', and stick the muzzle of the gun to your head. He didn’t need to aim, act or even think- just press that little lever and…

 

“ _AAAGHK-“_

 

_heh heh heh…_

 

Sans could sense every one of the guy's nerves sparking in pain, and Sans indulged every second the man squirmed and twisted under his control, tightening around his throat and feeling the weak, pathetic heart of his pumping desperately, while the man tried to pull in air into his lungs.

 

It was _nothing_ to what he should’ve felt.

 

Sans’ phalanges started twitching again, clenching when he thought of what the man almost _did_ , his grin tightening and his sockets widening. He could feel the rage seeping out of his sockets- he didn’t care.

 

_What he could’ve done to you…_

 

Another strangled noise.

 

_Sans could’ve_ **_lost_ ** _you- by something so pathetic. That man had no business with you, why was he even here? Sans didn’t give a shit about him, so why would he ever approach you? What did you deserve to bring this low-life to you?_

 

_Just a little later… Just a little slower… With that stupidly simple gun, he could’ve-_

 

“AAAAAAAGH!”

 

_you were going to take her away from me_

 

_His precious, sweet, delicate human woman… And this shit bag was going to take your_ **_life_ ** _._

 

_He was going to rip him into bloody shreds and enjoy every cry that disgusting mouth of his makes._

 

_you don’t get to touch_ **_my_ ** _girl_

 

**_i’ll kill you more than once if i have to-_ **

 

_ A squeak. _

 

Sans’ eyelight shrunk just a fraction… Finally darting in your direction.

 

… You were absolutely terrified... Of  _him._

 

Your eyes were wide, your pupils contracted in fear, and he could see the way your hands gripped onto the brick walls behind you, nails scraping the hardened cement in between. You were breathing frantically, quick and shallow, your chest moving at the pace of a mouse. You had started to bite your lip when he made eye contact with you, and…

 

… _no, no, no_

 

_please don’t look at me like that_

 

As he blinked, he could feel his burning eyelight return to his usual two lights, his grin falling, and something in his soul thumping painfully.

 

_come to me_

 

_come to me,_ **_please._ **

 

His wrath drained away the moment he saw your face like that… You looked like you were about to break, he could see how _tired_ you looked, how frantic and scattered your mind must've been. But… You kept your eyes on him. You seemed to be almost… Caught by his gaze, and Sans had never felt so _powerless_ because of it. He didn’t know what to do. All the bad thing’s he’s done, and the impact it's had on you had just caught up to him and- He didn’t know what to do about it.

 

He just wanted you back- back in his arms, back with _him._

 

You could run away right now, and Sans doesn’t even know if he’ll chase you or not.

 

He was a monster, you were a human. A sweet, innocent human… He wanted you so _bad_ … But he couldn’t move.

 

_please_

 

_please come to me_

 

He couldn’t bring himself to pull you to him, or move to you. He’s never felt so _desperate_ before. He wanted to go back home, wanted to hold you and kiss you, have you on his chest with his arms around you, relish the fact that you were _alive_ with him… You were so gentle and you didn’t need someone like _Sans_ but-

 

_… i need you._

 

He needed you now. He doesn’t know what’ll happen to him if you leave him now.

 

…

 

Then…

 

You took a step...  _Closer_ to him.

 

… _(y/n)…?_

 

You… You were stepping _closer_ to him.

 

You were taking careful steps towards him, watching the gun under you. It was fearful, shaky, and slow, but… You were walking to him.

 

_she’s... she's coming to me._

 

_please... **please** come closer to me,_

 

_baby, sweetheart, love_

 

_(y/n)-_

 

The man had started to struggle again, trying to break out of Sans’ magic- and Sans didn’t stop the angry growl that ripped through his chest when he did. Sans didn’t care of the annoying _noise_ he was making, not bothering to check the strength he was inputting as his phalanges tensed, inflicting a heavier weight on the fucker.

 

He wasn’t important. He was _nothing_ \- he kept his eyelights on you, his teeth gritting.

 

He wanted to grab you, wanted to pull you to him so this, this- _pain_ in his chest would stop.

 

You didn’t see since you were still looking at the man, but… Sans had started to shake, he had to have you. he doesn’t know how much longer he’ll last with your pace-

 

When you _sprinted_ to him, crashing into his chest, those tiny arms of yours quickly grabbing his shirt, your face deep in his chest.

 

Sans’ whole body tensed when you did- accidentally gripping the man too hard with his magic, a sound of pain escaping his throat but Sans didn't care for him.

 

You’d… You’d actually come, _to **him**._

 

Sans felt so _good_ as soon as you did, feeling like he was going to dust from joy alone- His empty hand quickly wrapping around you tightly as if you were going to disappear if he didn’t, the other doing the same with a clenched fist.

 

_sweetheart_

 

_darling_

 

_(y/n)_

 

You were clinging onto him, and you’ve started to sob on his shirt, and he let you. He’d let you cry as much as you wanted… Everything was ok. You were with him, he was holding you… You were alive.

 

You were alive with him.

 

He didn’t stop himself when he wove his hand into your hair, feeling the silky softness between his phalanges, bringing down his teeth to give you a kiss on the head. He wasn’t sure if you realized he did, but… He wanted to kiss you. Wanted to love you. He couldn’t believe he almost-

 

**_the bastard._ **

 

He almost forgot about him.

 

When he heard you start to settle, he willed himself to pull his head away from you, while the his arm circled protectively around your shoulder, to shield you or to restrain you… He’s not sure.

 

_“heya buddy. ya don’t look so hot.”_

 

Sans smiled again when he felt something in the man fail to fight his magic as he started to squeeze the man, his phalanges tightening and clenching and the man screaming out in pain.

 

_didn’t think i forgot about ya, did ya?_

 

_“i don’t think ya realize the_ **_weight_ ** _of the situation here… what ya almost_ **_cost_ ** _me.”_

 

Without anymore waiting, Sans had thrown his arm to the side, the man following suit, straight into a brick wall.

 

_Crack!_

 

That was his side...

 

_did ya feel that, human?_

 

_“ya have no idea what ya just got yerself into.”_

 

Sans shoved his hand down violently, the man landing face first into the asphalt, and Sans took joy in the way his voice was muffled by the road, pushing every single one of his frustrations on the man’s body, pushing him harder onto the ground.

 

_“think yer a hotshot? how much do ya think ya can handle?”_

 

Sans threw his hand to the other side, the man flying onto the wall, this time a satisfying _crunch_ heard when he made impact, red starting to flow from his skin and Sans's grin becoming tight when he did-

 

“N-no!”

 

… Sans stopped.

 

_… what?_

 

He felt his right eyelight returning when the tiny hands on his chest started to tighten, sniffling heard from the human he had in in his arm.

 

… You’ve started crying again, face hidden in his chest, shaking and sobbing loudly. He could see your eyes were squeezed shut.

 

And Sans realized… _He was an idiot_. How could he play out a scene like this in front of you- right after what’d just happened no less?

 

As he continued to look at you, he realized how his claws had started to dig into your shoulder, unaware that he’d increasingly tightened his grip on you, sinking into your skin a little.

 

Why… Why does he keep on messing up?

 

_… i’m sorry, dollface._

 

He looked back at the man he still had on the wall. Sans couldn’t kill him now… But Sans wasn’t done with him.

 

So Sans slammed him onto the pavement as hard as he could, enough that he’d be unconscious. Not a lot of people roam around these alleys… He just needed to drop you off and come back for him later. He wasn’t getting away.

 

As soon as he finished, he’d shortcutted away from the alleyway into his basement.

 

As he put you on his bed… He realized how stupid his decision could be, this was where you were locked in for more than a month. Who knows what could set you off in here.

 

But… You didn't react. You seemed to be disoriented by everything, only sobbing while tears continued to stream down your face, eyes darting everywhere but looking confused more than anything.

 

He wanted to make it quick, get rid of the shitface and get back to you as soon as he can- but as he unwound his arms around you after putting you in his bed, you’d thrown yourself back on him and pulled him to you. Sans was shocked- you’ve never… You’ve never _wanted_ him with you before. Sans’ eyelights shrunk, glowing in your face with his sockets wide.

 

“D-Don’t.”

 

…

 

He didn’t leave soon after. He didn’t mind being with you- you _needed_ him then, and it was better than he could ever think up of to give to you. He let you cling on to him while he did his best to comfort you… Until you finally tired yourself out.

 

And now he’s here, back in the alleyway- back with the man.

 

_good thing yer still alive huh?_ Sans thought to himself as he turned the man over, examining the injuries he got from… Being thrown around. A couple of bruises, some scratches, gravel on his face… Looked like it hurt, and some parts of him were broken perhaps, but nothing too serious.

 

… _that’s good fer me._ Sans picked him up, slinging him over his shoulder, his hand gripping his calf just a _bit_ too hard.

 

_because you’ll wish you were_ **_dead._ **

 

* * *

 

He took a greedy lungful of air when he awoke, as if he’d been drowning for the past few minutes.

 

… Wait… How long has he been-?

 

_ “huh, finally awake are ya?” _

 

… He looked from the darkness around him, with his eyes unadjusted to the room he found himself in. He doesn’t remembered what happened. _He doesn’t know where he is._ And that voice… It sounded like…

 

Two red dots, floating in the darkness. A low burning cigarette in sharp teeth- one of them golden and glinting against the faint embers. At that moment his eyes started adjusted to his surroundings from the dim light the cigarette was giving and… He was met with the silhouette of a giant skeleton, eyelights cast down on him, a strained grin on his face.

 

***

 

… Sans was annoyed. _Really annoyed._ He already knew guy would be out for awhile with that slam to the pavement, but… He was _weak as_ ** _fuck._** He’s been out for more than half an hour, and every second Sans sat there, in the chair a few feet away from the useless human in front of him, he got fidgety and restless. Sans wanted to finish him off the way he was supposed to be finished off. But it had been such a test of endurance for Sans… Every second he spent just sitting idly for the idiot to wake up, he was thinking if _you_ had woken up.

 

What if you did? What if you’re panicked right now? _What if you got out again, Sans wouldn’t know if something was going to happen to you again-_

 

The more the man had stayed unconscious, the more Sans was tempted to just kill him off in one fell swoop. His phalanges had started digging into his femur, and he had lost count how many cigarettes he’s been smoking- he couldn’t handle sitting there without doing _something_. He breathed heavier the longer time seemed to bleed, his teeth gritting and grinding on the ends of the cigarettes. The more he waited… The more he hated the guy unconscious in front of him.

 

… He just wanted to go back to you.

 

Right as he lit another cigarette, the pact halfway empty, pondering if he really should just slash the guy’s throat and get it over with- the guy started, sitting up right and looking around the room, his eyes wide that Sans could see the individual arteries in his eyes, glinting in the slightest from the dim lights at each corner of the room, yellow and muted. Sans raised a brow as his eyes scanned the room, not yet used to the dark room.

 

… _idiot_.

 

Yeah, Sans knew the room was dark especially to the human eye but… Sans' goddamn eyes are _glowing_ for fuck’s sake- Sans felt his teeth grinding on the butt of the cigarette, waiting for the fuck to just _look_ at him.

 

It took him awhile, but when the man finally looked at Sans, Sans had made a deep, _impatient_ inhale on his cigarette, lighting his features in a faint red glow, glinting off his teeth, letting out a heavy puff of smoke through the sharp canines. The smog curled in lazy patterns in the air as the light faded away and Sans finally caught the man’s attention.

 

“… took ya awhile to wake up, _dick_.” Sans closed his sockets slowly, pulling the cigarette away from his teeth to let out another cloud of fumes. “glad ya can finally join me in the world of the living. almost thought ya were dead.”

 

“S-SANS!” Sans’ non-existent ears were immediately assaulted by the man’s shrill voice as he stood up, his eyes blown with panic- Sans almost bit through the cigarette the man screamed so loud, Sans gritting his teeth and his hands turning into fists. Sans’ eyelights zeroed in on the man, taking a particularly fast hit of the cigarette, lighting his face an brighter, _angrier_ red and more smoke rising from his mouth. He watched as the man wildly patted around his own body, obviously searching for something.

 

Sans sighed, massaging his bony temples, his cigarette hanging loosely from his teeth.

 

“… lookin’ for _this_ buddy?”

 

The man’s eyes snapped to look at him, a pistol hanging from his index finger.

 

“ya humans really like this gun thing huh?” He glanced at the black thing hanging from his phalange, examining it. “can’t blame ya, real easy ta use.”

 

He started spinning the gun in his finger haphazardly, his phalange in the trigger loop. The corners of his mouth twitched upwards when he saw the man eyeing his hand with wide eyes, expecting him to set it off. He knew he was just flinching but… Everything this man did just got on his _nerves._

 

_how stupid do ya think i am, human?_

 

“all ya gotta do is insert the bullet…” Sans stopped, putting a firm grip on the handle as he traced the weapon with phalanges. “cock the gun…” He jerked the top, hearing the click, telling Sans he's doing it right. “and all you press is this little trigger over here right?”

 

“W-Wait-“

 

_BANG!_

 

“AAAAAGH!”

 

The man had threw his hands to his chest, clutching his shirt close to ripping, his eyes squeezed shut. He only stopped shaking like a leaf when… He heard Sans chuckle.

 

_“heheheheheh…”_

 

When he looked up, the muzzle was smoking, while Sans' sockets were black, still chuckling.

 

_“heheheh… hahahahah!_ thought ya were dead, _buddy?_ ” Sans put a hand to his chest while he tossed the gun away unceremoniously, clattering onto the stone floor. “yeah… we monsters, we got magic. no need fer… artificial enhancements ‘r tools… all we need is the soul and we’re all set.” As Sans kept talking, red light started to envelope the man’s body, slowly and progressive this time, compared to the sudden, absolute hold he had on the man earlier.

 

“ya really like that thing huh? must’ve used it a lot from all those scratches i keep seeing on it… i don’t like them that much. seems almost… too _easy_ fer me ya know? like just one shot and… you’re dead.” He turned his view back to the man who had finally started to feel Sans’ magic on him, starting to wriggle, his eyes darting around the place, probably unable to focus on Sans.  _fucker..._   “of course ya do… ya want it out the easiest… _even going fer the easiest targets…”_ His voice got quieter the longer he went, and he finally got the man’s attention back.

 

“no… ya don’t deserve a quick death.”

 

_SLAM!_

 

The man made a scream of fear as Sans shoved him onto the wall behind him, pushing him up that his legs were dangling in the air- just so Sans could get a _better look of him_ , with the man shorter than him.

 

“so before we start, why don’t ya tell me yer name first?” Sans tried to give him an easy smile, though his aching empty sockets told otherwise.

 

“W-what?” The man only flinched a little, trying to fight Sans grip.

 

It was that moment that Sans felt his patience end and his fuse blowing.

 

Another slam was heard as Sans pulled him off the wall only to smash him back onto it, and Sans could hear his own joints cracking a bit when he fisted his hand, adding weight to the man, his magic slowly crushing him.

 

_“i asked ya a question, pal. don’t be rude and answer me. now, let me ask you again. what. is. your._ **_name?”_ **

 

_god this human was stupid._

 

Sans could feel his magic flaring the longer it took the man to ‘process’ what he’d just say, as he was squeezed from all sides by the red magic, eyes almost popping and sweat rolling down. He gulped before he spoke. “J… Joe. It’s Joe.” He sounded pathetic, his voice almost breaking from the short couple of words he spoke, and Sans could hear the saliva building up at the back of the throat as he answered. It sounded wet and disgusting… Sans didn’t want to know what could’ve gotten in it.

 

“now that’s better…” Sans nodded, pleased that he got something out of the shit. “so, _joey_ … what were ya doin’ in _my_ territory, hm?”

 

Before Joe could get another chance in wasting his time, Sans had a knife-like bone pushed against his neck, tilting it up a bit. It pierced his skin in the slightest, a small drop of blood already dripping down his neck and onto the bone.

 

That was nothing compared to what Sans had planned.

 

“I was… Looking…. For you…” He said slowly, his voice in a whisper as he tried not to move his throat much, Sans’ grip firm with his phalanges clenched around the base of the bone. “You… You took Jim…”

 

“jim?” Sans made a small flick with the bone, making him flinch again before Sans' sockets lit up again with those red lights when he realized. “oh, jimmy! i remember him. guy used ta do small errands fer us, sendin’ stuff back an’ forth.”

 

“You.. Killed him,” He said again, his fight seeming to come back as he remembered his dead colleague.

 

... But Sans wasn’t impressed.

 

“look, i don’t usually take out my men.” He had started examining the little bone-knife, seeing the streaks of red move around and a drop falling to the ground. “no need to get rid of anyone if they’re doin’ what they’re supposed ta do. but thing is..” He twirled the bone back into place in his palm and shot Joe another empty socket look.

 

“he was a fuckin’ _spy_ , joe. ya know that’s what people in our line of work do ta traitors. he got the easy way out, ya know? jus’ a little interrogation here and there… but the bastard just had ta run away, and all i did was finish the job.”

 

And that wasn't the _only_ thing... The gang Jim was in was a dirty one… While criminals rarely played fair, Sans had thought they’ve always gone too far, stooped too low. And the fact that Joe got close to you… _Touched you..._ Sans shivered thinking about it.

 

“now, jim got it easy, just a stab ta the chest an’ we’re done. but _you…_ ” Sans let go of his magic on Joe, letting him fall for a second- only to jam his hand back onto his throat to raise him back up on the wall, Joe spitting out when he made contact, barely missing Sans’ face.

 

_“what the_ ** _hell_** _were ya doin’ with_ ** _my_** _girl back there?”_ Sans’ phalanges pressed deep into Joe’s throat as flashes of your frightened face, touched by his disgustingfingers appeared in Sans' mind.

 

“I- ghk- I saw her walking wit’ you that one time-“

 

“why the _hell_ did ya go ta _her_ ya fucker?” _why_ ** _her_** _out of everyone?_ Sans was seen with you _once_. Sans’ gang wasn’t something new- They were feared and this guy could’ve gone after literally anyone else associated with his gang that weren’t his close family. Nobody knew you- and Sans would rather keep it that way, unless they knew _who you were to him._

 

“Gh!” The man struggled more, his puny hands finding Sans’ arm, and Sans felt itchy when they made contact. “You were dragging her out of the station and I saw her again, thought the bitch could tell me- _GAH-“_

 

Sans practically _pumped_ the guys neck, as he felt his sockets ache with emptiness the longer the guy talked. _“you fucking dickhead. you don’t get to say anything about_ ** _her.”_**

 

With that, he threw him on the ground, smashing his face against the floor.

 

“but what was it that you called her… _bitch?”_

 

_Ping!_ His soul was red again, and as the man groaned, trying to pick himself up after Sans had pulled his hand away from his neck- He flew across the room, smashing onto the wall on the opposite end.

 

_“… slut?”_

 

Sans flicked his fingers towards him, and Joe slammed back onto the wall behind him- he heard some bones cracking at that.

 

It was.. A _delicious_ sound.

 

“do you fucking know what ya almost cost me, joey? do ya know who she is ta me?”

 

Joe _screamed_ as Sans started to crush him under the weight of gravity in Sans' control, centering around his chest. Sans could feel his joints bending in different ways, bones and cartilage cracking more under the pressure.

 

_“you almost made me lose my fucking sweetheart,”_

 

Sans threw him to the ceiling, his back making a disgusting crunching noise as the air was quickly knocked out of him.

 

_“she is the sweetest fucking human i’ve ever met and ya were gonna take her away from me.”_

 

The room began to blur for him as Sans’ burning eyelight returned, his other hand clutched around where his soul is, slamming Joe back onto the ground.

 

“she’s never done anythin’ in her life ta deserve bein’ in this shit city. what did ya think she was? a fucking slut?”

 

_CRACK!_ There went his ribs.

 

“i _kidnapped_ her ya fuckin' scum, she didn’t do anythin’ ta deserve those filthy words,”

 

Joe’s nose had started to bleed.

 

“i... i took her. she never laid a finger ta fight me… and yer here callin' her a fucking _slut?"_

 

Sans didn’t know how long or how much he spent throwing Joe around, relishing in every sound of his bones breaking every time he made impact with the walls, ceiling and floor, blood splattering occasionally when his face made a collision. Sans was panting in the end, dropping him unceremoniously on the floor, seeing him limp with blood flowing from his nose, coughing up the same red substance, staining his dirty shirt.

 

Sans looked down at Joe, cigarette still in his mouth, only a stub left. He took it out of his teeth, throwing it to the side, seeing the faint embers snuff out until there was nothing but a smooth line of smoke rising from the ashes.

 

“so ya tried ta get ‘revenge’ fer yer ol’ friend jimmy huh? admirable. it’s not often someone’s out there lookin’ out fer ya. pretty ballsy of ya ta try ta get me back.” Sans admitted.

 

… Then he stomped the man’s ankle, crushing it, the man making more screams, this time wet with his blood, spilling onto the floor underneath him.

 

_“but ya went after my girl.”_

 

Sans could see the tears swimming in Joe’s eyes- but Sans knew he could see the bones forming in front of his eyes- before they rained down on him, stabbing him in the limbs, ridding him of anything that was left there. Joe had started choking on his own blood when Sans stepped over him, his feet on either side of his torso, crouching down so he could hold his head in his hand, forcing Joe to stare into his void-black sockets.

 

_ “ya have hell ta pay for that.” _

 

…

 

Sans reminisced old Jim’s old death as Joe sputtered blood out his mouth, now with a gash in his throat. The bones he used to turn his limbs into mush faded away as Sans took a step back to keep himself clean of any blood on his clothes, while Joe's sound of choking grew silent, finally turning as limp, blood still coming out of his mouth.

 

“…”

 

Sans had to come back to you. He could get rid of the body later... He came right after his cousins had just cleaned the place.

 

_sorry guys... i'll clean up after myself._

 

... He shortcutted to his basement.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who've read this far ;u; I was worried about my lateness and if you've read until here- thank you for that! I have been tired so it took much longer to finish this chapter but... Hopefully you've enjoyed.
> 
> \+ Happy holidays to those who have holiday ^^
> 
> Aaaand, I've got fanart once again from the wonderful [shibe-inu](https://shibe-inu.tumblr.com/) of [a scene from last chapter](https://aka-indulgence.tumblr.com/post/188629162980/shibe-inu-lmao-a-bitch-gave)!


	9. i love you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to come to terms of what you've done... How you feel. Regrets, questioning yourself.  
> It's even harder to actually say them out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I've been gone for some time, haven't I? If you've been on my tumblr, you'll see why but... I'm getting back into the swing of things  
> Based on what some have said about last chapter, I think this one isn't something you'd expect.  
> Here's chapter 9, everyone, thank you for stopping by to read ^^

Sans didn’t waste time. He silently apologized to his family as he only gave a few more seconds to stare at Joe’s lifeless body. Just like Jim, Joe had made an inconvenient mess more than anything.It wasn’t enough that the gang from Mudward street constantly tampered with the skeletons’ operations, no- they just  _had_ to touch something-  _someone_ precious that their greasy hands never deserved to touch.

 

_ good riddance. _

 

He’s going to make sure they’ll wipe them out later. Their gang had nothing to offer to the skeletons.

 

He felt the slightest pang of guilt looking at the bloody corpse for making it so messy- but he had no time for cleanup. He had to go  _now_ \- there was somewhere he needed to be,  _someone_ important that he needed to be with.

 

Cleaning up can wait.

 

Sans turned around from Joe’s corpse, taking a step- and he was back inside his basement.

 

… It was quiet. Not to say it wasn’t quiet on the other days when he came home but this time felt different. The air was almost still, there was no movement. Even earlier when he’d come to an empty basement, at least the door was swinging in the slightest, the afternoon light filtering in. Now it was dark, only a subtle air current coming from the door.

 

Sans closed the doors-  _both_ of the doors, and stepped into the bedroom, quiet. There was an odd feeling of... Resignedness that came over him as he did, and he doesn't know where it came from.

 

You were still there. Sleeping.

 

Sans panicked at first, unable to see the rise and fall of your chest. What if you had actually fainted earlier? What if something actually _happened_ to you, and he was too late? He came rushing to the bed and-

 

He heard soft sounds, inhaling, exhaling. Your back was to him, so he had to lean over that small body of yours, his shadow falling over your face. He just didn't wait long enough before he started panicking... You were breathing, your chest was moving. It was just a small movement and the fact that you weren't snoring missed his notice entirely earlier. By the sound of it, you weren’t in deep sleep, and he could guess it shouldn’t take long for you to wake up.

 

He’d gotten a sense of it after sleeping in the same bed with you for a month. He couldn't stop himself- if you were around, he'd pay attention to all of your little quirks.

 

Looking at you lying under him, sleeping, fragile. It reminded him of that first night with you, when you were crying yourself to sleep in his bed, after he tried to… Take you.

 

Sans can’t believe how stupid he’s been all this time… How did he not see that coming- or let alone this? He followed you around, he’s noticed how you didn’t come out on that first day after the murder. Why didn’t he take the hint that the reason the sweet thing wasn’t out was because _he_ scarred her with the image of a bloody man? Why didn’t he do anything when he saw her walking out with her boss in her trails, taking such a passive stance, only nodding to when he told her to do something? She- you… You just looked so beaten when he saw you outside. You look tired and afraid whenever you walked out in the morning to work. How did he expect you to just sit comfortably in a basement with a murderer sleeping next to her? What did he think was going to come out of it?

 

… Well, He didn’t think. All he could think of was how much he wanted you with him. Because he knows in any other scenario, he would never have you. He’s only just discovered you after you witnessed him killing someone… What _could_ he do to even get close to you? In another time, another place… Maybe he could’ve been with you. Met you in the subway in a different circumstance. Just some guy helping a girl out when she fell down. Gave you flowers, visited your apartment, get invited inside. But… The moment he found you, you were already out of reach.

 

It never changed, what Sans felt for you. But now, he also feels regret. _what was i even thinkin’ of, jus’ kidnappin’ her…_

 

Though, saying that regret was all he felt was a lie. He loved every moment he had with you. You were all that he expected you to be and more, the gentle, soft soul that you are. The feel of your skin under his phalanges, the silky smoothness of your hair when he pressed his face into it, that intoxicating scent you had. That soft breath on his bones as he spooned you from behind. The way you smiled a little when he brought you food or gifts… Or even when he was just talking to you.

 

He hasn’t had someone warm to keep to his chest in a long time… And now that he thinks about it, he’s never had someone else in his bed to hold and sleep with. Sure, he’s gone around and had been _in bed_ with someone before but you were different. You were someone he actually _wanted_ , someone that he wants to keep in his bed after a night. He wanted you to be a part of his life. You were someone warm to hold, someone to protect. Someone to...

 

... He stopped his thoughts there.

 

He smiles as he brushes your hair to the side from your closed eyes. Sockets lidding, his smile soft when he sees your sleeping face. _always such a beauty._ To be fair, how could he resist someone like you? His hands start to shake the more he looked at you, remembering how he almost lost you. He could’ve lost you so easily today… It was why he wanted you locked in his basement in the first place.

 

His teeth bumped onto your cheek. He wanted to be close to you. He wanted to make sure you were _with_ him. Wanted to hold you tight to his chest- because he fears you might disappear if he doesn't. His arms were extended from him, almost coming to enclose you... And he pulls them back to his chest, his smile dropping. No... He's afraid of what might happen to you when you wake up. From his experience last time, you might be more sensitive after you wake up now... He had to put your needs above his. And not just that. He could feel his crimes catching up to him right now- sins on his back. He doesn’t feel like he deserves to hold you.

 

So he stayed on his chair. This time, he's waiting for you to wake up instead of falling asleep.

 

He wants to... He  _needs_ to tell you about what he's feeling. Why he's done this. And, maybe... He might give you something he's been desperately been trying to keep out of reach from you.

 

* * *

 

When you woke up, the first thing you notice is that your head feels light. You don’t remember where you are, but the blanket over you was warm, while your eyes felt puffy. You blinked a couple of times. You woke up with a hand clutching onto the blanket, your eyes slowly taking in the worn down wall in front of you.

 

You were in Sans' basement. That would be surprising if you've been waking up to it regulary for the past... Since Sans brought you here. Your mind wasn't still working yet- you don't remember how you fell asleep on the bed, or what happened before you slept. But the feeling of your own body, the way your eyes were sore and your muscles sore... You know this wasn't another day being kept in the basement. As you tried to get your thoughts in order, searching for your memories, a sudden anxiety started to creep up you. You feel like what you forgot was something important... What was it? You frowned, and you turned around from the wall-

 

... Sans.

 

And seeing him there seemed to be the trigger that made you remember... Your escape, the alleyway, the human... His **anger.**

 

In front of you was Sans the skeleton. He was sat hunch on the wooden chair, still as a statue. His sockets were open by just a crack, and there were no lights glowing in his eye sockets, empty, void. His mouth was set in a frown, and in the dim light, it’s almost as if his golden tooth had lost its luster. His phalanges interlaced together, his elbows on his knees. His skull had a blank expression on it, neither frustrated, angry, sad… nor Happy, relaxed. It told you that Sans at the moment wasn’t conscious, perhaps asleep.

 

It was uncanny how similar he looked to when you first turned to him to when you woke up after he'd just moved you to the basement. He even had his knees pressing onto the edge of the bed like he did before.

 

_… His basement. I'm back in his basement._

 

And you realized why your body seemed to tense up as soon as you saw those worn down walls. As if on cue with your realization, you hear Sans make a noise. Slowly, he raises his skull. And as he roused, you remember how he was like right before that blackout in your memory from seeing him and when you woke up. He looked so _angry_ when you first saw him. The red eyelight glowing, _burning_ when he threw that man around in the alleyway. He must’ve been chasing after you all that time, he already looked intense as soon as you saw him appear out of the corner. You don’t quite remember what happened after the man had stuck that gun to your head. Everything was hazy, like a heavy fog that you can’t quite grasp but you’re _sure_ there’s something there. You remembered having been drawn to him. The feel of the fabric of his shirt on your cheek, the individual threads that made it up, and his hoodie falling around you. You remember the air getting heavy, the air smelling as if something had exploded there- somehow smelling of _anger._ You remembered the _man getting thrown around, and you having to cling onto him, asking him to stop._ You remember your eyes stinging and ending up crying. Your memory had become watery soon after that.

 

Just that something was warm, and you felt safe.

 

You stared wide eyed as it seems you were watching in slow motion as Sans straightened his back, and from this lying position in the bed, you are reminded of the size advantage he has over you.

 

Flashes of the first night playing in your head, how easily he had overpowered you, his hand around your neck, choking you. How effortlessly he had pulled you to him and kept you on his lap. He was powerful, in every sense of the word. And there was things you didn’t even know he could do, like when only one eyelight was burning in his left socket, flinging a grown human without even touching him.

 

_What is he going to do to me now?_

 

_He must be angry. There’s no way he’s not angry._

 

_The way he looked at me when he saw me..._

 

_How stupid can I be, running towards him like that?_

 

Sans finally sat back, and his sockets opened, his eyelights bright red, sharp and focused, quickly zeroing on you.

 

He made a sigh of relief, and you see his teeth curling into a smile. “darlin’. you’re awake,”

 

You were frozen, and your heart started beating in your chest. He leant forward, a hand slowly reaching out to you… And now, when you've remembered the threat you were trying to evade... The hand in front of you look like its going to choke you.

 

And you screamed. Quickly reminding yourself of what you’d just done to yourself- you’ve ran away from him, and you failed to escape him. He caught you, he’s angry- he’s angry at _you,_ you had to run-!

 

_ Get away get away get away! _

 

You threw the blanket over you, quickly standing up from the bed and running past his chair, going to the other end of the room, trying to head for the door.

 

Sans seemed to have been thrown off, eyesockets widening at your sudden panic, hands flinching in midair, skull turning to where you’ve run off to.

 

_“(y/n)!”_ He called after you, his face morphing into something pained.

 

_ Why did he look at you like that? _

 

In hindsight, it must’ve been a stupid decision for you- you’d never imagine running away _in front of him_ like that, knowing even MORE of his capabilities now. The panic had made you act on impulse, and as soon as you heard him call your name, you regretted your decision.

 

_“darlin' wait!”_

 

You started screaming when large arms had closed around your chest, grabbing at them and fighting to get away from them. You stared at the door while your legs dragged on the floor helplessly, shaking your head and hoping against everything that you could get away and escape whatever punishment Sans had to offer for your attempt at escaping him.

 

“No no no!”

 

“sweetheart, calm down! _”_

 

His voice was almost as panicked as you are, desperate. Something is lying underneath his voice that you've never heard before as his arms tightened around you, careful not to squeeze your chest. He slowly drags you backwards as you kept thrashing against him, until he finally sat down. The position reminded you of that suffocating hold he had on you on that first night, and this time- you had time to react, resisting against him so that now you were standing instead of sitting on his lap.

 

He was holding you entirely different to that night, controlling his strength and only holding onto you steadfast so you wouldn't escape him.

 

But you were too scared to realize it.

 

“Let go of me, let go!” You shouted, still pushing against his arms, tears welling in your eyes. _God, why do I have to be so weak- why do I keep crying?_ You were frustrated- why couldn’t you do anything-?

 

“no no no, please sweetheart, calm down, relax!“ He was breathless, your struggles barely doing anything to his arms, but it felt like you _did_ affect him- there was an unstableness to his voice, _almost_ shaking. “just listen to me, (y/n). _please_ -“ It sounded like he was _begging_ for you- “just listen to me.”

 

You blinked back the tears, your breath haggard, gripping against his arms, this time for support, not to fight him back. You should’ve known you couldn’t escape him while he was there... What were you thinking? The panic had quickly died down as soon as you heard the desperateness in Sans’ voice, and with it, so did the adrenaline that made you flee and fight him back when he caught you. For a few long, tense seconds, the only noise that filled the room was the sounds of both of your breathings. Your body felt hot from all the struggling you did, the heat set deep in your body and now starting to wane from your skin. Sans didn’t use as much of energy as you did with the abundance of power in him, but you could still hear him panting in the slightest. Whether it was from trying to keep you from going further or because of something else... you’re not sure.

 

_ … Sans swallowed as he looked at you with your back to him, hands on his arms, so small. He hasn’t seen such a fight come from you before, and while he didn’t exactly expect it, he wasn’t at all surprised to see you run away from him. He had to teleport just to catch up to you before you reached the door frame- He couldn't let you leave... Not so soon after the scare. _

 

He finally spoke after the few seconds of tense silence. His voice sounded almost weak, as if his non-existent throat was dry. “(y/n), i’m not gonna hurt you.”

 

“How do I know you’re not going to hurt me, Sans?!” You shot back as soon as he said that, surprised at your own defiance to him- Sans himself flinching at your sudden sharp tone, blinking at you, his look falling on his face.

 

_what have i done to ya?_

 

_You might be in his arms… But you were far away from him._

 

“i…” Sans was a loss of words for a second, and you could feel the way his phalanges tightened their grip on you, curling around your arms a bit, desperately. “i… i'll be honest… i can’t prove to ya that i won’t hurt ya.”

 

You could feel your fight slowly fading away. Your heart pounding against your chest, the heat of… anger- frustration you think, slowly fading away, your brows furrowed between your eyes, trying to even your breath. Your eyes were still wet, your hands were still on his arms. You hadn’t expected his honesty, and the fact that he was admitting he might hurt you had actually soften your resolve for getting away from him.

 

“… but i can _promise_ ya, i don’t want to hurt ya.” You heard a breath from him afterwards, coming out in a shaky exhale. “i’m not doing this because i wanna hurt ya…” His phalanges shifted over your arms, rubbing your skin a bit almost as if he was trying to calm himself. “i… i just wanna talk to ya.”

 

Your shoulders sagged, your brows unknitting.

 

“jus’… listen to me. for awhile.”

 

_please don’t get too far away from me, my dear. i can’t stand being so far away from you._

 

You didn’t answer him, but you didn’t reject him either. It was another moments of silent of only the sounds of your breathing filling the air… When you finally sighed. You don’t know why but something about his tone… There was a sincerity that you haven’t heard from him. He sounded different. You don’t understand why you even choose to listen to him. A part of you that had been fighting so hard before to get him off you, the part of you that had gotten you out of the basement in the first place- it told you not to listen to him. _He just wants to keep you down here with him, you shouldn’t listen to him, why aren’t you throwing these arms off of you?!_

 

But another part of you… The part of you that gave you the need to stay invisible in this city, to avoid attracting attention- the part that made you gentle, the part you _know_ is bound to be targeted in the reality you lived in. It told you to stay with him, and not just because of the thick, hard arms that you find yourself caught in at this moment. Not just the fact you were trapped underground, with a powerful monster right behind you, the predator that saw you as his prey.

 

No.

 

A part of you wanted to listen to him, give him a chance, hear what he had to say.

 

You never wanted to hurt or offend anyone- and that included the skeleton that had kidnapped you and murdered a man.

 

You don’t even understand why you want to listen to him. 

 

But... Something in your chest just couldn't leave him be like that. Something... Something tugging towards him. 

 

* * *

 

Sans had always felt stupid while he was around you. He always felt a monster, a criminal like him was never equipped to handle soft, fragile beings like you. But especially at this moment, as he watches your breathing slow, hearing the desperate huffs slowly turn back into those soft puffs of air that brushed his bones, the defiant grip you had on his arm soften… He felt like an idiot. Even more so than before.

 

He felt helpless. And he feels like he doesn’t even deserve to feel like that, when he’s got a scared, tiny woman trapped under his arms. Just moments ago an inch from death's clasps too.

 

It took all of him not to let his voice shake, he could feel his voice close to cracking. “i… i’m sorry, (y/n).”

 

His voice came out softer than he wanted, almost as a whisper, weak and wavering. You were surprised by his apology, standing up straighter, feeling your fingers twitch a bit on his arms.

 

_What is he saying to me…?_

 

He didn’t need to hear you to know you were confused. You turned to him in an instant, twisting your body around to him.

 

“… What?”

 

As soon as he saw your face, he could feel his soul pounding harder, warmer, eyelights dilating in his sockets. A hand closed around the back of your shirt, bunching it up from how intense he was holding onto it, and in one quick motion- he pushed you into his chest, curling around you, feeling your tiny body pressed into his ribcage.

 

You jolted the moment he shoved you into his chest, squirming under him that only made him want to hold onto you tighter, feeling your hair shift in the crook of his neck, and it just reminded him more of what a soft thing you were. In your struggles you inadvertently rubbed your face against his sweater, and he could feel himself melt. You made sounds of struggling, pushing on his chest, your voice muffled against his sweater until you managed to get your face out from the cotton, your face poking out of his shoulder. “W- Sans?!”

 

He didn’t answer immediately, the only thing he gave you for struggling against him was a hand cupping your head, phalanges sinking into your hair and gripping you. He was aware enough not to let his claws scrape you, but keeping his strength in check while he was overwhelmed with the need to keep you close was another struggle for him entirely.

 

Sans felt mist in his sockets.

 

“i’m sorry, i’m sorry, _i’m sorry-“_ He managed to choke out. He can’t stand his own voice- he sounded so weak. The only thing that kept him from breaking apart at that moment was the fact that he was holding you close to him. He could feel your heart beating against his chest, fast, no doubt from your surprise at him suddenly pulling you into his embrace.

 

He wanted your forgiveness, even if he's sure he wouldn't receive it. “i’m sorry, i’m sorry (y/n)…” His voice became quiet again, his skull above your head, pushing it more to his neck.

 

_Why does he sound so… vulnerable?_

 

You stopped wriggling around in his grip, and Sans could feel your fingers curling around his sweater, holding him. You stayed still, and the lack of movement had made his hand relax on you, enough that your head could shift again. You pushed a bit against his chest, and he could feel you trying to look at him, so he let you. But he didn’t look back at you, only staring at an empty space on the wall.

 

“What.. What do you mean?” Your voice was small, cautious. Almost suspicious. He didn’t blame you, but it didn’t help him with a tightness in his throat that made it harder and harder for him to speak to you.

 

“…” _talk faster damn it, ya can’t make her wait much longer._ “i’m… i’m sorry, sweetheart. i… i really am.”

 

_He sounded so... upset with himself._

 

Where is he even supposed to start with himself?

 

You were waiting for him to talk. So he gulped as his mind raced with regrets and apologies, the scent of you helping to keep him calm, something that helped slow down his soul in turmoil.

 

“i h… haven’t been good to ya, haven’t i?” He eventually started with, his face neutral, blank. Out of the corner of his sockets he could see you opening your mouth to say something, but closing.

 

Sans made a small bitter laugh. _ya can say i have, dollface. ya don’t gotta lie to this bastard…_

 

“we both know it- i haven't.”

 

“Sans?”

 

“agh, _fuck_ -.” He curses, his eyelights getting sharper as he thought back to his deeds. “i’ve done a lot to you.”

 

You only watched him as he felt his hands shake around you again, making him grip harder onto your shirt to stop himself from shaking so much.

 

“i’ve done so much to ya…” He says again, as what he’s been contemplating on while he waited for you to wake up came rushing back to him like a flood.

 

“i followed ya around fer a week, darlin’. i’ve been stalking ya, and originally, ya were right to fear for your life. i followed ya because i was thinkin’ of killing you." Sans gritted his teeth at that. It didn’t actually last long, he’s already started changing his intentions as soon as he saw your back to him... But he was following you first to make sure you didn’t mouth off about what you saw. Now he feels guilt for ever trying to take your life.

 

“then… i met ya in the subway.” He reminisced for a second, to the little woman he caught in his hand, right as she was falling. “to be honest, i wasn’t expecting to get such a… close encounter with ya.”

 

He makes a weak chuckle, but it quickly dies down.

 

“then i _took_ ya.” His sockets widen when he mentions it now. Somehow when he says it like this, it sounds worse than ‘kidnap’. “i _dragged_ ya from the station down here. locked ya in for…” Sans made a hiss at himself, angry and painful at the same time. You jumped a bit from the noise, and Sans curses at himself.

 

Why did he have to be such a monster? 

 

“for a long time, already…” He ends up saying. It’s been a month, but it twisted his non-existent guts trying to say it. “and then i… _fuck._ ”

 

He can’t continue his sentence, and he instead just pulls you back into his chest, pulling at the fabric of your shirt, rubbing the side of his face into your hair. You always smelled so nice, he couldn’t help the _desperate_ feeling he had in him, wanting to hold you close and never let go. He can’t… He can’t let you go. He doesn’t want to let you go, never. He gave you a squeeze, wanting to say so much more, failing. He just wants to tell you he’s sorry… And he can’t even do that-  not to the extent he wants to show.

 

“i… i can’t promise ya that i _won’t_ hurt ya. because… i have hurt ya before.” His eyelights shrink at that as he feels your hair get tangled in his phalanges. He plays with it a bit, a comfort to his jittery phalanges.

 

“i’ve… i’ve hurt you… i’ve taken you by force… i touched you, i- _god_ , i’ve traumatized you, didn't i?” He strokes your hair a bit, and he hears you gasp under your breath, like you didn’t expect him to say that to you- to admit it to you.

 

He doesn’t want to believe what he’s saying, but he knows it's true.

 

“i’m… not a good person, sweetheart.” He sighs, feeling your hair sift through his phalanges. “i’m not expectin' ya to forgive me. but i just want ya to know, i… i regret what i’ve done, and i’m so.. so sorry, (y/n).”

 

He turns his skull to rub his face on your cheek a bit, wanting to kiss you… But just as his nasal cavity touches your cheek, he stops. And he moves away, slowly loosening his grip on you, putting his arms on his knees and lacing his phalanges together behind you. He feels your small, soft hands push on his chest a bit as you pull back from him, standing up and looking at him.

 

_He’s so big… Even with him sitting and you standing, you were still eye to eyesocket with him._

 

There was confusion in your eyes, your brows slanting, almost looking to him with _concern._

 

_i don’t blame ya, sweet thing. i’ve got nothin’ to give to ya other than that._

 

He takes a breath, his skull feeling like it would burst and spill his magic from what he wants to do to make up for it. He's hurt you enough...

 

“i can’t… undo what i’ve done. but... i wanna try ta make it up to you."

 

But... The longer he sees your face in front of him, the more he thinks of whether... He can do something for you. Something that he's been keeping away from you... Getting out of your life. But the more he thinks about it, the more his chest tightens- the more repulsed he was at the idea of being away from you.

 

_no no NO NO_

 

_don’t let her go. don’t let her go don’t let her_ **_leave_ **

 

_she has to stay_

 

_you need her_

 

But...

 

When he reminds himself of how desperate you were trying to get away from him earlier... He sighs. He has to give him to you- to himself.

 

“if ya wanna leave... ya can."

 

“… What?” You’ve been listening to him all this time, not saying a word. And the softness in your voice when you say that, looking to him with that disbelieving look, it makes him feel all kinds of emotions.

 

You kept staring at him, still with that concerned face, and he continues.

“ya can walk out that door now, if ya wanna. i’m givin’ ya the choice.” Your head turns to the doorway, looking back when he speaks again. “if ya do… i ain’t gonna bother ya. ya can get home… i might follow ya to make sure ya get home safe. but i promise ya, i won’t bother ya anymore. ya can leave… me. i’ll get out of yer hair, i promise to make sure ya won’t even _see_ me anymore. i won’t be in yer life anymore, i can make sure of that.”

_You see his eyelights dimming the more he talks, like saying all this was draining him of his magic._

His eyelights fall to the floor between your feet. His fingers lax and unlace from each other, leaving you a wide opening.

“… i ain’t lock it. the doors open for ya if ya want to leave. i promise, i won’t stop ya. not anymore.” His claws dig into the fabric of his pants, holding onto his knee. He wants both to hold you back in his arms- and for you to just run away from him already. He’s sure you want to leave him. He can’t take just having you standing there- it pains him in his soul.

 

_You see his eyelights dimming the more he looked at you. Something pained behind his them, in the blackness of his skull._

 

He looked down from you, as he thought it over, not knowing what to do. He can feel your stare on him, and you start to shift. but he makes no move to stop you.

 

Then…

 

You sit on one of his femurs, holding onto his arm for support.

 

You breathe, soft. He can feel your hand shaking on his arm, shivering. You seemed to be thinking for awhile, before you talk.

 

_... Might as well tell him._

 

“Sans, I… I have no one to go to.” You say simply, exhaling.  Sans raises his skull again, his bonebrows furrowing a bit as he studies your face- turned away from him, staring at one of the worn down walls of his basement.

 

“You know I lived in an apartment. But that’s all I have.” You said, glancing at him for a second. “I don’t… _Have_ anything else. I don’t have… _Anyone_.”

 

_Now that you’ve heard what Sans’ said… you feel something shifting in your heart. What have you been striving for anyways..? You were... You were stuck. If he was going to try to give back to you, you're going to tell him about your situation._

 

“I don’t have connections, not anymore. My parents are distant… Literally.” You chuckle, weak and sad. Sans wasn't going to press more... He's had more than enough experience without his parents. “I moved to this city on my own, I lived far away from here before. There’s nothing wrong between us, just that… Just that the connection has been thinning.”

 

“I… Don’t have any friends either.” You admit, and Sans frowns. Before, he was banking in the fact you didn’t have anyone close to you, to watch for your back- it’d make things easier for him to take you for himself. But now that he’s thinking of letting you go… He just grips onto his pants tighter, staying quiet, silently urging you to keep talking.

 

_ Admittedly, you did have your coworkers and a few neighbors in your apartment that you greeted to whenever you passed by them. But… They were all just acquaintances. You didn’t know them that well, and neither did you. _

 

_ It was hard making friends- true connections when you’re constantly trying to be invisible. When you keep seeing the effects of what this city did to people around you- maybe you didn’t witness anything particularly violent until Sans, but you could always see the the aftereffects of them. _

 

_ A tenant in your apartment suddenly disappearing. The sounds of sirens going off as you commuted from work home, and you see someone carrying off a body with no suspected killers. _

 

_ You weren’t TRYING to avoid making friends, but… When you avoid making any kind of moves that might offend someone, it’s hard for anyone to approach you. _

 

“I don’t… I don’t go out with people or… Do things like go to the bar.” _You try to explain to him, but the more you spoke, the more pathetic you felt._  “I don’t have anyone that can help me. Someone I can talk with… Someone to accompany me when I… When I cry for a whole night.” _There was no use hiding it from him- he’s seen you crying like that before._

 

_… It actually felt nice, that you weren’t alone then... Just with someone to watch over you._

 

_ Honestly... You don’t know what difference it makes if you go home now. _

 

And Sans realizes his mistake. You didn’t know but… It went further than that. You don’t have a job- Sans’ made sure your boss knows you won’t be coming back to them. Your apartment… Well. It’s still there, you can go back to that- but… Just imagining you, walking away from the station alone, tonight, entering your empty apartment. Having nothing to do, lonely, having to handle the burden he gave you alone.

 

You didn’t have anyone… You’re stuck in a shitty situation. And it’s Sans’ fault.

 

“y-you… you don’t have anyone?” Now when Sans thinks back again, he can’t remember you walking with anyone through the times he stalked you.

 

He's sure he already knows the answer, but it still breaks his soul when you say it.

 

“… No.”

 

Sans sucks in a breath, and he feels a stinging in his sockets.

 

He doesn’t care about himself, not now.

 

“…” _god, i’m a fuckin’ bastard…_ “sweetheart.” His tone changes, and you look back at him, a brow raised.

 

"look... ya probably hate me... and i deserve that. all of it. but... if you need... ya can stay here... w-with me." Sans sighs. It wasn’t a good option (for you), but… It was better than that exposed room you had in the building far away from him. In this way, he at least could make sure you had someone to watch you.

 

Sans cringes at his own stutter. He never stutters, but with you on his lap, feeling like he’s the one responsible who’s messed your life up and admitting it, letting you decide what to do… He feels like he’s at your _mercy._ You could do anything to him. Hell, if you told him to dust himself now, he would do it for you.

 

“darlin’… i don’t deserve you.” He suddenly says, and you watch him carefully. “… it’s why i took ya in the first place.”

 

"i don't know if ya know it but... yer a precious, precious lady, (y/n)." His phalanges brushes against your cheek as he tucks a hair behind your ear, careful, shaky in the slightest. You sucked in a breath when he did, but didn't flinch away. He smiles softly at the brush of bone against skin... Always a favorite sensation of his. "ya have... no idea 'bout the worth ya have. yer a sweet, innocent little thing... yer more valuable than all of this city's money combined. yer.. yer priceless."

 

"... how could i... how could i ever have you?" His grin falls as he stared into your eyes. "i'm jus' a criminal in redroad... i steal, i kill, i dump bodies. and you..." A flickering light in the darkness. "... yer too good for me. and i want you... i want ya so much..."

 

His hand fell from your face, a strained look on his face.

 

_You can see the longing on his face. There was liquid building up at the edges of his sockets- tears..?_

 

“ya can leave… or ya can stay. it’s up to you. i told ya already, the door’s open.”

 

He makes a shaky breath and hangs his skull down, waiting for your move.

 

_He’ll.... He'll let me go... For me?_

 

It’s his fault. He can’t bare to look at you walking away from him. He can’t do it- there was no one else to blame but him.

 

_He wants you… He wants you so bad… He wants you all to himself, keep you away from prying eyes._

 

But…

 

He loves you.

 

_ He... Loves you. _

 

He's realized that. He doesn't even know where it came from... But he realized that. You weren't just a cute little thing he was greedy to have for himself. You were... You were someone he- he _loved-_ Someone he wanted to see happy.

 

If you were to be happier without him… If you want to leave him, he’ll let you. He won’t follow you- he won’t touch you. If he could make you smile by disappearing from your life… Sans is prepared to do that. He wanted you to be happy. If you did leave him… maybe you’ll leave this city entirely. Then you wouldn’t have to meet again- He's pretty bound to the city, he doesn't leave it. He’s got work, and the extent of his power doesn’t exactly leave the city. He doesn't want to see you weak, alone and vulnerable. He just wants you to be happy and live without being so afraid- having to keep yourself hidden. It doesn’t matter if Sans will cry every night after you leave him, thinking about you, your skin, your hair... Your smile when he brought you food. His feelings didn’t matter in this- this was _you_. If this could somehow make up for his guilt… He’ll continue in his life. Missing you, crying on his bed for you- but it would be worth it, to do it for you.

 

He hears you shift. He knows you’re looking at the doorway. He _knows_ you want to leave, hell- the first thing you did when you waked up to him just a few minutes ago was to get out of bed and shoot for the door. He feels you moving from his lap, turning a bit, your feet moving… and he sighs in defeat, closing his sockets, pressing them tightly and hoping against hope that he won’t spill any tears while you can still see him.

 

…

 

A hand reaches for his cheekbone. Sans eyesockets open, the thumping of his soul suddenly _loud_ in his skull, beating faster and faster as he feels the hand stroke him so delicately, the skin sliding on his skull, fingertips going over some of the invisible scars on his face.

 

_so soft._

 

_so gentle._

 

His breath hitches when he realizes it’s your hand stroking him right now. The feel of the impossibly soft, _soft_ skin rub against his bone, tender, careful. He could feel his chest heating up. Those fingers felt _heavenly_ on his skull, touching him with so much care he could cry right now.

 

_ who's ever touched me like that...? _

 

Another hand slowly cups his chin, lifting his face, turning it to you. Your expression is tender, your eyes glossy. He could see many emotions on your face. Worry, sadness, concern... But also sympathy. _Sans doesn’t think he deserves it._ And also… Something else he can’t describe or understand. It makes his soul beat all the more faster fluttering in his ribcage like a butterfly.

 

You lean in closer to him, making Sans suck a sharp breath-

 

And he feels your lips pressed onto the side of his skull, on his cheek. They’re warm and soft- even more so than he had imagined. Your fingers curl delicately onto his skull as if you were trying to steady him. It was gentle and sweet… In reality it probably didn't last long, but Sans feels like he could spend an eternity there, the joy, relief, the _euphoria_ he experienced making him feel like he was as light as a feather.

 

Eventually, you pull back, leaving a small smacking noise when you leave his skull, slowly letting your fingers glide along the curves of his skull before settling in front of your chest. His eyelights slowly casted back to you. Your face was a precious shade of red, your lips pressed together in nervousness, your eyes shining like stars, glossy, wet.

 

“… I’m… Afraid of you, Sans.” You admitted carefully, “But I… I’m willing to give you a chance.”

 

_There was nothing left to lose... And you have no one else to go to._

 

_No one was ever there for you while you were in this scary city._

 

_And perhaps it was foolish of you, but... A part of you..._

 

_Cares about him._

 

At that, Sans lets his first tear fall, another quickly following in his other socket. His hands slowly come back to you, bracing your back, another tenderly sifting through your hair. With all the gentleness of the world, he pulls you closer to him, as if he could break you if he were any less careful.

 

And you let him pull you to him, as his sockets close and two more tears fall from them, light red streaking his skull, his mouth shifting to meet yours…

 

And he kisses you on the lips, sobbing when you lean back to him, arms slowly going around his back to hold onto him. He pulls you closer still, pressing more of his teeth onto your lips, shifting.

 

He hears you sniffle, warm liquid mingling with his tears. His mouth quivers as he wracks a weak sob, pressing closer to you. He pulls back to let out a feeble whine, and he presses his teeth back onto your lips, unable to stop his rattling bones as you both cry.

 

 _"i... i love you, (y/n)."_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading <3 I'm sorry for the delay but- here it is, chapter 9 of AMitS.  
> So, originally... I was going to end this fic. But.... I don't think that's going to happen now. There are things I still wanna show, after what happens to reader and Sans because. Because the start of a relationship is by no means the end of the story ;)  
> But in any case- thank you so much for reading this. It's my first ever fic that I've ever published- anywhere. And I can't be even more delighted by what came from it- your comments never fail to brighten my day, and I never expected to get the amount and hits that this fic did.  
> Don't worry- I'm not planning on stopping this fic too soon, it's still going. Just that I wanted to thank you for getting this far with me!  
> Lots of love <3
> 
> Oh and of course, fanart ^^  
> [The Murderer in the Subway](https://aka-indulgence.tumblr.com/post/190808239735/fanart-for-a-murderer-in-the-subway-happy-early) by [NightFall Chara](https://nightfall-chara.tumblr.com/)
> 
> (and hey, there's an extra that happens immediately after this over [here](https://aka-indulgence.tumblr.com/post/611387884278333440/a-murderer-in-the-subway-chapter-95) (tumblr) or [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971679) (Ao3), give it a read if you'd like!)


	10. instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decided you wanted to see the outside now that things have calmed down. It's not in Sans's place to hold you back, but... Holding _himself_ back was proving to be a bit of a challenge to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone :D
> 
> (Note: I lost my earlier notes on here, so forgive me being less articulated than I wanted to be -u-)
> 
> So... I had to split this chapter in two... This time I didn't mean for it to happen, but it got pretty long. So this is a part one, kinda.
> 
> Hope you're all good and healthy, and I hope you'll enjoy this calmer (maybe) chapter óuo

When you woke up, your mind was fuzzy with grogginess. You felt warm and comfortable, and you felt like your eyes can just close back again.

 

You fought it, not wanting to go back to sleep. You feel like you've slept enough, and sleeping for too long won't do you any favors. It feels as if all you do is sleep down here.

 

The black wooden table was in front of you, the soft yellow light that you’re still not sure where the source is still glowing and lighting up the room, but not enough that it’d wake you up.

 

It was the regular scene you'd wake up to. You felt your eyelids were still droopy, the warmth inviting you back to close them and go back to sleep for maybe a few hours…

 

But that’s exactly why you felt like you should be up and awake right now. You felt safe and warm, you didn't have a need to hide. So you went to sit up.

 

… Well, you tried to.

 

Sans’ arms were wrapped around you, one draped on top of your shoulders, the other on top of your stomach. You could hear his breaths, still gentle and deep, with an occasional snore. The monster was still sleeping, and as usual, is treating you like his personal teddy bear.

 

At least this time, you let him hug you instead of him grabbing you in your sleep.

 

Your legs were free, so you thought of just taking his arms off to sit on the table perhaps, wait until he woke up so you can tell him what you were thinking of doing today…

 

But when you started pulling his thick bony arm away, you hear his breathing change, and like a knee-jerk reaction of his, he brought his arm back to you, on your chest this time, and squished yourself to him. He brought his face to the back of your hair, his breaths shortened now.

 

“mm… go back to sleep.” Sans rumbled, his voice worn out by sleep, making him sound gravelly.

 

He didn’t sound all there yet, and now he took a leg to wrap it around one of yours. He somehow pulled you closer to him than before, your back on his chest like usual, and he rubbed his face on you, his face nestling deeper into your hair. He definitely wasn’t ready to wake up yet… And he wasn’t willing to let you wake up before him either.

 

But you don’t know what time it is. Lord knows how long you spent in this basement had messed up your inner clock, but your body told you it was time to be awake, and you didn’t want to sleep too much… You’ve slept plenty ever since the air seemed to clear up between you and the skeleton spooning you right now.

 

A few days have gone on since then, every day and night passing by similarly if not exactly the same. You remember what Sans had done to you in the past, but after that night, you _needed_ physical comfort, and Sans was (and is) more than happy to provide for you. After spending so many nights being forced into his embrace at night, now when you actually _let him_ hold you, when he’s promised to give you space if you ask that of him, it feels nice to be held protectively like this.

 

Sans hasn’t done anything… _Unwanted_ after that night. Something inside of him seemed to change gears, and though the way he holds you now was similar to how he held you before, it felt… Different. You were always nervous when he held you those nights, especially when you were awake before him. You could feel his _possessiveness_ when he held you, that he _wanted_ , and was getting impatient, waiting for you . Like his body needed yours, trying to consume you. But now, it felt more like he wanted to comfort you- and you knew he wanted to comfort himself too. You remember the next morning you woke up with him, the way his limbs were relaxed instead of giving off that invisible threat of holding you back if you wanted to get up before him. And you actually snuggled closer to him- he was warm and comforting.

 

You were the first to wake up lately, and Sans always seemed perfectly content to stay in bed all day. He would cuddle up to you- something that amused you when you thought about it. It had been more than a month that you had to keep your guard up around him, tried not to provoke him while also steeling yourself if Sans decided he was going to do something to you. And now… In the morning, when he woke up, he would play with your hair, touch your face, in a way that didn’t make you uncomfortable. Maybe because he didn't give you ghost touches, or lingered longer than you were comfortable me, or that he didn't watch you with lust-ridden eyesockets... When he woke up with you, he always looked like he was ready to kiss you, and you saw the way his smile relaxed and his brows slackened when he woke up to see you in front of him. He’d hug you and he wouldn’t even say a word, and just start gently caressing you on your back, your head. And you didn’t say anything either- you just let him. Take in the affection- something you lacked over the years you lived in this city. You could feel yourself tense up when you realized how lonely your life was- but before you could even stumble again, Sans was already there to comfort you. You might have not started so… Pleasantly with Sans. You might’ve thought you'd end up dead or violated by the end of your second meeting with him but- that wasn't the case. You’re still a bit on edge sometimes, but you’ve gotten so tired of being so scared for so long and having this from a warm, protective, strong monster wasn’t something you’re going to reject.

 

You feel like you can start to enjoy Sans' company. It was nice to have someone nearby.

 

What you didn’t expect, was that for these past few days, Sans had stayed in the basement with you. He didn’t go to ‘work’ at all… He didn’t seem to want you leave you alone when you weren’t that… Stable yet. Whenever he gets a message or a call from who you assume is his gang or family, he would turn either ignore it, turn it off, or occasionally, give an answer that he’s “not going” and turn it off while you hear whoever it is on the other end get cut off by a beep.

 

_ You wonder who it was on the other side. The voice would change from time to time, and all of them seemed to be asking for him to go somewhere. Sometimes the voice would sound angry... _

 

While he gave you space, when he was asleep he still got pretty attached to you, like how he is now.

 

Now with the extra leg on you, and his arms still pushing further around you, getting covered more and more by black-sleeved bones, it seems even harder to get out of his grip on your own, so you try to wake him up.

 

“Sans…” You try calling to him when he kept trying to cover you with himself.

 

He made a rumbling noise. It wasn’t a growl, but it definitely wasn’t a purr either. He sounded upset, and he added his other leg, tangling with yours, as he just kept squeezing you to him… You're reminded of how it was before the air cleared up, and you gulp nervously.

 

You remind yourself, you can tell him to let up this time... He's promised you.

 

“Sans.” You said again, firmer, putting a hand on his arm to try to snap him into attention.

 

It seemed to work, because Sans’ movements stopped abruptly, and you hear him suck a breath.

 

“o-oh, i’m sorry.” he stutters from behind you, relaxing his grip. “i… didn’t mean to.”

 

He takes his arms and legs away form you, gently and carefully as if his movements could hurt you, seeming a bit stiff while he did.

 

You sigh internally when he did, for a second worrying he’d turn back and start clutching onto you without letting go.

 

You sat up and he followed suit, sitting a little bit away from you.

 

You smiled at that, appreciating his effort, though when he was awake like this, you don’t mind him being close to you.

 

He looked a bit guilty sitting there, rubbing the cloth of his pants. “sorry. ya needed somethin’, (y/n)?” His eyelights went from the floor to you, you could see the way his eyelights were glowing with concern. “what time is it..?”

 

“I don’t know.” You answer, though you think that might be just him thinking out loud. “But I was hungry…”

 

“oh. oh yeah. it’s breakfast... er, brunch.” He rubbed the back of his neck, just looking at his phone for awhile. Speaking of which, you stood up to take your phone from the table. You weren't going to take for granted the fact you have access to it.

 

... 11 AM. It was right for you to wake up.

 

Sans stood up, in a way that told you he was already ready to go outside, as he always seems to wear the same clothes inside and out…

 

“so, what will it be today, darlin’?” He still gave you pet names, and you can’t say you disliked them after being called those by him for a long while. “pancakes again? or somethin’ else like bread? scrambled eggs?”

 

You _were_ hungry, but rather than eating brunch straight away, you had something else on your mind, before you know he’s going to teleport on you.

 

“Actually…” You stood up with him, and you frown internally at how sheepish you sound. You didn’t mean to… He already told you you could, and you know you don’t need to ask him for permission if he’s going to keep his promise- that he’s not going to restrain you. “I was thinking of going outside.”

 

It’s been a few days since the _other_ incident that happened on Redroad. And all that time, you chose to stay in the basement. He told you already that you could leave anytime you want, but after that… You didn’t feel very safe going out. The one time you ran away, you were attacked by someone. And every time you came to Redroad, which isn’t much, _something_ had happened. And almost all of your experiences weren’t good.

 

But now, after spending a few more days down here, feeling safe and comfortable, and in the back of your mind, knowing you can leave whenever you want… You think going outside would be alright now. And this time, it won’t be because you were trying to escape, having to rush and hurry… It’s just so you can spend some time outside. If you weren’t alone- with Sans, perhaps it wouldn’t be _as_ dangerous as being on your own. You'd rather not use Sans' status as protection, and you know you aren’t the strongest person around, but you want to try anyways.

 

When you looked at Sans’ face, you were more than a little surprised to see that his eyelights have snuffed out, his sockets empty and black. You felt a yourself waver a little, but Sans had _promised._ You weren’t going to take it if he’s going to try to stop you.

 

However, his eyelights quickly came back when you made eye contact with him, though they look slightly dimmer than before, seeming to be… Shaking?

 

His (semi-)permanent smile was still on his face, though it seemed a little strained and tight, like he was forced to keep a grin up.

 

“… yeah?” He said, slowly, carefully _._ Though his voice was deep and rough like it usually is, he sounds a bit… Nervous. “ya wanna get brunch together, eat at the diner i always get the food from?”

 

That was the idea, so you nodded.

 

“… alright then.” Sans’ smile relaxed for a bit, no longer looking forced, but it did look smaller than before, turning his skull to the door.

 

* * *

 

You… You wanted to go outside.

 

Yeah. Sans is fine with that. He told you since that day, that you could even leave _him_ if you wanted to. He was already prepared for this… He’s the one who _told_ you, that you can leave. That it wasn’t his place to keep you prisoner down here.

 

But… Why does he immediately feel… agitated?

 

Not directed at you, of course… He can’t be mad with you. After what he’s put you through… You don't deserve him getting angry at you for wanting to go outside.

 

But… He could feel it in his bones. Having you go outside makes him feel… _Bad._

 

He didn’t want you going outside.

 

Maybe he’s gotten used to just spending some quiet time alone with you, without any distractions from whatever happens on the surface above you. It’s been a few days, after all. You knew you could go out any time, you didn’t _need_ permission from him to go outside. On the first day you decided to stay with him, at around noon, he'd ask you if you wanted to go outside.

 

... You refused. He could see the way your eyes would look from the door to him, to the bed.

 

You didn’t feel safe yet. And secretly… Sans was glad for that. He agreed with your unspoken worries, really, Sans didn’t want you going outside at _all._ He could still feel his possessive feelings, he didn’t want you going outside, let everyone else see you. God knows what happened after someone saw you… Bad things. You could become a target, a delicate thing walking around in the rougher parts of the city. He didn't want you out of his sight, and not just because he wanted to be _the only one who got to see you..._  but because he wanted to keep you safe.

 

He didn’t feel comfortable letting you go after _that_ , but he’d prioritize you over him first.

 

If what old Joe said was true, then he had more to worry about. If there were more people who thought you were a valuable victim because of your connections to him.

 

And they _are_ right… In the wrong ways. You were important because Sans valued you more than anything he could’ve gotten in this shady job of his… So he had even more of a reason to not want to let you go.

 

He knew these thoughts of his would scare you, so he kept it mostly to himself. He’s promised you, and himself, that he wouldn’t _act_ on these possessive feelings.

 

_... Unless you'd let him. _

 

For now, he just needs to reel himself back a little. But his tendencies would slip through the cracks... Like what happened this morning.

 

He… He really couldn’t keep his hands to himself, can he?

 

He was already half awake when you were starting to move. He promised you, and _himself_ that he wouldn’t hold you back so much, and that he would give you space. But when he isn’t that... _sober_ yet, he feels extra clingy. He can feel it, his instincts to keep you close and secure to him. You felt so small and warm on his chest, like where you belong. Your scent put a spell on him, kept him drunk with affection. He didn’t even feel like having sex, he just enjoyed being near you, under the wrap of his arms, all safe and cozy. So when you started moving, he wasn’t exactly willing to let you up.

 

_No, he’s not being possessive or anything_ … He just wanted a little more shut eye, and having you on his chest helped him make sure that you were fine. When you moved more insistently, his instincts went up a notch, and he just didn’t want to let go of that precious, wonderful physical contact with you… Like he wanted to hide you with himself.

 

But when you called his name, firm and with a small hint of nervousness in your voice, he snapped out of it. He saw your face, your brows furrowed, trying to look back at him. His sockets opened, and he quickly took his arms and legs back from around you, feeling none too good about himself.

  
He doesn’t want to betray your trust in him. He wants to be someone you _deserve_ … Though you smiled at him when he sat next to you. _That_ made his soul soar.

 

So now, that you’re asking him to go outside… Sure, it made him want to snarl, not at you, but at the _outside world_ and hide you away in the basement like a hoarder would with their treasure- but you have the right to leave when you want to. And Sans was obliging to that.

 

It still didn’t calm his non-existent nerves when you did go outside with him.

 

As he opened the doors for you, everything felt like it was going slowly. After you said a quiet thanks to him for the doors (he could see the how excited you looked. He could smell it in the air.) It was too quiet for him. He could hear both of your steps clearly in the air as you both ascended to the shed above, and he helped you open the door. It creaked slightly, and it made Sans grit his teeth harder than he should’ve.

 

The air was  still crisp and cool, and the sun wasn't too high in the sky. He could hear the sound of the wind gently rustling scattered leaves on the ground, from the lone tree that was on the empty lot his shed stood. You started rubbing your arms, apparently a little chilled. Of course, you spent so much time in the warmness of his basement, and your sleeves weren’t particularly long. Despite that, an inkling of a smile had started to appear on your lips, looking around, your eyes seeming to be shining brighter when you looked at the sun.

 

It was quiet and no one was around- hardly anyone ever goes by here other than the residents that lived nearby, and even then they don’t spend much time in the wide space, which is why Sans chose it to be his little home away from home (though it wasn’t too far from his family’s house).

 

Seeing you stand there, arms wrapped around yourself, some hints of goosebumps on your skin… It made Sans want to bring you close, warm you up. It made his hands itch, but he didn’t want to interrupt whatever it is you have in your mind now.

 

He doubted you got a chance to celebrate your freedom when you first ran away from his little base, your mind poisoned with thoughts of being caught and the danger that settled on this road.

 

Today, however, you seem calmer and more peaceful. If Sans was sure, he’d say you look quite… Happy?

 

After awhile of you just looking around, you finally looked at him, and he raised his brow.

 

“… what is it?”

 

“Uh…” You fumbled a bit with the hem of your sleeve. “Which way do we go?”

 

Oh right. You were out with him to go get brunch .

 

“… right.” Sans said, looking to the side. First at the alleyway he usually took to go home… then left to the bigger road that avoided the small alleyways. “there. we go there.” He pointed at it, your eyes following his.

 

As Sans showed you the way, walking behind you and telling you which way to go, intending to go to that small diner he always went to when he searched for brunch, he felt his hands get twitchy. He had stayed behind so you could walk on your own. He told himself he was behind you to watch her back… But it became more literal the longer you walked with him. He watched your _back_ , no other distractions around. Looking at that pleasant back made him want to close the distance, put an arm around you, hold your hand, just- a way to keep you close.

 

You kept looking back at him as you walked, and he could see you were a bit confused and worried from him just staring- not reacting to you when you gave him a look. He knew his eyelights were red hot right now, intensely eyeing you. He couldn’t stop obsessively staring at you, he didn’t have anything else to do, other than resist the urge to hold you tight.

 

When a sort of instinctual itch started to form, he shoved his hands inside the pockets of his hoodies, his hands fisted.

 

_give her space, sans. it’s just a little walk… she’s gonna be ok. she’s fine._

 

After awhile of walking in silence and slightly tense air, only with the sound of your shoes stepping on the pavement, Sans heard another sound… smelled someone else.

 

A man. A human. He was wearing a tank top and some ratty shorts. Sans didn’t recognize him, but the combines scents of crude smoke and beer that was on him, Sans found himself feeling more aggressive. The guy even managed to give you and him a glance, and when he looked at you… Sans felt his magic boil. He didn’t even have to look long, his face seeming to sour a little as he kept walking, putting his eyes back on the road… Sans was already set off. His pent up need to show to everyone that you were taken and under his care felt like it was going to explode- he wanted to kill him for looking at you.

 

But even _Sans_ knows that _that_ isn’t necessary.

 

It still didn’t calm the fire that started to burn from within his ribcage… And he felt like he wouldn’t be able to take it anymore.

 

He caught up to you, and put a hand around your shoulder.

 

_everyone needs to know… you’re..._

 

_not theirs._

 

* * *

 

You sat on the booth, a wide variety of colors that made you feel like you were decades in the past decorating the diner Sans had brought you to. It's the first time you even went there, but it already feels homey and comfy, a building that has been around for some time. The scent in the air was familiar, and you didn’t need to ask Sans to arrive at the conclusion that this is where Sans usually gets your food from. The menu was familiar. An old man, a human, sitting by the counter raised an eyebrow at Sans as he approached with you, giving you a quizzical glance.

 

Despite the relatively calm morning (and you were glad to know the time), sparse streets, Sans seemed to be on edge since you even _suggested_ going out. He seemed afraid to touch you, perhaps because of what happened this morning, but also he kept… Staring at you. He was walking behind you, and you honestly wished he was walking beside you, or even holding your hand. Seeing the way his fingers curl on itself, and the look in his eyelights… The intense blood red burning into your back. You didn’t _mind_ contact with him as long as he wasn’t pushing you for it… It made you a bit nervous.

 

That is until _something_ seemed to trigger him. You’re not sure what, but Sans had walked closer to you, and a firm arm had been placed around your shoulders, and whether he realized it or not, he started squeezing you to him, and you could feel how intense he felt when you felt the way his fingers curled onto your arm. You were pressed up to his side, wondering what had gotten into him, but you saw him only staring ahead, looking at the people who were passing you by. The way he’d maneuver you whenever someone walked near you reminded you of when you were stuck in that subway car with him, like he didn’t want anyone to touch you. A deep frown was on his face, jaw set, his eyelights still intense, seeming intent on staring down anyone nearby. You remember that even him just walking around was enough to make people turn away and literally run the other way in Redroad station… Now that he’s actually _staring them down_? You saw a man rip through his newspaper while he was sitting on a cafe chair.

 

And now, as you eat meekly at your scrambled eggs with tomatoes (happily able to peruse the menu and try some new things), you can’t help but keep being distracted by Sans in front of you. He was having bacon and eggs, and though the bacons he had were crispy… Every time he made a cut he looked hasty, annoyed. He cut at them fast, with more force than necessary to cut either of the food items in front of him, and when he ate, you saw how hard he bit into them. His eyelights were still sharp and contracted irritated. Neither of you realized how long you were just sat there staring at him until he looked up to look at you, a piece of bacon halfway into his open maw.

 

“… what is it, dollface?”

 

Your cheeks turned a slight shade of pink when he caught you, and you missed the way his frown relaxed and his eyelights dilated a bit.

 

“I’m sorry, it’s just…” You bit your lip a little, “You seem a bit… Tense?”

 

Sans’ fork was still hovering in front of his face as he sighed, the tension on his face seeping away a little as he placed it back on the plate.

 

“… yeah. guess ya could say i am.” Sans groaned, but he did look more relaxed now that he admitted to it.

 

“it’s just… you can’t expect me not to be after what happened… a couple of days ago.”

 

That… You could understand that. But this time you weren’t alone, and though Sans’ powers are quite terrifying, you’re sure he could keep you safe. Part of that might be because of the grip his gang has on this part of the city, and though you don’t like that people would stay away from him out of the fear he causes… It still kept people away.

 

But you could see him being fidgety, the way he kept looking at your hands, at your face, then back to his food… Was that really the only reason he was on edge?

 

Your concern must’ve shown on your face, because when Sans looked up again, his eyelights shrunk just a bit and he added “… not that i… i’m not tryin’ ta do anything with you, sweetheart, trust me. i’m not going to… ‘m not gonna try to force ya to stay inside or somethin’… i’m just anxious, really.”

 

His face fell a bit after he finished, you could tell he was nervous just talking about it, from the way his teeth gritted against each other.

 

“… Ok.” You nodded, going back to your meal, not wanting to push him too much.

 

Sans exhaled when you dropped it, and he seemed to eat his food calmer now, no longer putting more force than he needed to, seeming to enjoy his meal more.

 

Now that he seemed more relaxed, you felt a weight release on you a bit, and you started to eat more, savoring of your meal, and thinking of what you wanted to say to Sans.

 

“… Sans?” You asked, a weird feeling in your gut… You don’t talk to Sans much, and now that you feel like you’re on more equal footing, it feels… odd. Maybe because you never felt like you could talk, and not just to Sans.

 

Your voice made him smile a bit, and he looked at you as he bit a piece of bacon off, chewing.

 

“… You don’t mind if I stay out longer, right?” His smile turned lopsided, and it made you rush yourself a bit.

 

“S-since… I rarely ever go to Redroad because of the...” One of your hands on your lap fisted a bit as you looked out to the window, the sun rising higher in the sky while people walked past the diner. Sans followed your eyes, and you missed the way his bony hands gripped harder on the fork.

 

“Reputation, around here…” You took another bite of egg, and Sans looked back to you. Curiously, with a look of… Want, in them?

 

You sigh, looking back on the road. “I don’t know much about Redroad,” _While the one thing you DO know well is Sans’ basement…_ “And if I’m going to be outside now, I was wondering if I could get to know about this place more… If that’s fine with you.”

 

Sans sat a bit straighter. “doll- (y/n). yeah, of course that’s fine… ya… ya don’t need to ask _me_ for that.” His eyelights drifted away for a second while he said that.

 

You were thankful for his efforts in making you feel more comfortable, though if you’re honest with yourself, that’s going to take awhile. Since, not only with Sans… But even in your life before him, you were always passive, and followed whatever anyone said to you, and never really had a friend to talk with. So this is going to take some time to get used to again.

 

“Oh, yes, but… Do you mind showing me around…?”

 

Sans’ eyebrows raised a bit for awhile, before a more relaxed smile came back to his face, and he nodded.

 

“… sure.”

 

* * *

 

Sans was happy you  _wanted_ him to show you around. He would've asked to stay close to you to keep an eyesocket out for danger, to keep you safe if you hadn't asked of him... But now that you wanted him to help you meant you were putting a little more trust on him.

 

He had the perfect place in mind... His comfort place, somewhere he'd hope you'll be safe in as well.

 

He payed the old man of the diner, and guided you out.

 

 

As he walked out the diner with you, people were out and about, and the diner started to slowly fill up. You looked at your phone... And Sans could see it's 12. As the streets start to get busy, you feel Sans' go to yours, gripping. He is scowling deeply now, his face in that dangerous dark expression, and when he looks to you, he shoots you a grin, though it's tight.

 

 

"... how 'bout we go back out when it's less crowded? also when the sun's not gonna be burnin' that pre- ... that skin a' yers."

 

 

The bar gets livelier later anyways.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ^u^ next part should come in a few days or so.
> 
> Also: a really sweet piece of fanart made by [the-bleb-corner](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/the-bleb-corner);u; [their Sans is round and I love em](https://aka-indulgence.tumblr.com/post/614383189954330624/some-art-based-on-a-murderer-in-the-subway-i)
> 
> Also something may come out of my tumblr in a few days if I put my head to it... So if you follow it, hopefully I'll put it out after the next part...?


	11. staking claim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans takes you to a bar.
> 
> There is no punchline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the part two, hope you enjoy~

Sans brought you home after the diner started to fill and the streets started to get busier with people coming out for their lunch. You spent hours in the basement, just sitting back on the bed while Sans sat at the foot of it. It was a sense of familiarity when you were able to look through your phone and check the news. God knows how much you've missed while being down here.

 

Other than that you'd only waited until some time Sans decided you should go out again.  When you saw the clock tick on your phone closer to dusk hours, you tugged on Sans sleeve, asking him when you're going to go out. Sans had sighed.

 

"now's a good time." He said before pocketing his phone again after checking the time.

 

After he brought you out of the basement, Sans turned to you, as he was heading in a direction different to the diner. "ok, darlin', so... i'm gonna bring ya to a place i like to visit when i'm on my downtime." Sans explains as he starts leading you. "think it's a good place ya should know."

 

You nodded, and you followed Sans, glad that he wasn't stressing out on how close he could be to you, and right from the start, put an arm around you.

 

It wasn’t that much different when Sans had brought you around the streets, walking pass stores, buildings, crossroads. You even walked past that park you went through with Sans when he tried to confuse you on the way to his hideout. Now that the park was out in daylight and didn’t have that damp, dark atmosphere to it, you found yourself enjoying walking through the overgrown greenery, and the fact that not a lot of people went there. This seemed to be something that Sans liked as well, because he was calm as you walked through the park.

 

And, oh... you really weren’t using a euphemism that Sans was bringing you around. He pretty much was as he lead you from street to street. He had his arm locked around your shoulder, gradually creeping along your front and reminded you of a less intense chokehold, his other arm going around as well, with you ending up in an odd 'hug' position with him while he continued to walk.

 

When you and Sans went onto a street where more people were around he became tense again, especially when you were walking on the main roads, where a group of people had started leaving from work. Before, every time a person passed, Sans would give them death glares and you would feel the claw-like ends of his phalanges press harder onto your shoulder and relax once they’d left… In the (relatively, thin) crowd, he was basically dragging you around by that point, as he doesn't seem to notice that he was- paying attention to the people around him, some of them parting away when they saw him. When you were on those crowded streets, you could feel eyes on you as, surely, people recognized Sans… But wondered about who the human he's bringing around is.

 

From the group of people that saw you in the subway, they thought he was going to kill you. Now, you're not sure what these people were thinking.

 

Sans hasn't told you exactly where he's heading, so all you can do is watch the streets, look at the building you pass by, the signs. Something you can remember later on, unlike when Sans had dragged you around in the dark when he took you away from the subway station. He was still walking pretty fast, but you could note where he seems to be heading.

 

At one point Sans had started to growl lowly after walking for awhile on the big road, and when you passed an alleyway, he opted to go through it with you, and you start to worry where he's thinking of going to.

 

It’s like his mind forgot about you… While his body still very much remembers you. Because by the time Sans had stopped walking (Right before you got out onto another big road) it felt like Sans had put you into a bearhug, squeezing you to him as much as he can, like he was trying to hide you under his jacket.

 

At least you were still breathing.

 

The place you stopped at wasn’t very pretty. He had stopped next to a dumpster. But also... You could smell cooking in the air, coming out from a vent. You assume you’ve stopped next to a restaurant, or an eatery.

 

It smelled delicious.

 

Sans’s grip loosened from you, and he gave you an apprehensive look, like he was nervous.

 

“… (y/n),” He said gently. There was worry in his face, and you’re not sure why. If  _he_ was worried about something, it's probably something that would worry you even more. “where i’m takin’ ya is… isn’t a very nice place. there’r a bunch of guys like me who hang there. i’m just… gonna make sure they know of ya, so they know not t’ hurt ya. ya don’t gotta talk to ‘em… ya just gotta stay close t’ me. understood?”

 

You felt like a kid being instructed by their parent as you nod.That got you a bit nervous… If people here are going to be like _Sans_ , and this is the kind of place they hang around in, you wonder what kind of place Sans wants to take you to…?

 

Sans pulls away from you, gently taking your hand, bringing you to the front, turning in the direction where the vents were coming from, and the source of that delicious smell.. Warm, greasy food. The road isn’t as crowded as it was earlier, and is even less so when you notice that you  _were_ standing next to some kind of eatery, and that Sans is taking you there.

 

The sign read in big letters: **GRILLBY’S** on a wired neon sign. It's turned off at the moment. You can tell that’s going to change soon with the sun slowly making its way towards the horizon.

 

The door opens with the chime of a bell, and you when you enter you start to guess that this eatery is more of a bar.

 

The place is styled with purple and black decorations, the tiles making a checkered pattern of the colors while the walls were striped with them. There were booths and a few wooden tables, one of them circular, in the corner. Probably for games.

 

The bar was still empty.

 

There was a man(?) standing behind the bar, his back facing the both of you. His head tilted when he heard the sound of the bell, and turned his head in the slightest to the side, trying to see who had just entered.

 

“ey, grillbz.” Sans greeted him, relaxed. “how’s it goin’?”

 

_“………… Sans?”_ A _masculine_ voice came out of the man, his head turning more, until finally his body followed suit.

 

…

 

It was a fire man.

 

A man made out of fire.

 

You took another glance when the monster(?) turned, seeing his body completely made up of purple flames. What constitutes as his hair is crackling in the air above his face. He’s wearing a black pressed shirt under a white vest, with a white bowtie to match. On his face there’s thin wire-framed glasses, with white “eyes” sitting behind them.

 

You’re not sure how it’s staying on his face.

 

Somehow, only through their wide eyes behind the frame of their glasses and no other facial features, you can tell he’s at least a bit surprised to see you and Sans here.

 

“the one and only.” Sans replies to his earlier question easily.

 

The monster blinks before he threw a piece of cloth onto the counter, apparently wiping a cup with it earlier, slamming his hands on the bar.

 

“Where the _fuck_ have you been?” He rounds out of the bar, walking up to Sans.

 

It’s not as if you haven’t met a lot of monsters, other than Sans that is. You just really didn’t interact with them, like how you did with other humans. So now that you’ve had _close contact_ with Sans, you suddenly realize how big these monsters are compared to you. Of course this isn’t equal all across monsters- just that the one you've been meeting are.

 

He’s almost a head taller than Sans, and the fact that he has a leaner body frame makes him look taller. He's currently towering over Sans and giving him a glare, what seems to be a thin, jagged line forming below his glasses, looking like a mouth, scowling at him.

 

Sans didn't really have time to react. “what-“

 

“You basically disappear for over a month, until even _Wing Dings_ came to ask for you at one point, and now you just show up in my place before opening hours, with a _human?”_

 

“whoa whoa there grillbz, _chill._ ” Sans pointed at the raging fire rising out of “Grillbz”’s head, still seeming unimpressed.

 

“No, I’m not gonna _chill_ for you, Sans.” ‘Grillbz’ scoffed. “Where the _hell_ did you-“

 

Sans took your hand and pulled you close, lightly waving Grillbz off. “’s fine. i didn’t _go_ anywhere, grill. ‘ve been in redroad most ‘f the time. plus, ’s not like i didn’t come to yer bar now and then.”

 

Grillbz took notice of you, being held by the hand by Sans, eyes narrowing at you. But he looked back to Sans. “You did a month ago. And now-“

 

“aww… didja actually _miss_ me, grillbz?” Sans asked in a mocking tone that caused Grillbz’s flames to intensify, turning hotter, starting to heat your skin. You're starting to get afraid of being burned... Though you also wonder how his clothes aren't burnt.

 

“I’m not ASKING you because I MISS you, Sans, just- you can't just disappear while your tabs still on!”

 

Sans just scoffed despite the fire monster’s outburst. “ _that's_ what ya've been worried about?" Sans sounds disappointed. "that tab’s been goin’ on fer years grillby. ‘sides, aren’tcha glad i’m here now?”

 

Grillb(y?)’s flames burned down a bit as he breaths to calm himself down, until he went back to how he looked when you first entered the establishment. He sighs, and after casting a sideways glance to you, turns back to go behind the counter.

 

“Alright, whatever. Just… I’m not gonna give you anything before opening hours.” He grumbles as he took the cloth back angrily. Though he seemed to start wiping the glass again, his ‘mouth’ disappearing, you saw his eyes are still on you, narrowed.

 

Sans made a huff, a sound of amusement. Despite the heated moment (pun unintended), Sans looks completely relaxed now, as he leads you to the counter, sitting down on the stools. The fire monster didn’t take his eyes off you but at least now he was glaring at you _and_ Sans when you both sat down.

 

“(y/n), this here _gentleman’s_ grillby.” Sans gestured to him, waving back to you and putting his arm around your shoulders, albeit much more relaxed than he did when he was walking with you outside. “grillby, (y/n).”

 

“(Y/n), huh…?” He says, as though he doesn’t seem to have pupils, you feel like he’s looking you up and down, from the small movements of his head. He doesn’t address you beyond that however, and turns to Sans. “What, you’re interested in human _partners_ now, Sans?”

 

“watch yer language, grill.” Sans’s smile twitches in the slightest. “and yeah, so what if i’m interested in a human? it’s none of yer business.”

 

“I heard that's what you keep telling to _them_ too.”

 

“well they know what’s goin’ on now. ya just keep yer mouth shut and keep pretendin’ to do stuff with that cup a' yers.”

 

Grillby looks like he was _this_ close to clocking Sans, and you actually shoot a hand to Sans’s side, worrying that they'd fight. It takes him awhile to register this, and he looks at you, his face contorting in worry.

 

“hey… ya look a bit shaken there, sweetheart. what’s wrong?”

 

You both miss how Grillby’s expression changes, looking closely at the both of you.

 

You glance a bit at Grillby and tug Sans' sleeve a bit, looking back from him to the fire monster, hoping he would understand what you’re trying to tell him you're worried about. They look like they were going to fight… Or at least Grillby does, And you really don’t want that right now. It’s already making your legs tense.

 

Thankfully, Sans makes the connection, looking from your eyes than to Grillby. When he realizes what you’re trying to say, he sighs, and chuckles a little.

 

“don’t worry ‘bout him, darlin’. he may act like a tough guy, but he ain't gonna hit me, don’t worry ‘bout it.”

 

“You’re so sure about that, aren't you?” Grillby shoots Sans a glare, indignant. Sans just returns with a relaxed smile, though his brows knit a little.

 

“still mad i left ya fer a month?”

 

“I-“ Grillby speaks, but then stops, sighing.

 

The bar goes quiet for awhile, with Grillby just rearranging the cups and bottles behind him, wiping the wood of his counter while Sans keeps his arm around you, not saying a word. The both of them seem to be in comfortable silence of each other, but you feel like you want a bit more clarification as to what’s going on in front of you.

 

You tug Sans’s sleeve again and his sockets light up a bit more.

 

“You… How long have you…?” Your voice seemed to catch Grillby’s attention, and you feel like shrinking when his face scrunches up at you. You're just not sure what Sans has going on with Grillby. It looks like their enemies more than anything.

 

“me and grillbz?” Sans raises his brows, smiling a bit more. “we go _way_ back, sweetheart. he’s been around since i started out here in redroad. ya know, this bar ain’t this man’s only field of business…”

 

Grillby set his hand on the counter and gave a warning look to Sans. _“Sans…”_

 

“relax, she’s _mine._ ” Sans pressed, his phalanges playing a little with the collar of your shirt. He seems to realize what he just said and did, and he quickly gave you a worried glance, his mouth opening to speak “i-i mean… ya don’t gotta worry ‘bout her grillbz. she’s… she’s under my care.”

 

“…….. Is that so?” This seems to pique the fire man’s interest as he leaned more on the counter, folding his arms on top of it. He leans closer to you, and you can feel his flames gently heating your face, and you shrink back a bit. _“Under your care?_ Well… Must be an important little missy you are, aren’t you?”

 

“more than you know.” Sans quietly added, and when you look to see his face, you see his eyelights are sharper. He’s not looking at you or Grillby, just staring into the polished wood of the counter.

 

Grillby just seems to get even more interested after what Sans said, and his previous narrowed eyes shift. They seem more appraising now, looking you up and down. You get a bit uncomfortable when an aloof look sets on his face. He seemed slightly suspicious of you before, of what you’re not sure- but now you can feel his judgmental stare as his eyes seem to lower past your face…

 

“that’s _enough_ , grillby.” Sans says firmly. His eyelights are directed at Grillby now, and you see his other hand on the counter, tapping with a nervous tic to it.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry Sans. You didn’t really want to tell me about her, now, did you?”Grillby gives him a look. “What about you, lil’ thing? You mind telling me about yourself?”

 

You hear a low growl coming from Sans, quiet. Almost unnoticeable if not for the fact he has his arm firmly around you, and you can feel his vibrations. Grillby ignored him, and although you can’t see his mouth, from the way his eyes crinkled, he seems to be smiling at you. It didn't feel... Friendly, exactly.

 

“Come now, do you really need to listen to this ol’ bastard? A little introduction wouldn’t hurt you, would it now? Something more than your name, you know?”

 

Something in what Grillby said seemed to set Sans off… Though in a quiet way. Now it felt completely opposite of what it was like earlier, as now Sans looked like he’d pop a vein if he were a human. You’re not sure how to react, now you’re afraid Sans is going to lose his cool and start a fight… But he’s not really doing anything anymore, and you find yourself agreeing with Grillby. Despite being a man being made of literal fire, he seemed to be quite cold to your… _Entire existence,_ so maybe a little introduction could help break the ice?

 

“…. Well…” Sans seemed to stop tensing up when you started to speak, and with Grillby’s face in front of yours, you continue. “I’m not really… Uh… I’m not really from around here.”

 

“I can see it in your face, little girl,” He nods to the side, “Can’t imagine a soft, tiny thing like you living around here.”

 

“So how did you end up here, human?”

 

You freeze up at that, and so does Sans.“i told ya, it’s none of yer-“

 

“Oh shush, I’m asking her.” Grillby cuts Sans off.

 

You stutter and back away a bit, unsure what to say, looking to Sans for help. When you see his eyelights has snuffed out, you think of ways you can tell him why you’re here. Maybe you’re just passing by, and Sans is your friend? No… He knows you don't look like a 'friend' to Sans, and Sans is more well known around here-

 

“she lives with me.” Sans suddenly answers for you, looking to the counter.

 

Grillby’s head snaps to his direction, his mouth opened.

 

“now can ya drop it? or i’ll really start somethin’ up here.”

 

Grillby just nods, and seems to look at you with even more of a glint in his eyes. His ‘mouth’ appears again... But this time it’s in a form of a jagged smile, devilish and wicked.

 

You didn’t even know he could smile.

 

You decide right then that you much rather see him scowl at you than the malicious face he’s making at you right now.

 

“Oh no, I’m done. I just think it’s…. Interesting.”

 

* * *

 

The bar is opened now, the streets lights, along with the neon sign (purple, of course) are turned on as the sky turns darker. Patrons start coming into the bar… All of them monsters. And all of them are exactly like how Sans described to you earlier. Maybe because of Redroad’s toughness, the monsters here have an air of intimidation around them. You would laugh at how comedic some of them looked if you weren’t surrounded by them. There was a mouse monster wearing a leather jacket with sunglasses that made them look like a 1960s greaser. There was a plant monster that had jagged teeth all around it’s mouth(?) with their vines moving in erratic ways that made you _very_ thankful that Sans had his arm around you right now.

 

… You don’t feel like you belong here.

 

And Sans could feel your discomfort.

 

He could see you were trying your best not to look around the room as monsters started to fill up the bar. Grillby had started mixing some tonic. Thankfully, no one sat on the bar… And Sans could tell it was because of you.

 

He knew this was a rather dangerous coin flip he was doing right now.

 

The monsters who live around Sans’s territory aren’t big fans of humans. It’s not bad as some humans are to monsters in the opposite end of the city where they’d regularly get heckled and yelled slurs at… But it was still something they had in their minds. Monsters here mostly ignore humans and only show disdain when they’re really forced to.

 

He gives Grillby a silent glare as he sends a bunch of glasses on a platter to a table.

 

He could tell Grillby was a little… _Uncomfortable_ when he brought you into the then-closed bar. He could _see_ the fire monster’s judging gaze when he looked at you. Other than getting angry at him for disappearing on him, he knew Grillby was trying to piece together first, why he had disappeared then… Who was the human that he decided wanted to bring along to his favorite bar in town.

 

... That's something that he would never admit to the egotistical monster in front of him. Not that he wasn’t egotistical himself… Sans knew he had an ego the size of a house. But that was exactly why they both ‘hated’ each other so much. They were similar in a way that made sure they’d buttheads often. Verbally, of course.

 

Grillby was there when the skeleton family had started. When they still had to literally steal out of people’s pockets, lying low, searching for some place to stay. Grillby had helped brought… _Things_ to them. Supplies, occasionally weapons… Helped provide food for the family. It was something that continued as both him and the skeleton family upped their scales, and Sans and the his family finally gained footing, becoming the dominant group in Redroad. While on the other hand, Grillby found a bar… But he still smuggles goods through the backdoor. Today, mostly drugs. And from what Sans had observed during the times he caught him during ‘business’, he's got as much customers in the back as on the front.

 

They both might 'hate’ each other… But they would never go over verbal. Or at least more than a single punch or slap. They both knew each other during their early days, and after years of keeping contact and getting regular help from both sides when needed, he knows that the ‘bartender’ would never really hurt him, and neither would Sans want to hurt him.

 

Just that… Why does he have to be a goddamn bastard about it sometimes?

 

At least your connection to him was enough for him not to be an ass to you. If he was, Sans would first have to put the grounds on what was ok by him.

 

Or he'd really lose his temper.

 

As Grillby returns and Sans finally has the thought of asking him for the menu to show to you, he can feel you scooting closer to him. You were trying to look as small as possible. You could tell there were eyes on you, because no one was being subtle about it. Although Sans didn’t like that you didn’t feel safe here, he did enjoy that you went to him for safety, sticking closer to him like that.

 

He may be a bastard, but he still wants you to himself, as selfish as that is.

 

Sans knows he's selfish. Especially when it comes to you.

 

Bringing you to Grillby’s was something he felt he needed to do, for you. Grillby’s is his safe place, the regulars here know him, and some of them are even allies, while the rest would probably be loyal to the fire man behind the counter right now, meaning that they wouldn’t kill him for money.

 

If bringing you out of the station grabbed people’s attention, and they thought he was going to _dispose_ of you that night… He could use that to advantage. Just that now he’d have to tell everyone that instead of going to murder you... He wanted to tell them _you belonged to him._

 

… He… He wouldn’t force you. It’s just… He won’t give up on you if you’re giving him a chance. He still _wants you so badly…_ The fact that you’d let him hold you and kiss you a few days ago only fueled his feelings that he wanted to _be something_ with you. Not just someone he’d get a one night stand with. He doesn’t know when he’d ever felt this way about anyone else other than you… He didn’t think he’d ever feel anything like it.

 

He couldn’t help his possessive feelings.

 

Which is why he had so much trouble when you exited the diner with him. There was just… So many people. Even just earlier that day when you just exited his basement and there were a few people in the streets… Sans hated it. Hated the fact that he was walking outside with you next to him. He hated the people who kept giving you two looks.

 

He hated the fact that they were looking at _you._

 

He wanted to show everyone that you were taken.

 

If the people in Grillby’s knew that you were with him, they’d know who you are. So something like _Joe_ wouldn’t happen again.

 

If they knew you were under his care, that would mean the same for the rest of them, if you were to be out of reach from him… Which is something he doesn’t plan to ever happen, but it would be good for you in case it ever does. Plus… If you ever needed time away from him. Someone could keep watch on you.

 

…

 

“Whisky please, Grillby.”

 

Someone sat next to you.

 

He's a dog monster, black fur like a bandana over his head... Doggo. He used to be a part of a rival gang of Sans, named the Dreemur family, but went rogue a couple of years ago. Since then, he’s been in Sans’s part of the city.

 

It had really helped them when Doggo gave them information on the leader’s movements… Their ‘king’ so to speak. He’d gotten overly violent at one point and had to retreat the same year Doggo defected… It caught the attention of the police from other parts that weren’t in their influence.

 

Sans doesn’t know what’s happened to them since then, just that he hasn’t heard anything about them.  It's a relief.

 

... It made sense why the dog monster sat next to you… The mutt could only see movement, and you weren’t moving.

 

That is, until he sat down next to you.

 

Sans didn’t blame you for unconsciously moving away from him… No one had sat on the bar so far, and Sans knew you’d rather it be that way.

 

Doggo turned his head in surprise, eyes squinted.

 

“… A human?”

 

The already scarce chattering in the room went quieter. They were interested in why he’d bring you here.

 

“… yes.”

 

Doggo didn’t say anything after that.

 

“… Hey Sans.”

 

Someone was calling to him from the other part of the room, from the booths. A bunny with red spirals as eyes, Brudy.

 

“yeah?”

 

“… Is that… the girl you kidnapped from the subway?”

 

…

 

They were all looking at him now. Grillby didn’t even hide it anymore. As Sans turned a bit from you to survey the room, he could feel it in his non-existent gut that he wasn't going to like where this is heading. Despite that, Sans answers  honestly.

 

“… yes.”

 

No point in hiding it. Sans trusted most of everyone here.

 

But Sans didn’t like the air everyone was exuding. He could feel their magic reacting to you, tensing. They could tell, you weren’t someone they’d have to worry about… Most of the magic he was feeling was directed at him. Doggo beside you looked in your direction again, waiting for you to move.

 

They could see the arm he had around you. The point of him doing that was for them to see it in the first place, so that they’d know what your position was with him. He knew that was _why_ he came here in the first place… But now that he could feel them judging you, Sans could feel his own magic start to leak out. And his magic always seems to overpower all the other monsters.

 

It was why he was the one of the one of the ones in charge around here.

 

Sans would rather have them sitting in silence, honestly. He was already irritated and angry at how they all looked at you, like you weren’t supposed to be there, like you were someone lowly… He didn’t blame them, it wasn’t rare Sans would catch himself feeling that way when he had to be with a human that wasn’t you, but it made him angry all the same.

 

“… A human, Sans, really?” Brudy asked… Something Sans knew everyone had in their mind. Still, he didn't like the tone the rabbit was using.

 

Sans had to hold back his snap. “yeah. a human. what about ‘em?”

 

_just leave her alone. ya don’t gotta make this worse._

 

“I thought you always went to those… _Houses_ … with your what, your bros?”

 

Brudy was talking about… _Professionals_ he’d to with his cousins when they were feeling _wild_. It wasn’t something Sans took pride in, now that he had you with him, and he’d wish the rabbit monster would drop it. He hopes you wouldn’t understand... You already know enough that he's a lustful monster.

 

“well, not anymore.” Sans answers.

 

“… I thought she was a body bag.” the plant added from the same booth.

 

Sans keeps answering. “well, no she’s not.”

 

Brudy makes a mocking smile, scoffing a little. “So what, she your girlfriend?”

 

…

 

That’s what you were to him, was it? It hasn’t happened, you haven’t accepted to be his anything… But you still lived with him. And he was going to make you his… In the right way this time. Is it ok to call you something you’ll be in the future, if all goes well? It was the easiest way to explain what relationship you had with him. It's the closest thing he has with you. You weren't just a friend... But then again, he's still not a  _thing_ with you.

 

He gives a look to you.

 

_sorry for this, darlin’._

 

“… yeah, yeah she is.” Sans admitted, and it actually managed to surprise Brudy. They weren’t expeting him to _actually_ call you his girlfriend. He wasn’t known to be a committing monster, or someone who was looking for any romantic bullcrap. But you… You really were everything to him ever since he found you.

 

When he looked back to you… You had no idea how happy you made him when you didn’t seem to want to reject the fact that you’re his girlfriend.

 

He wishes he could say you’re not just some girlfriend… But that would make this exchange go on longer, and he already didn’t like the tone they were using while they were asking him. He just wanted this over with... Hoping it wasn't a mistake that he'd brought you here.

 

He started absent-mindedly playing with your hair, picking a lock between his phalanges. The.... softness you had feels therapeutic at this moment.

 

“… How the hell do you see that thing as attractive?”

 

…

 

_thing._

 

_… **thing**?!_

 

“uh… what did ya just say?” Sans turns to Brudy, who Sans decided had starting to look bitchy the longer he stared at her condescending face.

 

“I thought you only kept the humans as your lackeys, Sans.” Doggo gave him a side glance. “I thought you didn’t want to put them in your inner circle.”

 

“but she's-“

 

“Well now you’re going to bring them straight to your bed? How many times did you have to pound her until you got what you wanted?” Brudy aks nonchalantly, her vulgarness making Sans cringe, his left eyelight flashing a little as he tries to keep his calm with you sitting beside him, already looking a little scared.

 

_fucking_ **_shut up-_ **

 

“i didn’t fu-“

 

Brudy then turns to you, giving you a sigh. “Hey missy. This guy’s not one for commitment. He’s probably going to throw you aside like the piece of trash you are-“

 

_SLAM!_

 

Sans’ fists slam into the counter, and you can hear cracks within the wood from the impact of his hit. The room _glows_ red and everyone goes into stunned silence.

 

Sans' teeth parts, and when he speaks, his voice is deep and booming. Being beside him, you could feel every shake from his voice. _“she’s fuckin’ MINE, i can like whoever the FUCK i want. and i **LOVE** HER.” _Sans' sockets were black with red magic seeping out of his left socket. His teeth is in a snarl as his knuckles tense. _“she’s been through shit because of me and she still thinks i have some good in me. she doesn’t deserve what you fuckers are saying, and if ya keep going on, i swear to god someone’s gonna dust tonight.”_

 

...

 

Sans doesn't know this, but your heart was beating a mile a minute, afraid he was going to hound everyone in the room from how angry he looked… _But when you heard what he said, your heart was beating for a different reason._

 

Sans spent a solid minute just heaving, controlling his temper while everyone in the room didn’t move from their spots. You, a human, could feel the heavy magic that Sans was putting out. The monsters in the room were reminded of what Sans does for a living while the lights seemed to be stained a blood red. Doggo, currently the closest one to you and Sans, was surprised enough that he's now leaning on the stool behind him, one hand catching him mid fall.

 

_goddamn fuckin’ idiots. look what you made me do in front of her._

 

The air stills as no one in the bar moved, overwhelmed by the power that was leaking out of the skeleton currently standing in the room, fists still on the counter.

 

... Slowly, Sans relaxed, his magic seeping away from the room, until the purple tint of the bar reappeared out of the red tinge. He slowly lowered himself back to the seat, his fists only unfurling after he’s seated. His hands were still shaking.

 

Sans’s eyelights onl came back when he looked to you, his rageful face falling when he did. He looks concerned now, apologetic.

 

…

 

_ He did that for you, didn’t he..? _

 

You stared back at him, and you weren’t sure what you were feeling at the moment. Sans' phalanges brush your cheeks, and you gulp from the new feeling you felt from them. Sans' face looks so close...

 

“… You’re serious.” Brudy managed to say, and Sans snapped his skull to glare at them. Brudy immediately shuts their mouth as the plant in front of them slaps their hand, telling them to shut up.

 

_ Of course he is. _

 

The bar is still silent for awhile, but eventually t he tension breaks just a little when Grillby comes to you and Sans, tapping on the menu.

 

“… You haven’t ordered anything.”

 

* * *

 

Eventually, Sans settled, hugging you close to him. He ordered burger with a side of fries, while you helped yourself to steak and potatoes. He guessed you wanted to treat yourself, while he noted how Grillby’s menu had expanded. Though honestly… That probably hadn't only happened in a span of only a month, and that Sans just always orders the same thing and never looked into the menu or at what everyone else was eating.

 

After awhile of gathering a bit of courage, Doggo looked to his side, to you. Sans could see out of the corner of his vision that he no longer looks at you with that disdainful look on his face, and now only seems genuinely curious.

 

“So, Sans…” He looked from you to Sans. “She’s your girl..?”

 

Sans sighed. The tone he was using wasn’t the kind that told him he was being judgmental, only wanting to clarify why Sans just loudly, angrily, yelled at the bar. “yeah. well, actually, no.” Sans admitted, and it seems that admission made you look at him, looking a bit surprised. “i mean… i… i _want_ her t’ be mine, but… she’ll need time to be ready. i won't rush it.” He looked at you, smiling softly, hopeful.

 

It was something that made your heart flutter. You don’t want to think too hard about it.

 

Neither you or Sans was really paying attention to the monsters in the bar, but all of them seems to be listening in. Some nodded in understanding, some of them were still thinking about it. Doggo is still looking at you, bobbing his head around to see if you were moving. Of course, you didn’t know he couldn’t see you, but it seems like he was seeing you in a new light.

 

Sans felt like it was a mistake to bring her here if everyone was going to be stubborn, but… Doggo had put a hand on your back, gaining both you, and Sans’ attention. Sans watched cautiously, worried to what Doggo was going to do.

 

“… Sorry about earlier, kid. If you’re ever bothered by someone or something while Doggo’s around… Just give me a howl and I’ll help you out. It’s the least I can do.” He says gently, before he goes back to nursing his drink.

 

You smiled up at the dog when he said that, surprised by him.

 

"Yeah. Sorry about earlier, human." Both you and Sans turned around to see the mouse monster on a table, his glasses pulled up to his forehead. "We just don't really get involved with... We don't mingle with humans, we have some trust issues. But if you're Sans' girl, then... I'll keep an eye out for you."

 

"Yeah." You turned to the plant monster, leaning away from their booth to look at you. "Sorry 'bout Brudy." They pointed to the rude rabbit, "You can tell her she's a bitch. She's just got the words, but no brain..."

 

"Asshole!" Brudy yells at the plant, but shrinks back when they hear Sans' growl from the bar. They were the biggest offender from before. "... Well, what did you expect, man? I know you're one horny bastard, I know you hate humans, and then I see you getting all touchy with that girl... What was I supposed to think?"

 

"well i ain't never touch a girl like  _this,"_ Sans pointed to you in his arm, safely tucked into it. "if i  _really_ wanted t' fuck 'er, i would've shoved m' hand down her pants and brought her home!"

 

You balk at Sans, and you see Sans...  _Blushing_ , apparently embarassed as to what he'd just said.

 

_ why the fuck did ya say that, sansy? _

 

It made Sans feel even worse when he remembers that it was close to what he had actually done as soon as he caught you in that subway. He's even more ashamed when he thinks it'd be nice if he just took you then... He really has trouble controlling himself around you.

 

"Well, just so you know human, we'll remember you." The plant pipes up again, waving its vines, gesturing. "Your...  _Boyfriend_ _'s_ one scary guy, so if ya'd like some help, that's fine with me."

 

The others seem to agree with this, nodding, slightly nervously at Sans.

 

Sans sighs in relief, thankful that they accepted you… Even Brudy nodded at him, though there was a sheepish look of shame on their face. Sans only shakes his head in their direction, his anger having exploded earlier already. He’s just glad that what he planned actually worked, and that he didn’t come here just to uselessly expose you to senseless slander.

 

Eventually you and him finished your meal, and since you ate, Sans had asked Grillby for the bill. The fire monster only held Sans’ hand away from him, shaking his head.

 

“…. It’s on the house.”

 

“what?”

 

“She’s yours, isn’t she? Take it as a welcoming gift… Sort of like a housewarming gift, except she’s not actually in a house.” Grillby replies to Sans’ incredulous look, ignoring his confusion. “Well… She will be when she comes home with you, will she?”

 

“… what do you mean?”

 

“You say she’s living with you, so… Where does she sleep? You’re in a room with Papyrus, right?”

 

_ … oh. oh no. oh no no no… _

 

“She's not sleeping with the both of you, is she? Oh, actually… How _did_ they take it when they found out you’ve got it soft for a human woman?”

 

You notice this, and you looked up at Grillby, then back to Sans. _Is he talking about the people that keep talking to Sans in the morning? Who’s ‘they’?_

 

Sans realizes you're looking at him, and he feels a little bit more nervous, tapping on the counter a bit.

 

“i, uh… i haven’t really told them about her yet. “ Sans admits, and Grillby’s face drops, his relaxed expression turning into disbelief. “w-well, they do know, jus’… i haven’t really… they don’t know much about her, just that she’s wit’ me. and they seem pretty ok fer the most part.” Sans explains half-heartedly, already tired for the day of explaining things to the monsters around him right now.

 

“Does _she_ know about them?” Grillby presses, pointing with both hands in your direction, as you give Sans an even more confused stare.

 

And to Sans’ surprise, you were the one that answered Grillby. “… No.”

 

Grillby looks shocked, and returns to Sans with a look with even more disbelieving anger. _“You didn’t tell her?”_

 

“she knows what i am, ok? she don’t need to know about ‘em… they know about her anyways…” Sans mumbles, looking away from you and Grillby.

 

“Sans, they’ve been asking for you for awhile now.” Grillby sighs, pinching somewhere in between his glasses, probably wondering if he should charge for Sans’ plate instead. "If they know about her... You don't have to keep hiding her from them, right?"

 

You piped up. “They’ve been calling you a lot… That’s them, right?” You ask, “Your family.”

 

Sans looks at you, nervous, his eyelights shaking a little in his sockets. He could see you were thinking for awhile, like you were trying to discern why he looks so nervous. But then you smiled. It made him suck in a breath when you looked at him like that, kind and patient. You've never smiled at him like  _that._ “Well… The monsters here have been nice enough. There’s nothing wrong with meeting your family if they already know about me, right?” You say as you stand up so you could be eye to eyesocket with Sans. You seemed like you were trying to lighten his mood. "It's... It's ok. We should... We should go there sometime. They've been asking about you anyways."

 

Sans can only stare at the hopeful look in your eyes, still giving him that smile that made his soul thump. From your encouragement and from the insistence of Grillby, he knows he’s running out of time for introducing you to them, and for Sans to clear things up before they track him down and force themselves into his basement. He has to bring you to meet them. He's sure that his family would be fine with meeting you, since they've only been slightly concerned when they found out that he was keeping you.

 

… But…

 

Sans really wasn’t worried about how _they’d_ react to _you_. He’s more worried to how _you’re_ going to react to _them._

 

He... Hopes they'll leave a good impression on you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp it's time it's been addressed isn't it?
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and comments are always appreciated >u<
> 
> [Tumblr!](https://aka-indulgence.tumblr.com/)
> 
> (I am very sleepy so forgive me if there are any mistakes ;u;)


End file.
